Saiyan No Baka
by CRose
Summary: Ranma is sent to another world by Urd, but when he returns all hell breaks loose as he bumps heads with the Scouts, old enemies, and his father.
1. Chapter 00 Revised

Notes - Rewrite of Saiyen 1/2 by Fanboyimus Prime (With Permision), stumbled across this thing while mining in the deeper and unused areas of FF.Net and had to do something with it. ^_^  
  
Note2 - This is a revision of the one I posted a few months back, I've expanded it about 15kb and fixed a good number of mistakes and other little things.   
  
http://shi_hanna.tripod.com/  
  
**********  
Saiyan No Baka  
Chapter 00  
By Cory D. Rose  
ertle2@msn.com  
(c) 2002  
**********  
  
The panda ran through the trees like it's life depended on it and the irate red headed girl followed as she screamed death threats about making panda skin rugs and panda soup, with parsley. Behind these two was a purple haired blur that was yelling for them to stop so she could kill them, or 'Shampoo Kill' or 'Maim' or 'whatever', we all know who this is. Then the scene pulls away to show these three running through a forest, then even further back to show China in all it's glory, amazingly one could still make out the three figures running through the woods if you looked closely. This then pulls out to show the whole planet...  
  
Why such a generalized beginning for a fic dear readers? Well the first thing all of you have to know is that this fic isn't in any way supposed to be taken seriously, it was written up for shits and giggles, to waste time and grin a little. ^_^   
  
What is it about? Well it's about Cliche's and the ridiculous story lines that are always showing up, the confusing plots, and those stories that make a person just go "Huh?" It was like this story jumped out of the computer, grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me up against a nearby wall to DEMAND that I make it into the story it was meant to be, or else. Did I cower in fear when this happened, well...yeah, wouldn't you if a text file jumped out of your computer and threatened to kill you if you didn't make it better? I was in therapy for weeks ^_^ I told the thing that it was nothing more than a strangely written story plot released as a fic.  
  
I stick out tongue and rasberyed the IDEA.  
  
It grew mad, thunder and lightning filled the sky as it prepared to do me in.  
  
Then I looked it in the 'eye' and told it "Nay, but I may be able to turn you into the true story that it had been intended in the first place."  
  
This seemed to calm it down a little, but then it pointed out that this was it wanted in the first place.  
  
Again I shook my head. "You can't be a proper story, a serious fic, but you can be a made into a STORY."  
  
With a nod it released me to do my duty and vanished from this Earth, but as time went on and the days turned into weeks I found myself at a loss with what to do with this Story. Sure every now and then I would pull it out and add a few lines here, a couple there, and check a bit of the spelling. But every now and then the thunder would rumble and I would be reminded of my promise to get a story put out...so here it begins. ^_^  
  
**********  
  
A pair of blurs moved though the trees as the sun was beginning to go down, if one looked close the lead blur would turn out to be a panda. Closely followed by a small red haired girl grinding her teeth in anger, the red aura surrounding her allowing her to move way beyond normal human limits. Upon close inspection it could be seen that pieces of wood were vanishing after the panda past by, what a panda needs with wood no one knows, but it had a couple arm full ready for something. The red haired girl, Ranma Saotome, followed along thinking of ways to skin a panda for trying to ruin 'his' life.  
  
Life in general just sucked, Ranma was already having a bad day and he just knew that it was going to get worse long before it got any better. It had all started years before, when he was only six or so, but He and his father had visited this old training ground and ignored the guide, like they always did, and started to practice. The place was pretty simple really, a bunch of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them so that a fighter could jump from one to the other while either fighting, balance, or just racing from pole to pole. He had visited of this type over the years and they just weren't a challenge anymore. If only he had known the truth of the place, listened to the guide, or even spoken enough Chinese to read the posted warnings. No, he had been stupid again and just allowed his father to catch him off guard long enough to send him flying into a cursed spring and turn him into a girl.   
  
If that wasn't bad enough he had chassed the idiot all over the area while trying to kill him, it hadn't worked, but he had been so mad that it didn't matter. Then the guide had babbled at them some more and taken them to a nearby village, again they hadn't listened to the guy and gotten into even more trouble. The place had been a female dominated society where men were basically slaves, ignorance is bliss, but Ranma had learned a tiny lesson because of the springs and wanted to careful. It turned out his father hadn't learned a thing when he decided to sit down and begin eating a large spread of food someone had left out, then this one really pissed off girl had challenged him...her to a fight. Then if that wasn't bad enough, a little later Ranma had done something else that managed to get the girl so pissed off that she had decided to KILL them instead of listening to reason. She still had no idea what had happened to cause that, they guide had been screaming something about a law, but his broken Japanese was so hard to understand that all she had figured out was that the kiss she had gotten from the purple haired girl had meant something. After a bit of thought, Ranma had decided that she didn't swing that way, pain wasn't on the menue so to speak, and tried to get away from the girl, but she had followed them with dogged determination. Now she was trying to kill them, talk about not being to take no for an answer.  
  
Even worse was the fact that he was still stuck with his moronic father because of the number of times the girl had tried to split them down the middle, and that was just in the last couple of days, day or night didn't seem to matter. Since leaving the village they had been attacked nearly two dozen times, barely been able to go two hours without being rained on, and both of them were currently soaked to the bone. Ranma was in a very bad mood as the rain continued to fall in a never ending torrent, she looked at his father who was currently in panda form and sleeping in front of the fire hogging all the heat to stay dry and warm, all to keep some of his 'fur' dry while he slept. Ranma sighed and looked down at herself, even after a few days, she still found being in a girl's body to be a major shock. At first, once she calmed down a little and went off to sulk and be away from her father she had found the idea fascinating. Unfortunately there was a feeling of wrongness about it that she could feel in her bones every time she transformed, it just didn't feel right and made her uncomfortable. She was not going to think about the first time she had to go to the bathroom, no, she wasn't going to do it.  
  
"I'm willing to bet my life will get worse if this crap keeps up, how in the hell am I supposed to deal with this when the old man won't even help me out, and the only girl I've met recently wants to kill me because she made a pass at me and I turned her down?" Ranma said to herself as she stoked the fire up a little and smirked as some of the sparks sailed over to land on the panda's furred butt. It was a petty revenge, but 'Anything Goes' as her father would say, the path of a Martial Artist is fraught with peril and all that bull shit. Ranma had long ago added an amended statement to that whenever her father said it, 'so long as it doesn't apply to Genma Saotome.'   
  
Ranma looked up into the sky and sighed as the rain washed down over her face, a habit that she used to love, but now it only brought irritation and sadness to her pathetic existence. There had been so many changes in the last few days, wasn't there ever going to be a time when she could get a break from the constant crap that seemed to fill her whole world. She didn't even blink as the bushes parted and a purple haired lesbian shot out with a sword and tried to take her head off. Ranma just rolled back into the mud, caught the girl with her feet, and tossed her deep into the tree's around them.   
  
She had managed to drop the sword though and Ranma was in a vindictive mood, so she picked it up and used it to stock up the fire into a nice steady blaze. "I wish I could be with someone who would understand what I have been though." She muttered to herself and sighed as she stoked the fire again, attempting to set a certain panda's hide on fire, even in this rain.  
  
Then lightning flashed across the sky turning it into a giant light show and sent thunder rippling across the mountain. Ranma was pretty impressed, she hadn't seen anything like this in years and that was when the old man had decided to make him practiced some of the weirder forms of martial arts, one that involved running around in the rain with a metal pole and dodging lightning bolts. She was just starting to relax and noticed that the giant tub of lard hadn't even stopped snoring from all the noise, the story, or the girl's attack as his fur refused to light. Then she squawked as a portal opened beneath her and Ranma fell through and disappeared.  
  
The panda snored on and scratched his butt with a claw.   
  
The goddess Urd stepped out from behind a tree and grinned evilly, mimicking Shen-long said. "Your wish has been granted!" She liked fixing two problems with one simple spell.   
  
***  
  
Another Dimension...  
  
Punch, kick, punch, spin, punch again, Vegeta was bored and even he wasn't able to immerse himself in his training like he usually did. He had come here to further his goal for more power, but it just wasn't as fun as it used to be, with Kakorot busy else where he didn't have a proper sparing partner anymore and that meant he was bored, a bored Saiyan is a bad thing. True the incredible view from atop the cliff he was hovering above was one of the best in the world and rarely seen by the little morons that lived on this pathetic planet, and the sunset in the distance was so picturesque that a painter would have died and gone to heaven just from seeing it, but all he wanted to fight someone!   
  
He thrust his hand out and started blowing up the peaceful looking forest below him, barely cracking a grin as the noise rippled across the landscape and sent the wild life running, there was not a challenge in it for him anymore. It was enough to make him consider going after the green skinned freak and handicapping himself just for the tiny challenge it would have given him...he stopped and looked around as he felt a wave of Ki wash over him, reality rippled some distance above him. It lasted no longer than a few seconds, but it was enough to see some teenage girl appear and fall past him in a red and white blur. He grunted and thought about ignoring her and getting a good laugh at her when she fell to her death in the fiery inferno he had just made of the forest below, but he frowned as his Ki senses started to pick up the girls Ki levels and gasped in surprise at the potential that this 'human' seemed to possess.   
  
Vegeta vanished and reappeared a split second later with the girl hanging from his hand, he'd caught her by the foot she hung there dripping water. He glared at her and noticed that she was quite good looking and had a large tits, but since she was human he couldn't have cared one way or the other. A second scan was performed and he frowned as he started to analyzed her Ki and found that it was more like a man's Ki than a girls, something that he had been told was impossible because of the differences between men and women. She seemed to be about fifteen or so and pretty good shape physically, Vegeta frowned again and ignored the strange feeling he was getting and decided to take her back to his mate and let her be useful for him again.  
  
"Well Onna, it looks like I have a little mystery for you to look into don't I?" Vegeta mumbled to himself. With a flare of golden Ki he sped off over the horizon, heading home for a bath, supper, and some sack time. Ranma, still being held in the guys hand, flapped in the wind as she was dragged along by her ankle.  
  
***  
  
Genma Saotome had just finished his story, it had been incredible, scary, impossible, and the most amazing thing anyone had ever heard. He had been talking about his son for nearly two hours as he described what had happened to them over the years, some of the fights that his son had won, who they had defeated and looked as proud as any father could be. He was puffed up with pride, his nose was a foot and half long, and the three girls sitting across from him seemed a little grossed...um, awed, by his vision of pure manliness that was his son.  
  
Soun Tendo was crying.   
  
"Your son died battling demons" Soun sobbed, his vision of the schools being united crushed under the incredible burden that his friend had been placed under.   
  
Nabiki, the middle sister and all around cold hearted and calculating one, wondered if it was possible for this moron, that was their father's friend, to come up with anything more bizarre and unlikely for a story. This Ranma Saotome person seemed to be a god, someone that could do no wrong so long as his father was there to see him through. The boy, all of fifteen, had battled Dark gods, aliens, Son Goku (the monkey god), Loki, Hela, Ares and even real live Dinosaurs..but it seemed that plain little demons had managed to kill him in the end through pure luck because his father hadn't been there to show him the 'way' of things.   
  
Genma's nose was also a dead give away, but she ignored that as an impossibility, after all one of daddies friends wouldn't just lie to them after only being in the house for all of four hours? She though sarcastically and crossed her arms as she glared at the smelly, bald idiot in front of her. She glanced at her sisters and could tell that they weren't buying it either, Akane was looking at the long nose and wondering why it had grown like that with a puzzled expression. Kasumi had left the room about an hour and a half earlier when the smell had gotten to be to much and was cooking dinner for them, for some reason it was something really fragrant and easily overpowered the smelly vagrant that their father had let into the house.  
  
Then the moron shut up as he patted his friend on the shoulder and forced Soun to sit up, looking at one of the nearby walls as if had just burst into flames and started chanting his name. If there had been anyone else in the room other than Genma or Soun who could feel (or detect with machines) the amount of Ki that washed over the city at that exact second they would have paled and come close to filling their underwear. The few machines in the city that could detect Ki on a minor level suddenly pegged themselves, overloaded after a couple of seconds, and exploded in a shower of sparks. Local firefighters had a busy morning ahead of them as they were forced to converge on a couple of schools that were used for secret government labs.   
  
"It..it..can't be! But it had to be...oh Kami I know who that was!" Genma yelled. He was so shocked he nearly lost control, luckily he had better control than that and managed to keep himself from soiling his Gi. He was also glad that Kasumi was preparing him a fine supper, it smelled great, yeah that was it.   
  
Soun had stopped crying and was instantly scared out of his wits as he felt the size of the aura that was quickly covering the city. That aura was incredible, it was much, much, much more powerful than Hopposai's ever was and it felt a little like Genma's in some ways, but the differences were pronounced enough that he could instantly tell it was someone else. The it occurred to him that it couldn't be anyone else but Ranma. Akane could also feel it, but not as a Ki aura, but as an irritation that she wanted to pound, she wondered why she wanted to hit someone she had never met with her mallet, it didn't matter, they probably deserved it anyway. She growled loud enough for everyone to hear her, Nabiki smirked as she saw her sister's hand twitch, an instant later Akane exploded.  
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAA!!" She screamed and used a golf swing to send Genma through the back sliding doors of the main room and into the pond. No one commented on the brown stain that seemed to make up the back end of the man's gi as a panda floated to the surface of the large Koi pond in the back yard.  
  
"Good going sis, now all we have to do is keep him from getting back inside!" Nabiki crowed.  
  
Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going and noticed the panda in the Koi pond, her smile seemed to get just that little bit wider as she hummed happily and started to serve dinner. "Oh how nice, he's taking a bath!"  
  
Soun looked confused as he looked at his friend, but didn't bother to go and wake his friend up for dinner, that smell had been getting on his nerves too. Though for some reason he had a feeling that all the Koi were in imminent peril of being replaced, his friend had always been a little fragrant though. No one noticed as fish started to float to the surface a few minutes later, they were to busy eating dinner and wondering what was up with that strange feeling in the air.  
  
***  
  
In another part of the city Skuld looked at the remains of her devices and wondered what in the world had happened. They had started to pick up something incredibly powerful for several seconds, then just blown up as if they were just low tech pieces of junk, she'd never seen anything like it before. She grabbed one of her new device that she had finished building a few days before, it was more powerful and designed for a higher range of tasks. Setting it on the counter she turned it on to see what had been detected by the others, but this one started screaming a warning and exploded as well.  
  
"Fascinating! What was that all about?" the Goddess of the Future said to herself as she used a fire extinguisher to put out the small fire that had been her lab just seconds before.   
  
Urd popped her head into the room and smiled. "Something that'll send Sailor Pluto into a frenzy the instant she detects it, little sister."  
"Who?"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gate, immortal model and all around sultry looking woman stood in shock as she looked into the liquid silver center of the gate and watched as it's images of the future, representations of the time stream, changed at an alarming rate of speed...branching off into many, many possible futures. There were so many of them that she had no way of keeping track of them, she cursed and focused her will upon the gate to find the cause. After several minutes it reluctantly gave her a picture of a man, she drooled, then shook herself and thought about what had happened subjectively and logically. All of this change was because of this one Man, she drooled some more. This meant that she was going to have to kill him of course, she had to fix the time stream so Crystal Tokyo would exist, but he was just so damned cute...drool.  
  
The rest of the Scouts would have been appalled at the sight of Sailor Pluto standing there with her mouth open and her tongue hanging out, but none of them bothered to remember that she had been stuck with a horribly lonely job for thousands of years and this was a Man Among Men in all his bare cheated GLORY!!  
  
She drooled some more and wondered what it was she was supposed to do again. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Ranma gawked a little as he started to walk around Tokyo, he ignored most everyone around him as he walked along. He was wearing a white Chinese shirt and loose black pants that tied at the ankles. He started to get a little nervous as people stopped talking when he walked by, girls sighed, and hostile aura's were sent his way. They weren't a threat to him so he just shrugged them off, but the feeling in the air was hard to describe, he just knew that he was being watched, then he saw a pair of girls across the street walk right into a pole and collapse to the ground. He looked down at himself and made sure his clothes were in place, they were so it had to be something else, he just couldn't place what it was though. Shrugging he got back to looking the city over again, ignoring the gasps and sighs that seemed to be following him.   
  
Time had been a little weird in the dimension he had just come from, to him it had been a little over four years, but for everyone on this Earth, it had been about 3 months since he vanished that night. He had also noticed that this place just felt so damned primitive, the world he had just come from was way different and more peaceful than this one. It didn't matter, he was here to take care of some things and get on with his life and that meant finding his good for nothing old man and teaching him a lesson in honor. Ranma grinned, not evilly, but enough to make one of the large group of girls following him faint with a silly grin on theer faces.   
  
Then a group of fuku wearing girls jumped off a nearby building and attacked him, he almost developed a nose bleed looking up their skirts as they dropped down.  
  
Almost, instead he just grinned.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon ran forward and posed as she started her speech, this was her favorite part. "I am Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Sailor Moon said. Then blinked as Ranma stepped forward and did her entire posing scene in the exact opposite way she had, he stopped as he matched her final pose with the wrong hand forward and looked her in the eye with a confused smirk.   
  
"Like this?"   
  
"Hey, your not supposed to do that!" Sailor Moon yelled and bonked him on the head with her scepter.  
  
The Scouts behind her groaned and sweat dropped, the angry glare the giant pack of girls behind Ranma were giving them was enough to make them a little nervous as well. There had to be a couple hundred of them, and they were all angry for some reason. Mars nodded as her worst fears were confirmed, it was Monster and he had enslaved all these girls to his will. She pulled out a large hand full of Spirit Wards and prepared to free as many of them as possible before anyone got hurt.  
  
"You can't do that!" Moon yelled again and for some reason started to run Ranma through the posing sequence again so that the could get it right.  
  
Ranma played along for a few minutes and wondered why those girls behind him kept sighing like that an fainting, but after a while he just got fed up with the blonde and pushed her hands away. "Anyway is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
"Huh?" Moon asked, showing her true intelligence.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Come on...those fuku's don't look like they'll be any good for protection in a real fight and your legs aren't covered at all, what are your enemies supposed to think?" Ranma asked as it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Joke!?" Sailor Mars yelled, completely forgetting about the crowd as they were all insulted by the guy Pluto wanted dead.   
  
Sailor Mercury used her computer to scan Ranma and it was showing that his energy levels were minimal, way below theirs in fact, this would be an easy fight and she had lots of studying to get done for the test that was coming up in a few months. She was only ten chapters ahead and had to get ready for some other things as well. Then she noticed her computer was starting to pick up something...   
"I've got some place I need to be, so we can finish this later girls." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
She blinked in confusion as she tried to indentify what was going on, then Ranma started to get fuzzy like bad TV reception and vanished from sight a couple of seconds later. The Scouts gasped and went on the defensive, the pack of girls groaned in disappointment, and things went from bad to weird. Ranma reappeared a split second later and only had a few miliseconds to realize that he had ended up between two women. He'd never met just as they screamed and threw a pair of odd looking Ki bolts at each other, but he had gotten in the way by accident. He flicked his wrist and sent both bolts of energy flying away, they exploded in the trees all around them seconds later.   
  
One of the girls, Ryoko, knew she'd seen this guy somewhere, but couldn't place it right off the top of her head. It had been some years ago when she was still in that danmed cave and...it just wasn't there. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Ayeka, for once, agreed with the slut, er...rival for her affections for Tenchi and nodded as she glared at the man in front of her.   
  
Tenchi, who had been trying to break up yet another fight looked at the person that suddenly appeared in his front yard and blinked in surprise. Could it be? "Ranma is that you?" Tenchi asked.   
  
Ryoko snapped her fingers as the name registered.  
  
Ayeka glared at her and growled at Ryoko as she remembered what this fight was about, she started to charge up again with a glint in her eye.  
  
Ranma ignored the girls as he stepped over to Tenchi and grinned. "Yep, it's me..I've gone though a few changes though.." Ranma said, as if being that big was an every day thing, he patted Tenchi on the shoulder with a laugh. This of course sent the boy to the ground in a heap, he groaned as Ranma blinked in surprise.  
  
"Oops?"  
  
"It's good to see you too cousin" Tenchi said with a groan of pain, he wondered if his shoulder was dislocated.  
  
***  
  
Back in Nerima Genma was still scared out of his wits, he knew his son had returned from whatever had happened to him. He could still feel the boy's Ki radiating all over the city and he seemed to be so strong he could kill Hopposai instantly. Genma started to sweat and prayed that his son didn't remember the Neko Ken training, or all the people he had engaged him to over the years. He wanted to live after all and that meant getting the boy back under his control so that they could...a thought occurred to him and he paled.   
  
"Though he's a god among men now he should still be my boy and will probably still obey me, even if he turns to a woman..." Genma thought and then remembered why Ranma turned into a woman and had a feeling Ranma hadn't forget about that, it had only been three months. He kept telling himself that as he sat in his room and brooded, there had to be a way to make things better again, retirement was just one little step away and he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.  
  
In another room Nabiki was watching Genma on one of the cameras installed in the guest room, she looked sick and wished she had installed recorders instead of this live stuff. "I can understand meditation, even thinking through problems, but does the idiot have to do it on his head, in our guest room, in the NUDE?!!"  
  
Genma had picked up some strange habits over the years on the road without his wife around to tell him what to do. Sweet blessed freedom from all worries, he grunted and itched himself.  
  
"No don't itch yourself THERE!!" Nabiki cried, seconds later she was running for the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
After disrupting another battle, this time with Ryoko and Ayeka attacking him, they all headed back to the house so that Ranma could tell them what had happened to him over the years. He was a bit hesitant at first, but then shrugged it off, he had better things to do than worry about keeping secrets, it wasn't like everyone wouln't know eventually. He told them about the ten years of his training trip, the great and powerful Neko-ken training, and all the other stuff that his father had put him through, it took about an hour to list all the different things. When he finished, everyone wanted to rip Genma apart, but Ranma told them not to worry about it since he already had something in mind for the old man and his schemes. Though Ayeka looked very nervious as she looked at Ranma now, he had revealed a bit of his trip to another dimension as well and some of his fight there as well.   
  
Washu cackled as she scanned Ranma, she always cackles, and got some readings that surprised even her. "Wow Ranma 7/8ths of your DNA is Saiyan now" Washu said with some surprise, that race had been extinct for several centuries now.   
  
"What's the other 1/8th?" Ranma asked, silently thanking Chi Chi and her insane teaching habits.   
  
"Jurain of all things, but you are related to Tenchi so that isn't much of a surprise." Washu said.   
  
Ranma wondered why he had that in there, shouldn't it have been human DNA instead, he would have to get some other answers out of the old man now.   
  
Ayeka knew that her father would explode when he found out that one of his great-grandchildren was now mostly Saiyan. Saiyan were supposed to be some the most degenerate and disgusting creatures in the universe, they were gross, worse than demons, and had even worse reputations. She would have to take steps to make sure he didn't cause them problems, but she would have to be careful, very careful.   
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto was enraged now, she didn't want him to distract her anymore and knew she had to get rid of him no matter what. The Scouts had failed and that meant it was time to bring in the big guns, she also wanted him out of the way because of what he was doing to her mind. She had been calm, cool, and collected for centuries, then one look at him and she had to take care of a little problem by using her battery powered best friend. Luckily she had a couple dozen to chose from or it would have been a bad time indeed, she couldn't think straight when she was like that. The chaosmaker had escaped and she had learned something even scarier, he could control his power levels with ease.   
  
Sailor Mercury did as she always did, sit at home and let her computer run scans of the city while she did her homework. It beeped at her every now and then as it got a brief spike in power levels, but they weren't large enough or long enough to pinpoint so she just worked on her home work and let things work themselves out. She'd be there when she was needed, but until then she had to make sure she understand how to work a combustion engine well enough to repair one, knowledge was power after all and none of the other scouts would do it. She turned a page in the auto body book she was reading and ignored the half naked girls that were laying on the hoods of the cars. Though anther part of her mind wondered just what the girls did to make the cars run better.  
  
Sailor Mars was trying to do a fire reading to find out more information on the enemy that was gong to cause them problems. At first she got a couple of things about some little kid being taught martial arts, but that quickly changed to an image of an aged green alien that looked pissed off about something, a much younger version of the same green alien blowing up the moon, seven balls and a dragon rising from them, an insectiod alien draining someone though a stinger, an obsidian being with a white mask, a massive tree on a desert planet, a little girl and the man that Sailor Pluto wanted dead. He was fighting to save the little one's life, then the scene changed to him blowing up mountains with Ki blasts as they missed their target, but she wasn't able to get a good look at whoever he was fighting. They would have to be careful, this guy was beyond dangerous, he could wipe out the entire city if he wanted to. He had to be stopped and that meant she had to makes some plans.  
  
***  
Katsuhito wasn't all that surprised when he learned that Ranma was related to him and just shrugged off explanations, he didn't want to talk about it for some reason. Ranma didn't' care and figured it would be explained eventually, though the old man did insist on teaching him some of the standard Jurain sword techniques and hand to hand stuff. Washu had been asked to create something that Ranma could use as a boken, he had shattered fifteen regular ones before Katsuhito gave up in disgust. The first one worked fine, but it eventualy failed and ignited into fire and shattered after only half an hour of use, though he did learn a lot in the half an hour.   
  
After that Katsuhito had to use real blades developed by Washu because Ranma's aura seemed to melt normal ones after about an hour of use. She was fascinated by this and spent the next couple of days creating sword after sword for Ranma, each more advanced than last, using metals from all across the galaxy and the deepest and unused store rooms of her lab. Washu made blades that could take the friction burn from the speeds that Ranma moved at in combat, which when he was going all out was faster than the human eye could see. Eventually she gave him a pair of blades that could store the heat that was generated to help cut through most anything and fire off waves of heat.   
  
After several days of practice Ranma took a break and headed off to a local hot spring to relax, he didn't tell the others though since he wanted to have a little time to himself. While there he had ran across a Yati that looked damned familiar and wondered if he should find his old friend Ukyo, he had a feeling his old friend had a bone to pick with Pop and there was that odd memory he had from the last time he saw his friend. He ran though several plans before giving it up for the moment, there was something else he had to do before he went to visit his old buddy. That didn't stop him from taking the cart with him when he left though, much to the owners surprise. Now he had to go out and by a new one too, so much for easy profits from the locals.  
  
***  
  
The house wasn't all that big, but it was a lot more than most of the families in the area had, the Saotome home had been standing for over a hundred years now and stood two stories above ground. Ranma appeared on the door step and grinned as he recognized the place he had spent the first few years of his life. He scanned the house and detected only one person inside, a woman, he knocked and hoped it was him mother. She had a Ki signature he had never seen before and a five year old couldn't have known anyway and it had been about fourteen years since he last saw her.  
  
Inside the house Nodoka was going through her daily cleaning, doing the dishes, the floors, the walls, making the beds, doing the laundry, and lots of other things a married woman had to do. She was bored too, it had been years and years of this stuff and she could do it with her eyes closed, usually to win money off her friends. After that she would go out back and run through her sword techniques and show off he true skills as she spun and slashed away like the truely inept swordswoman she was. Years of practice had made her quite good at 'accidentally' loosing her grip on the sword and sending it flying through a nearby target that was shaped suspiciously like a large man in a white gi.   
  
Then she heard someone knock and paused, it had been a long time since the last guest had shown up and that had been some salesman. She smirked as she remembered that pleasent man and the surprise he had gotten when he opened the door, that had been a fun weekend indeed. She got up, headed into the front room, and opened the door with a little hope that her 'man' was back. It wasn't, but then she saw her nephew Tenchi that she had visited a couple of years back and....could it be... her son? If he was, he was definitely a man among men (or rather a Super Saiyan among Saiyans).   
  
He was huge in all the ways that she liked, broad shouldered, over six foot tall, and had a body rippling with muscles. The girl passed out on the sidewalk near the front gate accounted for his manliness, this could only be her son. She Glomped him and drove him to the ground as she started crying in happiness. A separate part of her mind smirked and knew that her son was extremely manly in more than the ways she had expected. She giggled and squeezed him harder.  
  
"Hello Mother, it's been a long time." Ranma said as he tried to dislodge the eel that had taken hold of him.  
  
"Geeze Ranma, I never thought you had it in you." Tenchi said with a laugh.  
  
Ranma glared at him, then paled as his mom let go of him and started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"MOM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" Ranma screeched as he swatted at her hands.  
  
"I have to know how big you are so that I can find you a good   
wife." She said as if it was the most common thing in the world.  
  
Ranma and Tenchi sweat dropped.  
  
"How in the hell do you untie this?" Nodoka muttered.  
  
"Cut it out, Mom!"  
  
"Well alright, but I have to use a knife for that."  
  
"MOM!!"  
  
Eventually they went inside and Ranma was glad he had managed to get her to back off, what at thing to do in public. Nodoka made tea for them all and he had to tell his life story, again. A little while later Nodoka was in shock, she couldn't believe her husband was so stupid, and thought that there were primates in the area that could have had raised her son for ten years and done a better job, had more common sense, intelligence than her 'dear' husband. Though for some reason she had taken the fact that they were all technically alien royalty from another planet as if it was nothing to worry about. There were more important things to worry about after all, she just had some plans to make.  
  
Though she had been a little surprised when Ranma revealed that he could power up and blow up mountains, it wasn't something a normal person did after all, but she would learn to live with it since he was so manly and all that. Ranma ignored the weird grin on his mother's face and waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. She started mumbling about the bathroom and a ruler and blushed a little, Ranma just sweatdropped and quickly decided that he would have to be very careful about his mother. She was really weird.  
  
Ranma smiled. "You want dibs on getting to hurt Pop first Mom?"  
  
Nodoka smiled and said "That's sweet of you son, but I think you have him first, after all you owe him so much."  
  
Tenchi laughed and nodded.  
  
"Sure thing mom."   
  
***  
Going home had been a good idea, but Ranma quickly found himself conned into staying at his mom's place for a few days to get to know her again. Then she got this strange idea into her head and wouldn't let it go no matter how much he tried to explain that it was a bad idea. Would she listen to him, no, and it was driving him mad that she was being so stubborn about it. This was his life, he already knew how to take care of himself quite well. He begged and pleaded to her, showing her how much he didn't want to go, but she put her foot down and forced the issue before he could do anything about it. In the end Ranma had given in just to get her off his back, it would be boring and painful, but better than the alternative. He didn't want his mom mad at him.  
  
"You want me to go to school?" Ranma asked and groaned as he threw his hands up in the air.  
  
He had been enrolled in the Jubaan High and surprised the administration with his knowledge. Chichi had forced him, at knife point, to learn and study during his four years in the other world, she wouldn't take no for an answer and was the only woman that he would freely admit being afraid of. No one challenged Chichi when she was in one of her moods, not even Goku and his near god like power. So Ranma was here at school a few days later and wishing he didn't have to be here enrolling and taking placement tests, he hatted his life. This classroom was fine and all, but he had better things to do than sit in one spot and listen to some burnt out old hack drone on and on. He nearly fell asleep taking the placement tests and they were more interesting that than the teacher giving him the test. He could be out roaming the universe looking for adventure, and new beings to fight, something fun to do. Just the thought of it brought a smile to his face and made his knuckles itch in anticipation of what he would find out there. After kicking his father's butt, and meeting his great-grandparents of course, one had to have some priorties after all.   
  
A few mornings later, on his way to his first day of school, Ranma was in a sour mood and was grumbling to himself. He had almost been forced to wear a stupid school uniform to school, the idea was completely ridiculous and laughable. His mother was a nice person, but she had no idea what his life was like on a daily basis, the thing wouldn't survive one of his 'normal' days. Ranma didn't care for a school uniform because it was designed by an idiot that didn't know how to make clothing, and still had some serious doubts that the thing would even survive the fights he usually got into. His normal clothes were specially made to take quite a bit of punishment before they were ruined. So he was just wearing his normal five pound black training T-shirt, Chinese style black slacks, and twenty pound training boots, and of course clean underwear in case he fought something a lot more powerful than him, it paid to be prepared after all. He also had his swords in a capsule, but only Tenchi knew that he had them with him and he wasn't even there.   
  
"I hope this is more interesting than the last school I went too." Ranma muttered to himself as he walked on a fence, he ignored the dozen or so girls following along behind him on ground level, they all seemed to be from different schools. They all cried out as he entered Jubaan High and ran off in tears, he ignored them as best he could, it wasn't his fault they were going to be late. They really should have known better, he made his way into the building just as the first bell rang and checked in with the main office since he didn't want to be late, that would be embarrassing for someone of his skills and power.   
  
As was par for the course the four inner Scouts knew something bad was going to happen when they hear the teacher say there was going to be a new student in the class. For some reason the new students always seemed to be enemies in one form or another, Ail and Ann were a prime example, then came a couple of Galaxia's generals, and a few others that had been Youma. It was to the point that Ami just scanned all the new students and wondered why they didn't just blast them out of existence the instant they showed up. They were right on the money too, it would have saved them a lot of time in the end, but killing innocents on a possibility was just wrong. Ami looked up just as Ranma entered the room and gasped along with the other girls in class, she started to drool and developed little hearts in her eyes just like all the other girls. The guy that Sailor Pluto was hell-bent on having killed was the new student in the class and now that she was able to take a closer look, the most handsome man she had ever seen. This was her second time seeing him in person and for some reason she felt drawn to him and all those nice strong arms, that chest...  
  
He wasn't so good looking that he distracted her from her studies of course, but that was just how she was. Minako, Makoto, and Usagi were all shocked just like she was, then they all started to blush and smiled at him as he walked across the front of the room. All the girls in class sighed and seemed to melt in their seats as Ranma moved, his pants left nothing to the imagination and it was pretty obvious where every one was looking. Ami just grinned as she used her computer to take a few pictures of Ranma for later use, oh boy did she have some uses for him later.  
  
She made a note to get some more batteries.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe it as he looked out across the room and saw a gaggle of girls looking at him with those funny faces he was becoming used to. He would have laughed but it might have insulted them, but Chichi had broken him of that habit right quick, then he smiled and made half the girls faint with big grins on their faces. Some of those girls that wanted to fight him were in his class too, it was an amazing thing, and here he had thought this was going to be a dull part of his stay here. He couldn't wait for the Giynu Force wannbes to attack him again, they didn't stand a chance against him, maybe he could 'play' with them a little and see what they were made of. He looked over their power levels and knew they were pretty much by his standards...total wimps.  
  
He was stopped by the teacher as he got close to her desk. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said with a smile, the teacher blushed a little.  
  
"Well Mr. Saotome please introduce yourself to the class."  
  
"Please do." Said the girls that were still conscious.  
  
"Alright." Ranma turned and smiled at the class and noticed that as all the girls sighed the boy's auras flared up in anger, there was an amazing amount of hostile Ki being directed at him at the moment, but he ignored it since there wasn't anything they could do to him. "I'm Ranma Saotome, Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Kamesenen Style, and several other less known styles of martial arts, I just returned from a trip abroad and will be in town for the next little while."  
  
The girls squealed.  
  
He turned back to the teacher and saw that she had spaced out while thinking about something, she was all flushed and breathing a little heavily. He stepped over to her and waved his hand in front of her face, but it didn't do much. He still didn't understand what was going on, but whatever was it seemed to be really weird. Was there some kind of flu floating around town that affected only girls? "Yo, Teach, you in there?" Ranma said as he knocked on her forehead.  
  
She blinked a little and turned bright red. "So firm...Um...yeah! Please take the empty seat back by Usagi."  
  
"Sure thing teach." Ranma said with his cocky attituded and walked back to his new seat and sat down. He knew he was being watched by everybody and it was really weird, he'd figure this out just as soon as he could, was his hair still changing colors? Things proceeded from there almost normally, though he caught the Scouts keeping a closer eye on him as he worked in class. This wasn't that big of a surprise to him, but what did get his attention though was the number of girls that were watching along with them. Again he checked his clothes to see if there were any holes or stains he might have missed and came up with nothing. He would have to ask his mom about it when he caught home later, this just didn't make sense and it was getting on his nerves.  
  
Later in the day, after he had been through several classes and been ogled by every girl in the school, Ranma was getting to point where he wanted to stand up and scream at the Scouts to do something. They kept him under a close guard as they waited for school to end, he had no doubts that these three wanted to attack him the instant it was safe to do so. They just didn't want to give themselves away during class, he used the time to think up some nasty plans to make them back off. Now, during his last class for the day, he found himself sitting next to one of them. The blonde ditz who had been doing all the speachs and posing the last time they met, one just could not forget that weird hair style. Though he had to admit he had seen lots worse, like this wrestler that trained with Mr. Satan back in the other world, now there was a guy that would have put this hair style to some use. He suddered. This girl, Usagi something or the other, was a strange one. He couldn't place her in any of the ideals he had placed people in after he got to know them. This was mostly because she was now sleeping in the middle of class, snoring lightly and drooling all over her desk and muttering about some guy she called Mamo-Chan.   
  
"Mamo-Chan..." Usagi mumbled in her sleep and giggled.   
  
'I hope that wasn't the guy in the tuxedo, man that guy was a disgrace to all the fighters I've ever met, Ranma thought to himself, Mr. Satan could have kicked his butt and that was scary. Then he got an idea and started to grin evily, this alerted the other Scouts and they all tensed in their seats, reading themselves for anything. What they got was so shocking that they couldn't move from their seats, thier jaws were hanging on the gound.  
  
Ranma got up and grabbed Usagi to toss her into the air.  
  
"Whaaa Afhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Usagi screamed as she neared the ceiling.  
  
When she was in the air he used his feet to toss their desks off the floor and started to juggle them as if it was nothing. Class skidded to a halt and everyone stopped to watch the show Ranma was putting on, Usagi screamed again as she fell, was caught, and well on her way to the ceiling once again. Ranma smirked as he powered up a little and obliterated the two desks with a couple of tiny Ki bolts. Caught Usagi as she neared the floor and gave her a French kiss that would wake the dead. Usagi stuggled at first, but after a few seconds ahs seemed to melt into him. Makoto used her chair to hit Ranma across the back, but it just shattered around him and didn't phase him in the least, Usagi's legs kicked the floor a little more, though she didn't seem to be struggling all that much. They stayed like that for several seconds before Ranma chuckled and put her down as gently as he could.   
  
Usagi stumbled a couple of steps before falling to her knees, Makoto caught her and turned to glare at Ranma. She didn't notice that her friend was a blushing, incoherent mess, with her whole body tingling with pleasure from the intense kiss. Ranma just smirked. Her mutterings roughly translated to "I wish Mamoru was built like that, those strong arms, soft lips, incredible eyes, tight butt..."   
  
At the Time Gate Sailor Pluto was yelling profanity in dozens of different languages, she was almost frothing at the mouth as she pounded her fists against the edge of the gate and tried to understand what was going on and what she had done to deserve this kind of punishment. She was so mad that it was easy for her to make normal speech sound like a series of nasty words as well, it was quite amazing actually. She had been checking on Crystal Tokyo when Ranma did his little routine and watched as Chibi Usa started to flicker like a dieing light bulb, that was a very bad thing, she had to stop this monster from accomplishing his goals.  
  
Back in the classroom Ranma took a bow as he was surrounded by girls.  
  
"Hey Usagi, could Mamoru do anything like that?" Ranma asked.   
  
Usagi fainted with a happy grin on her face as the students around them started to talk among themselves. With a sigh Ranma had to remind himself that little antics like that were what tended to get him in the most trouble, though he had to admit that it had been a lot of fun to see the look in her face. It had been quite a while since he pulled that a stunt like this, he recalled doing something like it to Juuhachigou at one time during a fight. He lucked out as he looked up at the clock just as the last bell for the day rang and they were let out of class. Of course he hadn't expected to be directed by the teacher to run down to the basement to grab a couple of new desks for them to sit in when they came back the next day.  
  
Once that was accomplished with a ten minute chewing out from the priciple about breaking school property, Ranma headed outside to meet the girls so they could fight, he looked around as made his way across the open area behind the school until he reached a small park area. It surrounded the school and was soon sitting in a tree and watching curiously as Usagi and her friends go on and on and on about him. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he knew they were talking about him from the way she described the kiss. They were all walking around looking for him, they hadn't seen him come out of the school. He smirked as Usagi's voice carried over when they drew closer to the tree he wad hiding in and listened in for a few seconds.  
  
"He's so handsome..and powerful, and graceful...and handsome..." Usagi said dreamily.   
  
"We know Usagi, he's a good kisser." Makoto said with a hint of jealously.  
  
"It's so unfair that he did that to you and not me!" Minako yelled and looked like she was going to cry.  
  
Ranma smirked and decided to give her the 'treatment' too.  
  
Then he sensed something and turned to look back at the school just as Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen showed up in full battle gear. They looked like they were extremely angry about something, but that was their problem, he had other plans to take care of at the moment. This of course was followed by these Ginyu force wanna be's knowing exaclty where he was hiding. He blinked in surprise when they didn't do the expected posing or speech making. Ranma saw that they were all powering up to fire at him just as he was getting ready to jump out of the tree, but Pluto beat him as she finished her spin and brought her staff around.  
  
"Dead Scream!!" She hissed and let loose a ball of destruction. The blast flew out in front of the group and headed right for Ranma as he stood up on the tree branch he was on. He took a moment to determin the power of the blast and swatted the thing away like it was nothing, them sent it right for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune like a rebounded volleybal. They didn't get out of the way in time and were caught in Pluto's attack, making the area around them explode violently. Uranus and Neptune staggered out of the explosion and collapsed to their knees, their fuku were in pretty bad shape and showing things that they shouldn't have been. Ranma wanted a camera to send a picture of it to Mutenroshi, these kinds of things were the greatest thing about battling girls in his mind.  
  
Ranma smirked as he dropped out of the tree and walked over to the two groaning Scouts. "Like I said to the others, those fuku's aren't all that good of an armor, they just show to much skin."   
  
Tuxedo Mask came up behind Ranma, reached into his tuxedo, and hit Ranma over the head with his cane as hard had he could, it shattered like cheap glass as Ranma turned around in surprise. He looked Mask over and started to snicker at the tuxedo clad moron who's power level was so low that he hadn't even been keeping track of it, the girls had more power than this idiot and he thought he might challenge him, Ranma grinned and almost laughed in his face.   
  
"Got anything else?" Ranma asked in curiosity as he looked down at the shattered remains of the cane and kicked a couple of pieces at Tuxedo Mask just to insult the guy, he needed it.   
  
Tuxedo Mask leaped back and threw roses at Ranma, but they missed their target because Ranma was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off, there were tears streaming out of his eyes as he tried to gain control. Tuxedo Mask started to growl as Chibi Moon came up beside him and glared at Ranma as he was gasping for air on the ground and continued laughing as loudly as he could.  
  
"It's not funny!" She yelled.  
  
"Please stop it, I've never seen anything that retarded in my life!!! " Ranma said between laughs, before he snorted and started all over again.  
  
This didn't sit all that well with Chibi Moon so she stepped forward while he was 'distracted' and tried to hit Ranma with a Pink Heart Attack. Ranma just started to laugh even harder, the attack was about as dangerous as a bee sting and just as dangerous. Then the attacked moved off his chest and hit him in the stomach and he belched at her. It was loud and had a bit of his saiyan power behind it and blew her clean off her feet. He pounded on his chest and smiled at Chibi Moon as she struggled to get up a few feet away.   
  
"Excuse Me!"   
  
"Aghaaaaaaaaa!!" Chibi Moon screamed in anger, for a moment looking just like her pissed off father.  
  
Ranma just looked around for the next joke...er, enemy. This was starting to get fun, he knew he wasn't supposed to pick on the weak and all that, but these girls needed to be taken down a pet. They had attacked him for absolutly no reason so he was obligated to fight back, but nothing said how he had to do it. They were lucky, if Vegita had been here he would have killed them all and wandered off to find a sandwich to keep himself from falling asleep.  
  
At this point all the Inners had noticed the fight and got themselves suited up to fight, though Moon looked like she was about to laugh at her boyfriend. The dazed look on her daughter's face was pretty funny to, she didn't know who to laugh at though, she wanted to make fun of them both, but that would have been mean and Sailor Moon was not a mean person. She wanted both of them both to feel the sting of her final revenge on all that name calling they had been doing behind her back. She smirked at her boyfriend as he made a fool of himself in front of everybody, though she did try and make sure Uranus and Neptune were going to be alright. They were just singed and bruised, nothing major to worry about so she had Mercury look them over a little bit as she turned back to the fight.  
  
Ranma knew this wasn't a real fight no matter how much power these girls actually had, no this was something else. It was a great comedy act to him, they were all out of their league and didn't even know it. So far they hadn't done a thing to him that could even be considered dangerous and wanted to find out if they had anything else availible to challenge him. It was unlikly though, these weren't fighters, they were walking jokes in colorful costumes with great legs. Okay, he had to admit that they might have been powerful and dangerous to someone with less power or a normal human, but Ranma hadn't been a normal human since he was seven years old and even then they would have been a great fight.   
  
Then he got a small and pleasant surprise as the Outers got their acts together again and managed to fire off an attack from two different directions. They certainly seemed to have what it took to be decent fighters, but none of the training, how did they expect to take him down if they kept running around like a chicken with it's head cut off? It seemed like they depended on their attacks for everything while using thier speed to keep out of reach, it was kind of boring and a little insulting really. He calmly leaped over Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's attacks, back handed Flower Boy into a nearby tree as he tried to take him down from behind, and dodged Pluto's second attack. The Inners hadn't done anything to him so he ignored them as he played around, he was having a ball doing this anyway.  
  
Ranma smirked at them and powered up a little just to show them a minor glimpse of what he was capable of. He cupped his hands and formed a simple ball of Ki. "Ha!! That's kid stuff girls." He seemed to form a huge aura around his body, though by his standards this was about as small as he could go, the energy rolled out over the area. The Sailor Scouts hit the dirt as a beam of power fired out of his hands, missed all the Scouts, as over half of Jubaan High was vaporized in a massive explosion. Luckily it was a common practice to evacuate the area when ever the Scouts started to fight so he didn't kill anyone, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the scouts again. Needless to say everyone still around by that time got out of there in a hurry, even Sailor Moon tried to bolt, but Sailor Jupiter held her back by grabbing her bow.   
  
"Hey Usagi has the right idea Jupiter." Ranma said.   
  
Everyone stopped.   
  
"You know who we are?" Sailor Mercury asked.   
  
"Only the three of you that are the same class with me since I could match their names with their Ki signatures." Ranma replied as he looked them over with a leacherous smirk. Mercury and Moon blushed and backed up a few steps, Ranma wondered what was going through their adolescent minds, was it naughty, or completely perverted? Number 18 had certainly had a dirty mind, he didn't know what they were thinking, but knew finding out would be just as fun if he had the chance.  
  
Sailor Pluto growled as a red haze of anger settled over her face and charged at Ranma with her hands extended like claws. It wasn't a very well thought out attack, but Ranma did tend to piss everyone he came in contact with at some point. With a shake of his head Ranma leaped over her in a graceful arc, landed behind her, and hit her with the weakest Ki bolt he needed to accomplish his plan. He smirked as the smoke settled and most of the Scouts stopped to look at Pluto as she lay on the ground groaning in shock and shaking her head.   
  
"Like I said earlier, those fuku things are completely worthless as armor." Ranma said as he eyed Pluto and smirked, he hadn't expected this, but who was he to complain?   
  
"Pluto, cover yourself up!" Moon yelled as she turned bright red, secretly a little envious of the older Scout's perfect and mature body.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Pluto slurred and looked down at herself, saw bare skin, and blushed when she realized her fuku had been vaporized by the Ki blast and she was laying there in her birthday suit. She screamed and tried to comver herself up, the grinning Ranma didn't help settle her temper either. The glare of death was leveled at him and promised unimaginable amounts of pain and destruction.  
  
"Not to worry cute stuff." Ranma said as he charged up a tiny bit and hit her with another blast of energy. The Scouts scremed in horror, but when it cleared Sailor Pluto was now wearing typical Saiyan body armor with it's skin tight body suit showing off her curves, padded body armor, hip guards, and arm bracers with the symbol of Pluto easily recognizable. She blinked in confusion, shuddered, and turned bright red as something became obvious about the new outfit. Her cheeks turned bright red and it was clear she was clenching her teeth and trying to keep control.   
  
"Oh my!" Mercury said as she looked at her computer, she blushed and tried to hide behind Jupiter.  
  
"What, what?!!" Moon yelled and ran over to Mercury.  
  
"I'll get you for this!" Pluto screamed as she vanished from the field.  
  
Ranma had a huge grin on his face as he buffed his finger nails on his shirt, if your going to piss off a girl, do it with style so they will remember it.  
  
"What did you do to her?!!" Tuxedo Mask screamed and ran forward to punch Ranma, but got back handed into another tree and collapsed unconscious almost instantly.  
  
"The clothing was a little trick a friend of mine taught me, as for why she left, well added a little surprise to the outfit." Ranma said as he grinned wider. "I just wish she would have stuck around a little longer so we could have all enjoyed it."  
  
"What did he do, what?!" Moon asked as she bounced from foot to foot.   
  
Sailor Mars finally arrived on the scene and led in with an attack, everyone still there decided to join in and charged at Ranma. They would get their answers from his beaten body, he was making fools of them and that couldn't go unpunished. He just continued to grin as they closed in and fired several quick blasts at the girls before they realized what was happening. This was quickly followed the same energy he had used on Pluto, the fuku's were all vaporized and replaced with Saiyan armor and that something a little extra. All the Scouts stood there in shock for several seconds and started to blush, breathing a little heavily.   
  
"Look I'm not saying that body armor is perfect, but it'll take more hits than your fuku's ever would and should be a lot more fun too. Expecially on those boring nightly partrols you probably do all the time." Ranma said with a smirk. "Among other things."  
  
"Change them back!!" Moon yelled as she struggled to stand, she looked like she was having problems standing. All the Scouts did, though a couple of them looked like they had more control than the others.  
  
"What? You don't like the vibrators? At least their the flat kind, the other versions were all a bit..." Ranma said innocently.   
  
Surprisingly the Scouts managed to actually get a bit of control and fired off some more attacks, though they were considerably less powerful this time Ranma powered up a little more as he swatted them all into what was left of the school, where they exploded and finally collapsed the rest of the building. The Scouts all struggled to stay standing as they blushed and moaned a little, Ranma just grinned a little wider as certain things started to become noticeable on the girls. Mutenroshi would have loved this, this was his kind of game and Ranma had to admit that he liked playing with them. It was true Ranma could have sent the attacks skyward or even blocked them in some way, but he was afraid he would have hit some aircraft and made a bigger mess than destroying the other half of the empty school, it was a bit saffer too. Anyway he was having more fun than he'd had in the last few months, he had used to do this to Juuhachigou just to piss her off. He wondered if the Scouts would rip their clothes off too?  
  
Then they heard the police sirens and Ranma sighed as his fun was interrupted, oh well, he'd have to continue this later. "Well girls, it looks like this is over for now. Bye!" Ranma said as he flared up and flew away.   
  
The Sailor Scouts scattered, or staggered out of the area as they all tried to maintain some semblance of control as Ranma's little 'gift' made itself more and more noticeable. At the Time Gate Sailor Pluto, naked from the waist down, wondered if they had ever had a chance against him with their attacks, everything they used had been ineffective and practically useless. The only thing they did have that might hurt him was Saturn's full power attack and it seemed that might have been useless as well, at least short of blowing up the planet anyway, but that was only as a last resort.  
  
"Perverted little asshole." She snarled and went to clean her self up, taking the uniform with her so that she could 'study' it.  
  
***  
To Be Continued..  
  
End Notes - What in the world will come next? Wait and see, I've got two more chapters on the way and should have them out within a few days. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 01

Notes - Rewrite of Saiyen 1/2 by Fanboyimus Prime (With Permission), stumbled across this thing while mining in the deeper and unused areas of FF.Net and had to do something with it. ^_^  
  
http://shi_hanna.tripod.com/  
  
**********  
Saiyan No Baka  
Chapter 01  
By Cory D. Rose  
ertle2@msn.com  
(c) 2002  
**********  
  
Four years ago on the DBZ world  
  
In a burst of energy, Vegeta came down out of the sky and landed before the Capsule Corporation building. He kicked the door open and dragged her into the house where he and Bulma lived. Dragged her down the hall, down some stairs where her head bounced off the steps, down another tunnel and into the lab where Bulma was working. Bulma had stringy looking blue hair and looked to be about thirty or so, but she had kept her looks and figure over the years. Her clothing was a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a lab coat with tools sticking out of her pockets. She looked up as Vegeta walked in and frowned when she saw that he was dragging a body behind him like and unwanted sack.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
"I don't want you to drag your bodies in here Vegeta! You kill enough people without having to bring them home to play with in your spare time." She snapped.  
  
"Shut up, Onna! I wanted you to look this girl over and see if you can help her." Vegeta growled.  
  
Walking over, Bulma looked down at the unconscious girl and frowned again. "Where did you find her and why are there sticks and leaves sticking out of her hair?"  
  
"I don't care about how the little shit takes care of her hair! There's something odd about her, that's all and I though you might like to have a look at her."   
  
"Look at those clothes, they're nearly shredded enough to fall right off her body."  
  
"I found her like that."  
  
"Hmph!" Bulma huffed as she noticed that the little red head had bigger breasts than she did. "Pick her up and put her on the table, I'll examine her and see what I can find out about the little trollop."  
  
Grabbing her by her shirt, Vegeta lifted her up and tossed her on the table with little concern for causing her more injuries. "There."  
  
Bulma swats him across the back of the head. "Idiot! You have to learn to treat other people with a bit of courtesy, you could have caused her even more injures!"  
  
"Quiet woman! I did as you asked, what else do you want me to do?!" Vegeta growled back.  
  
Another swat.  
  
"Get out of my lab before I make you sleep on the couch again!"   
  
"Don't tell me what to do Onna! Or you will feel my full power as I take you tonight!"   
  
Grabbing a broom, Bulma whacked him over the head and swatted at him until he moved out of the room, cursing the whole way. He didn't run, but he moved at a brisk walk so that it looked like it was his decision to do so. She glared at him as he turned around to look at her before the door shut, but he just smirked in that way that gave her a little tingle and made her knees go weak. Bulma sighed as the door shut and turned back to the red haired girl on the table. "I'm not a doctor, what the hell am I going to do with this girl?" She muttered to herself.  
  
The clothes would have to go, they were way to ripped up and shredded, it was obvious that fixing them would be impossible. Luckily getting a new set of black pants and a red shirt would be easy enough, this was Capsule Corporation after all and they were one of the biggest companies in the world. Grabbing a pair of scissors off of a nearby table, she cut the clothing off her and noted all the bruises and scars that covered her body. Bulma held up a pair of boxer shorts, white with yellow dots and quite thread bare, her eye was twitching as she tried to figure out why this girl was wearing them. Had she borrowed her boyfriend's clothes after a night on the town and wandered off? She also noticed that there wasn't a bra anywhere and with breasts that big they had to bounce around quite a bit. Bulma noted that the scars covered her entire body in a fine crisscrossing pattern that had turned white as they healed over a long period of time.  
  
Grabbing a needle she took a quick blood sample and set it up to run some basic tests that would let her know if this girl needed to go to an actual hospital or not. Being around all these fighters had taught her that they did certain things at certain times and rarely deviated from that pattern, all of those scars suggested that this girl had to be a fighter, she had injuries from old battles and newer battles. Though some of them had to have come from the way Vegeta had dragged her all over the place, he must have flown through objects on the way here, like trees and bushes. That would account for all the new scratches and destroyed clothing, he didn't really respect anyone unless they had defeated him in battle at some point. Taking a rag and some warm water she started to clean the girl up, getting rid of the blood and bandaging some of the deeper scratches. After about five minutes she finished what she was doing and had been careful not to use to much of the water so that she would be easier to dry off when she was finished. Then she decided to dress her in a robe until she woke up on her own, turning around she bumped the table and dumped the bowl of warm water all over the girl. Now she had to clean it up...  
  
"Aghaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
The door to the lab exploded and Vegeta burst into the room to see who was going to die for attacking his woman. His aura flared and his eyes promised that death would be quick and very painful if he got his hands on whoever it was. Instead he found Bulma standing over by a table with a naked guy on it, she looked a little pale and might possibly faint at any second. He ran over to the table, raised a fist and started to gather a gigantic amount of power, the guy would die for this, no one treated his woman like this. "Die!" He growled.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" Bulma yelled as she noticed what he was about to do.  
  
"He attacked you so he dies!"  
  
"He did not attack me you moron! He's still unconscious!"   
  
"What?! So what is he doing here? Are you cheating on me?!" Vegeta yelled, jumping to next obvious possibility.  
  
He ruled that possibility out when Bulma started to laugh. "Baka! That girl turned into this guy when I accidentally spilled some warm water on her. I screamed in shock."  
  
"Well he's dead anyway, I won't let him get away with this." Vegeta growled and raised his fist again.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Bulma snapped.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No! Now get out of here!"  
  
"Don't push me woman and stop giving me orders! I am royalty!"  
  
"I. Don't. Care! Now get out of here!"  
  
Vegeta growled as he stalked out over the shattered door muttering about freaks and a slow painful death.  
  
Turning back to the table, Bulma gasped, the boy's eyes were open and he was scanning the room around him. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Hi, where am I?"   
  
"Capsule Corp." Bulma said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You've never heard of us? We are one of the richest companies on the planet and provide Hoi Poi Capsules to the public."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"I knew you would get it." Bulma said happily.  
  
"Um, yeah, what are Hoi Ploy Capsules?"  
  
Bulma facefaulted and decided to try talking to the guy, there was something odd about him. "Do you remember how you ended up here?"  
  
"Not really, but I seem to recall falling through a hole in the air while I was in the middle of a fight."  
  
"Well my boyfriend found you and brought you here to get you cleaned up."   
  
"Oh, I'll have to thank him."   
  
Bulma nodded. "So what's you name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma stated proudly.  
  
"I thought you were a fighter."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You're covered in scars and show signs of years of training. How old were you when you started?"  
  
"About five or so, my father took me out on a ten year training trip." Ranma muttered as he noticed that there was air touching him in all the wrong places. "Why am I naked?"  
  
"I had to clean you up." Bulma said with a shrug. She wasn't about to admit that she liked the view and hadn't bothered to cover him up.  
  
"Where's my backpack, I need to get a change of clothes." Ranma said as he blushed and covered himself up with his hands.  
  
"Vegeta didn't bring a pack with him, didn't even mention seeing one."  
  
"Oh, it's probably back at the campsite with pops."   
  
"Can I ask you another question?"   
  
Ranma nodded as he sat up, deftly maneuvering to keep his privates covered as best he could. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"How do you change gender? Vegeta brought you in here as a girl and when I was cleaning you up you changed into this male aspect." Bulma said and pointed at him.  
  
"I was a girl? Are you sure?" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
Bulma folded her arms and nodded, giving him the 'look'.  
  
"Eh...heheheh." Ranma laughed, then sighs and mutters to himself. "Stupid curse."  
  
"A curse?"  
  
"Y's" Ranma mumbles.  
  
"How does it work?" Bulma asks excitedly, she's never heard of anything like this before.  
  
"Cold water turns me into a girl, hot water turns me into a guy."  
  
"I see and which form do you prefer?"  
  
"MALE! I HATE MY CURSE, IT'S RUINED MY LIFE AND I'D DO JUST ABOUT ANYTHING TO GET RID OF IT!" Ranma yelled and pounded the table in frustration. He'd only had the thing for a little less than a week and already it had made things worse for him.  
  
"Don't you yell at me again young man." Bulma said and wagged her finger in his face. "Or I'll sic Vegeta on you."  
  
Looking a little pale, Ranma nodded. "Sorry, but the curse just irritates me to no end."  
  
"Well if you let me I can spend some time studying you and see if I might find a way to cure you."  
  
"You have a cure?"   
  
"Idiot! I just said I might be able to find one if you let me study it in actions and run some tests." Bulma snapped.  
  
"Oh." Ranma said with some disappointment.  
  
"By the way..."  
  
"What now?" He muttered darkly.  
  
"Are you going to cover yourself back up or are you giving me a free show again?" Bulma asked with a smirk and made a point of looking down.  
  
"Eeep!"   
  
**********  
  
A few months ago in the current universe  
  
Deep out in space, between the great distance between planets where there was nothing but space dust and the random comet, there came a white sphere or pod flying along at great speed. There was no discernible form of propulsion on the thing, but for some reason the small device was moving at several time the speed of light and leaving a trail of light almost three miles long as it moved. The light that formed the tail surrounded the craft and seemed to be almost solid as every now and then a bit of rock would hit the energy and shatter into smaller pieces. It was quite a light show, but no one was around to appreciate it. If they had they would have tried to recreated it and record it for later use or sold it for mass production.  
  
There was a door that took up all of one side of the craft and had a small red window set into the top of the door that allowed one to look inside to see a large well muscled man sleeping inside. He was wearing a yellow fold around shirt with yellow ties going from his neck to his shoulder and down the side. Old worn pants with the shins wrapped in rope and a tiger striped bandana that held his hair out of his eyes. He had his arms folded and looked like he was resting peacefully or unconscious, it was really hard to tell in with the lack of light. The interior of the craft was quite small, with just enough room to allow him to sit in the chair comfortably, but otherwise there was no room to do anything else, it was even to small to stretch out. There was a small control panel set on the inside portion of the door, it had a little screen and several dozen little buttons inset into the metal. A series of rocks hit the energy field around the craft and it shook a little from the high speed impact.  
  
One of the dials on the control panel lit up and some strange symbols flowed across the small screen in a strange language, even the guy sleeping through all of this wouldn't have known what they said since this craft didn't actually belong to him. He just slept on as the sphere, with a significant pause, took a sudden turn and continued on it's way with more rocks being shattered on the energy field. It was unknown what had caused the change in course, but this time it was heading right for an asteroid belt that it had picked up on it's scanners. The occupant didn't wake up as the pod entered the field of floating rocks, nor did he wake when several of them bounced off the tiny hull and shattered on the energy field. These rocks were bigger than normal space debris and shook the ship with every impact and made him bounced around inside the sphere like a pin ball. Next time, when he woke up, he would remember to use the seat belt when he was unconscious in the pod.  
  
It took about an hour to make it through the asteroid belt and the little pod took little damage, once on the other side it altered course again and increased speed and vanished into the distance. The stars rushed past, it flew by several large planets, and passed through the cold emptiness of space for several hours. It was only than that it realized that it had made a wrong turn and turned back to retrace its course and made a note in the log to inform the creators about the flaw in it's navigational array. Surprisingly it had only popped up during the time that it's current owner had been using it, they visited the most interesting of places.  
  
Sudden left turn...  
  
Straight down for two hours...  
  
Sudden right turn and straight on till dawn.  
  
***  
  
Ranma stood on top of the fence about a mile from school and considered what had happened to him today at school and why those girls had attacked them. It was supposed to have been his first day of school and he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun playing around. He felt good and wanted to do that again, it was a bit perverted, but he was a guy after all. It wasn't often he got a chance to just let loose like that and it was probably going to be his last day of school for some time to come too, not that he minded, school had always sucked. His mother wouldn't be to happy with when she found out he had leveled the school in a fight with the Scouts though. He watched the smoking remains of the school in the distance and winced a little for his loss of control, then shrugged it off and grinned lecherously as he saw a girl with a set of blonde pig tails run away from the scene, her friends close behind. He supposed he would have to make a stop somewhere to make amends for what he just did, but he still considered it their fault for not leaving him alone like he had asked.   
  
During the time he'd spent with his friends in the other world, Goku, his son Gohan, and even Vegeta had changed him in ways that even today he found almost remarkable. He knew this, but hadn't really thought about it all that much except to acknowledge that he was very immature when he arrived and had grown up quite a bit as he trained with beings like Vegeta and Krillin, even spending a bit of time with Mutenroshi and a few others that had really altered his world view and expanded his horizons. He had been raised to be a man among men by his father after all, and once they had learned of this little fact they had all helped in their own ways to bring what they considered to be that kind of personality out of him.  
  
It had worked too, for the most part, his mother had nearly swooned when he told her some of his other world adventures and actions. How she considered a pervert to be manly was beyond him, but he was willing to step up to the plate every now and then to make her happy and this would make her day. So long as she kept hands away from his pants he knew she would go along with these kinds of actions. Her views were a bit weird even for him, but who was he to complain, he liked to play with the girls whenever he could. Bulma had been a surprise as had several of the other females he met during his time there, he was in no way as innocent as he had been when he first arrived. He had been exposed to too much in the last four years and it had affected him in ways that made him the person he was today, making him into a very powerful being. Him and Happosai would have been great friends if they were to ever meet, so his actions were kind of explainable. Juuhachigou had been fun to pick on like that, she was into fashion, but didn't seem to care if people saw her in the buff and with her newly created human body she was a fox.   
  
She did have that attitude problem though and he had tried to cure her of that little problem, it hadn't worked out though.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Usagi was in a bit of a dilemma herself, but glad the rest of her family was out of the house by the time she ran in the front door. She didn't want to get caught by them and have to explain the weird body armor she was wearing, the stupid thing hadn't gone away when she powered down either. Running home hadn't been as easy as she thought it would, that pervert's little gift seemed to grow more insistent as she ran and there wasn't a thing she could do to move it without looking really perverted to anyone that might have saw her. She thanked god that the jerk had only created a flat vibrator instead of a invasive one, that would have driven her into shock.  
  
She rushed into the bathroom on the second floor and spent a few minutes getting out of the strange outfit, flushed and panting heavily by the time she got it off, she tossed the offending thing to the floor and stomped on it a couple of times to make sure it wouldn't work again. It took her several minutes to calm down before she had the energy to get herself cleaned up and changed into a set of normal clothes. For some strange reason she wasn't all that mad at Ranma, only disappointed in his actions, then she looked out the window to see Ranma hovering there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"PERVERT!!" Usagi yelled, ripped the sink off the wall and threw it through the window and bounced it off his head with no noticeable effect. Okay, she was just a little mad at him, just good at hiding it better than others.  
  
"I didn't peak, though I wanted to." Ranma said before entering through the broken window and moving to stand in front of her.  
  
"Then why did you kiss me in class!?" Usagi asked with a glare, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she recalled the 'kiss', she blushed.   
  
"Needed to wake you up, you looked as bored as I was, and I know I was way better than that Mamo-Chan's name you where drooling in your sleep." Ranma replied by folding his arms and flexing his muscles like Vegeta did when he was chasing Bulma around.   
  
Usagi couldn't help but nod here head a few dozen times. "Yes, you were."   
  
Ranma grinned and puffed up in pride. "Look, about earlier, I don't want to fight you and the others anymore. I'm afraid I'll accidentally kill you all completely by accident and I 0don't want to do that if I can help it."   
  
"Oh yeah, RIGHT, just like when you 'accidentally' blew up the school without even trying?" Usagi asked sarcastically and poked him in his muscled chest, it was firm, and warm, and chiseled oh so perfectly. She had to suddenly resist the urge to rub herself all over that perfect body and...the sudden warmth that suffused her body, she blushed and stepped back and giggled nervously.   
  
Ranma ignored her finger as he nodded. "Exactly, I didn't really power up all that much and it was still was devastating enough to level the school, I wasn't using all that much power when I used those ki blasts and look what happened. Look, how about if you girls don't bother me and I won't bother you. OK?" Ranma said, he was kind of wondering what that strange look on her face was, but figured she was just getting mad at him.   
  
"I don't know..." Usagi hesitantly said as the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Mamoru rushed in and saw his girlfriend and Ranma standing there. Ranma gave a small wave, as if standing in a girls bathroom was a pretty common thing for him.  
"Hi'ya!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mamoru yelled as his world turned red and he launched himself at the invader trying to hurt his girlfriend. He would pay for humiliating him like he had earlier.  
"DIE!! AGHAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
***  
  
Back in Nerima Genma was sitting in front of the Shogi table with Soun and also thinking about what happened over the last few days. His son had returned from where ever he had ran off to and was strong enough to make the Dread Master seem like an irritating little bug. He wasn't sure what to do, but getting the truth out in the open with his friend had to be done. He drank a little of the sake that Kasumi had brought him earlier and took a few seconds to get his thoughts in order. Eventually, after a few half hearted attempts to distract Soun and rearranging the pieces to his favor, Genma came up with a partial plan.   
  
"Soun I think we might have a few problems to work out before our families can ever be joined together." Genma said.   
  
"What kind of troubles Genma?" Soun asked as he tried to figure out which pieces his friend had moved. "Look a blimp!"  
  
"Huh?" Genma said and turned to look before turning back to see what his position was now. "That aura we felt the other day was Ranma, I know it was. I made up that story I told you because I had no idea what had really happened to him three months ago, one night he just vanished and I had no idea if he ran away, was abducted by aliens, or killed by those Amazon."   
  
Genma moved a piece.  
  
"If that was indeed your son, then he's a powerful warrior and will make our grandchildren just as powerful or more so. We have to get him here, he will marry one of my daughters and attract new students to the dojo, we'll make enough money to live like kings." Soun said.   
Soun grinned and moved a piece, he was about to win.  
  
"That may be true, but as I was training him to be the greatest martial artist in the world, I've done a few things in the name of training that he didn't like very much and has never forgiven me for them. That ungrateful little snot, I'll eventually teach him to respect me, but I seriously doubt that he will just forget about them." Genma replied. "Look, Lone Wolf and Cub!!"  
  
Soun turned to look as Genma rifled the game board to give him a strategic advantage.  
  
"What kinds of things?" Soun asked as he turned back to survey 'his' new status in the game, it seemed like he was about to lose and Genma had the sudden advantage.   
  
"The kind of training the Master gave us of course, a few near death training experiences, some forbidden techniques, and a cursed training ground or three. You know, normal stuff." Genma replied as he moved his piece into a potential winning slot.   
  
"But wouldn't he want to follow what honor demands?" Soun asked, unable to understand why anyone would not like that kind of training. They had survived it and look how he and Genma had turned out, they were powerful fighters that few could withstand.  
  
"Before he left I had him tightly controlled and willing to do anything I wanted with just few little insults, but now I don't know, I honestly have no idea if he will obey or not and with that kind of power he can do anything he wants." Genma said with a nervous shrug.  
  
"Fire, Fire, Fire!!" Soun yelled suddenly and grinned as his friend dove off the porch and into the koi pond, he took a moment to reset the board as his friend dragged his soaking fur covered body out of the water and pulled out a sign. The panda seemed to be just a little irritated.  
  
*That was low, even for you.* Was written on the sign  
  
"Anything Goes old chap."  
  
***  
  
Back at Usagi's house Ranma just blinked as Mamoru's fist shot forward to hit him right in the face with a loud crack. Mamoru screamed in pain as several of the bones in his hand broke under the force of the blow. He whimpered and bounced back as Ranma grinned at him for his stupidity. Mamoru noticed that he hadn't even broken the skin or made a bruise, there wasn't a mark on the guy's face. He reached into his coat with his good hand to grab his Rose and transform, he had to save his daughter from this monster if he could. Oh yeah, and Usagi too.  
  
"That was really stupid, you know that?"" Ranma said conversationally.  
  
He noticed that Chibi-Usa was glaring up at him from behind Rose Boy and wondered why she looked like she was fading in and out of reality, it was like she was a ghost or something. He hoped the fading out of existence like that wasn't as painful as it looked, that weird look on her face was hard to ignore, that and her tears as she glared up at him the look of death.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate you." Chibi-Usa yelled.  
  
Ranma bent over and raised an eyebrow. "So what?"  
  
The little girl gasped as Ranma 'smiled' at her. "Um..."  
  
"You leave my daughter alone you monster!" Mamoru yelled and punched Ranma again, screamed out in pain, again, and dropped to his knees as he shattered the bones in his other hand as well. It had to be the most pathetic thing he'd ever seen, no, Mr. Satan back in the other world held that position. This guy was just as bad though, Ranma shrugged and thought about 'disciplining' the guy. Then ruled it out as totally useless, it was like picking on the weak deliberately and there were just some thing he wouldn't do. Now picking fight with an idiot was an entirely different story, Vegeta had taught him that one on their training trips through the city.  
  
Ranma smirked down at Usagi's broken boyfriend. "Man you are one stupid moron aren't you? What's this crap about this girl being your daughter? Does your girlfriend here know you've been cheating on her?"  
  
Usagi blushed again. "Um...actually she is my daughter, she's been sent back in time so that she can train with me as a Sailor Scout. She's a pest at times, but for the most part she is doing a good job except for a couple of things."   
  
With a loud wail Chibi-Usa fell to her knees and started hugging her father as she faded in and out of existence again, though there were a couple of seconds there where for some unknown reason the only thing that vanished was her clothing. Ranma blushed in surprise. "I'll never get the chance to grow up, to date, get married and have kids of my own to torment and embarrass!" She cried with a case of massive sniffles.   
  
"OK can someone please explain what that was all about?" Ranma asked in complete confusion, what was it with the girls in this area lately, were they all like this? Or was he just attracting the weird ones for some odd reason, it was like they were everywhere or something.   
  
"Well..." Started Usagi as she explained about Chibi-Usa and the whole time travel thing in a bit more detail as she knelt down and hugged her fading daughter with a bit of worry. She didn't understand why this fading thing was happening now, it wasn't like Mamoru had dumped her again. They were destined to get to get together in the future and she was looking forward to it with all her heart. She kept telling herself that as she gazed up at Ranma, it was the perfect angle to see something that wasn't all that obvious from a standing position.  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"Nope, it's always been like that."  
  
"Weird, oh wait a minute that explains how a guy like Trunks did something similar from where I came from. If time travel works like it did for him, even with the time line altered you and your future will still exist, but as a once possible or ghost of a future and can still travel to this timeline easily, any number of times." Ranma said, more to himself than Usagi.   
  
Usagi's eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet as she mumbled to herself. "No...school...it hurts my head..."   
  
Ranma sighed loudly and broke her out of her trance with a start. "You didn't understand a word of what I said, I know it's complicated, it took me about two months to figure it out when Bulma told me about the theory's myself. I still don't get everything she told me though." Ranma said.   
  
"You think Mamoru is going to be alright?" Usagi asked suddenly and looked a little worried for her boyfriend as he staggered to his feet and ran out of the room.  
"I'll get you for this!" Mamoru yelled as he vanished down the stairs.  
  
"I could've given him a Senzu Bean if he hadn't run out of here like that, I'm not totally heartless and he did get hurt because he attacked me." Ranma said with a shrug.   
  
"A what?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Senzu bean, a bean that instantly heals people and gives them a small boost in power. I intend to grow some as soon as the weather gets a little better." Ranma replied.   
  
"Oh." Was all that Usagi could say to that.   
  
"Well I have to go for now, so goodbye, I'll see you again some time Meatball Head." Ranma said with a grin as he leaped out the window and flew away in a burst of energy that nearly blew Usagi off her feet.  
  
"What did you call me?!!" Usagi yelled and almost dropped Chibi-Usa.  
  
***  
  
Ranma really didn't feel like going home as he flew out of Usagi's bathroom window, he had destroyed the entire school and just knew his mother was going to yell at him for it. He rose up above the city and hovered there as Piccolo would when he was meditating, after several minutes of thought he decided that a visit to Tenchi's place would be fun and he had to meet with is grandfather again for some more training. With a burst of Ki he took off towards the old Temple that was situated some distance just outside of town. Sure he could have teleported there, but where was the fun in that?  
  
He zoomed across the city and out over the forest in a matter of minutes and was soon closing on the Temple, Ranma smirked, three hours by land if had taken the train and buses here, but only ten minutes by Saiyan Air power. He preferred his method as he dropped into the trees and played a bit of tree tag to see how fast he could dodge between them, him and Vegeta had done this for hours on end back when he had been training. That had always been a lot of fun mostly because Vegeta liked to cheat, when he got bored he started to go though the trees instead of around them. Then he would start to attack with blasts of energy that could vaporized entire houses in a matter of seconds, those were the good old days.  
  
With a burst of light he zipped around a couple of trees and rose into the air above the Temple, Ranma could see the huge tree that marked the property as it spread out in all it's glory. He flew over to land on the small island where the tree was sitting, this place was always been filled with a very strong kind of Ki that made him feel better and happier than he felt in some time. He landed and sat down to relax while he waited for someone to find him, almost immediately he sensed someone heading his way and shook his head. He'd hoped for a couple hours of rest, but the his grandpa had always been a crafty old bugger.   
  
"Hi Grandpa!" Ranma called out.  
  
"Ranma? What in the world are you doing here? I thought you decided to stay with your mother for few months?" Katsuhito called out as he stopped at the edge of the small pond and watched as his grandson rolled to his feet.  
  
"I got into a bit of trouble and decided to take a break from it." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
"Humph!! Knowing you I would guess that you blew something up."  
  
Ranma nodded in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head as he floated across the water and landed beside Katsuhito. The old man had seen Ranma's powers in action the last time he was here so he wasn't all that surprised, though this was the first time he had seen Ranma actually fly like this. He could do it himself with the power of Jurarian, but it took lots of energy, something that Ranma made look like he was walking across the street.  
  
"Well boy, you can stay, but you have to call your mother and let her know you're here. Then I want to do a little sparring with you, it's been a while since I had a proper fight, are you up for it?" Katsuhito asked as he pulled a bokken from his robes.  
  
"Are you up for it old man, I don't want you to break a hip or something?" Ranma asked with a smirk.  
  
"This 'old man' will kick your ass."   
  
"Heh, prove it."  
  
The old man just smirked and bopped Ranma over the head. "You have a phone call to make first."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ranma muttered as he took to a nearby path that led to the main house where the only phone was located. Twenty minutes later Ranma and Katsuhito were using one of the Temple's training grounds, moving at speeds that could barely been seen. Tenchi and Sassami stood off to one side and watched as Ranma trained with their grandfather. It was a rare sight to see his grandfather being pushed to his limits and a bit of a shock that someone as young as Ranma could do it, but his intense training had made Ranma into a fighting machine that few could match.   
  
Ranma had other things on his mind as he fought, he had mastered the ability to think on multiple levels from Goku, a trick that Vegeta had never been able to pick up and one that had allowed him to figure out how to fight a strong opponent even while in the midst of battle. He thought about how the last few days had gone and knew that he had nothing to fear from the the Sailor Scouts that he hadn't already dealt with, they just did not compare to his training while in the other universe. Of course he wouldn't have feared them before his little trip, but now that he had seen them in action and been more than a little disappointed in their actions. There was potential there, but they were way to dependent on that green haired chick to be effective or dangerous, they needed training in fighting, team work, and group tactics. Just like he had gone though to make the changes in his life and get away from Genma's training and assert his own independence instead of the strange kind of slavery that had been forced on him since he started this training trip.   
  
They moved around the small clearing, nearly shattering the bokken for the thousandth time when suddenly a giant, organic looking spaceship came down out of the clouds and slowed to a hover over the main house. This actually caught Ranma by surprise and he accidentally lashed out at Katsuhito's bokken with to much Ki fused into the wood and his opponents bokken into a several tiny little pieces that fell apart in the old man's hands as they bounded away from each other. Ranma turned to look at the ship, he had seen the Saiyan pods that his friends used and a copy of the larger one that Goku had when he went to the Namek home world, but never one made out of wood. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen, there was no way wood could stay air tight in the vacuum of space. Even stranger was that he could sense a powerful Ki signature coming from inside and the craft itself, that meant that it was alive, a living space ship.   
  
"What in the hell is that?"   
  
"That looks like the Tsunami, the royal trees ship of Azusa, Funaho, and Misaki the rulers of Jurarian and our great-grand parents." Tenchi said form off to the side  
  
Ranma facefaulted. "Where in the hell did you come from?!"  
  
"Um...the house?" Tenchi said, he looked a little confused.  
  
"No shit?" Ranma asked with a smirk as he turned back to the ship. "Looks like I get to meet my great-grand parents now. This should prove interesting."  
  
"Shall we head down and see what they want?" Katsuhito said and gestured at the ship.  
  
"Let's go." Ranma said and started bounding through the trees.  
  
They all missed it as a large round wooden pillar that phased out of the shadows and followed along behind them. It moved silently as the men ran along in front of it, the lens set into the upper portion of the wood was focused on Ranma as he bounced along. Kamendaki would have smirked, but it didn't have a face, so it gave the impression of a smirk. Then it tripped over a root, how I don't' know, and slammed into the ground with a crash. Kamendaki groaned, wobbled back into the air, tried to pretend it hadn't just tripped and floated through the air, it was impossible for it to trip over anything.  
  
Yeah, that was it.  
  
***  
Up in the Space Ship Tsunami, Azusa, the Emperor of Jurarian sat upon is throne and glared down at the house where Yosho or Katsuhito as he liked to be called on this planet lived with his grandson. He really hadn't wanted to waste his time coming to backwater planet in the middle of nowhere again, but when his son had invited them to visit, his two wives Funaho and Misaki had jumped at the chance to visit the children again. Of course his wives had to make a vacation out of the whole trip, but all he wanted to do was drag his son back home and put him on the throne so that he could finally step down as Emperor. He would find a way, being Emperor was a job he didn't want anymore and there was only one person in the whole universe that could take the job from him and that was Yosho. The boy would come back with him on this trip or he would be kidnapped from his bed in the middle of the night by the royal guard themselves.  
  
He nodded, it was the perfect plan.  
  
Of course that would probably never happen because he knew his son so well, but he could always have a little hope that things would go his way for once. Azusa was a tall man, with a black hair and a bearded streaked with white, he had been on the throne for a very long time because of his stubborn son. So here he was being dragged back to visit the ungrateful bastard and to meet yet another of his grandsons, hopefully this one would be better than the last one he had met. That spineless pansy was a disgrace to the Jurian name and status and would never get a chance to be on the throne if he had any say in the matter. They beamed down and appeared in front of the house in a sparkle of light and looked around just as Ayeka and Sassami came barreling out of the house to hug Misaki, she was nearly knocked the woman off her feet. They squealed happily, Azusa winced, then Funaho got into the action and he had to back off before they tried to get him as well.   
  
"Momma!!"  
  
"Ayeka, Sassami, how are you doing?"  
  
"Very well mother."  
  
"It seems that there is another heir to the Jurarian throne."  
  
"Why didn't I know about him before this!" Azusa growled.  
  
"He was missing, I hadn't heard from him in over ten years and thought him either dead or unavailable." Katsuhito said as he walked out of the woods with Ranma and Tenchi following along behind him.  
  
"Still, I would have liked to have known about him long before this."  
  
Katsuhito shrugged. "Why dredge up something that could prove to be a lost cause?"  
  
"Where is he?" Funaho asked as she detached Sassami from her leg and looked around.  
  
With a gesture Katsuhito pointed at Ranma, who was looking over the wooden ship above them. "Ranma..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"These are your great-grand parents Ranma."  
  
Double Glomp!!  
  
"He's so handsome!" Funaho squealed as she rubbed herself on Ranma in a somewhat disturbing manner.  
  
"He's perfect!!" Misaki yelled an instant later and joined in.  
  
Azusa took one look at the nervous boy and snorted. "He's a wimp!"  
  
Tenchi started laughing and was soon rolling on the ground along with Sassami, Ryoko, and Ayeka.  
  
"Azusa, don't be an idiot!!" His wives yelled at him.  
  
"Look at him, I'll bet he can barely move around let alone fight his way out of a paper bag."  
  
Strangely enough Ranma wasn't even mad, he had been around Vegeta to long to get angry over someone calling him weak. No, he'd learned that he always had to prove himself before anyone would take him seriously. The reaction had always been a mystery to him, it wasn't like he didn't stand over six foot tall, had a set of huge muscles that gave him the incredible definition like Goku had. He remembered that Mutenroshi had said something similar to him when they met and Ranma had nearly punched the old guy for even suggesting such a thing. He'd been more accommodating after he'd had to swim back to the little island when the old fart had kicked him out into the ocean. Then just to add insult to injury the old pervert had kicked the crap out of him and made a mockery of his training under Genma. Three days later he was running all over the main land delivering milk and tilling fields with his hands with a two hundred kilo metal turtle shell on his back. It had been hell.  
  
"You shouldn't do that Azusa, he is a lot more than he appears at first glance." Washu said as she appeared beside Ranma.  
  
"Why not woman, he's just standing there like an idiot and not even reacting to my insults, he's a spineless moron." Azusa sneered.  
  
Ranma snorted and figured he would have to show this guy what he was made of. "Fine, if you want to stand there and insult me all day go ahead, there isn't a thing you can do to hurt me and you don't look all that tough anyway, perhaps you are the spineless moron instead?"  
  
"You'll pay for that boy." Azusa yelled, the veins on his neck stood out as he tensed for combat.  
  
"But..." Started Washu, but Ranma cut her off.  
  
"I've met jerks like this before, they always have to prove they are better than others to make themselves seem bigger. This loser couldn't touch me if he wanted to."  
  
Azusa growled evilly as Funaho and Misaki paled, recognizing the signs of their husband when he was about to lose his temper. "Now Azusa calm down, you remember what happened last time you got angry like this. Ranma has to live to take the throne you know..."  
  
"DIE YOU PATHETIC WIMP!!" Azusa screamed and threw a punch for Ranma's head that was powered by the full fury of Jurarian's power.  
  
"NO DADDY, DON'T!!" Sassami yelled.  
  
Ayeka just smirked, maybe her little plan to do away with this Saiyan wouldn't have to be used after all. Then she saw an aura flare around Ranma in an instant before Azusa's fist would have hit him. The thing sprang up so fast and with such power that it knocked Katsuhito and Tenchi off their feet from several feet away, his hand came up and caught the energy charged fist and he sneered at the shocked look on Azusa's face. There was an explosion of energy that blew everyone else still on their feet to the ground and sent up a blast effect that filled the area around them with a huge explosion of power. Seconds later Ranma's aura pushed the dust and smoke away from them and found to his surprise that his entire arm was numb, he grinned at Azusa's shocked face as it slowly lifted to look a him with respect and fear.  
  
"You're strong, I'll give you that, but you can't come close to my power old man and if you continue to attack me I'll punt your ass clear out of the atmosphere with without your precious little wooden ship. Got that?" Ranma said pleasantly and squeezed his fist.  
  
"I-Impossible..." Azusa muttered.  
  
"Humph!!" Ranma said and let go of Azusa's hand. "Grow up old man, there is always someone stronger."  
  
"Lord Azusa, Ranma is 7/8ths Saiyan and..." Washu said as she started to stand up again and dust her clothing off.  
  
"Saiyan!!" Funaho and Mizaki yelled in unison.  
  
Ranma folded his arms arrogantly and grinned. "Heh, I'm more powerful than anything on this planet."  
  
Azusa was shocked and backed off a few steps to take another look at Ranma, one in an entirely new light as he shook his injured hand. The women didn't need to know that the boy had just broken several of his fingers, they would be healed within the hour anyway. He had met Saiyan's in the past and knew that were some of the worst possible people he had ever had the misfortune to encounters of his life, they had more power available to them than they could handle and the strongest of them could blow up entire worlds if they wanted to. They had a reputation as conquerors and killers of incredible power, though he recalled that he had also been told that they were extinct, killed off long ago by a meteor when it destroyed their world.   
  
"How in the world is it possible for you to be a Saiyan, boy? They've been extinct for thousands of years."  
  
"Let's just say I ran into a strange situation and leave it at that because even I have no idea how it happened. They tried to explain it to me and no matter how many times they went over it I just couldn't understand it." Ranma said with a shrug.  
  
Washu started to cackle and Ranma knew he had just made a mistake.  
  
***  
  
The instant Ranma had flew away from the Tsukino house Sailor Pluto had taken the time to appear in Usagi's room just as she was coming out of the bathroom. "Usagi, we must talk!"  
  
"AGHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! DON'T DO THAT!" Usagi yelled as she clutched her heart and gasped for air as she slammed into the wall and her hair tried to climb the wall.  
  
"That boy is dangerous!"  
  
"Yes he is and so long as we leave him alone he won't bother us or get in our way."  
  
"Crystal Tokyo is slowly vanishing because of him, we must get rid of him before that future dies completely."  
  
"Pluto, he hasn't hurt anyone yet." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Look what he did to your school!"  
  
"You and the others attacked him just like I did."  
  
"Then look what he did to your boyfriend..."  
  
"Mamo-chan attacked him first, it's the baka's own fault he broke his hand in the way he did." Usagi said in a huff and folded her arms.  
  
"But Usagi, I was only trying to protect you from that monster." Mamoru whined from the stairs where he was standing.  
  
"Humph! I saw the way you were holding Chibi-Usa." Usagi said as she took them to the kitchen and took a set out bowls out of the cupboard set a bit of ice cream for them to eat as they talked.  
  
"He knows who you are now, he knows where you live, why don't you just wear a shirt with a bull's-eye on it!" Sailor Pluto bellowed. "He's dangerous!"  
  
Usagi handed her one of the bowls with a spoon. "He seemed nice enough, he even apologized to me for attacking us and Chibi-Usa hasn't faded out once since then." Usagi said. "Rocky Road or chocolate?"  
  
"SEEMED NICE!?" Pluto yelled as she glanced at the ice cream Usagi had pulled out of the fridge. "Chocolate, please."  
  
"THE MAN IS A WALKING PLAGUE THAT DESTROYS EVERYTHING AROUND HIM!!!" Mamoru screamed.  
  
Usagi sighed, she hadn't wanted this to happen and Ranma had said on a couple of occasions now that he didn't want to bother them and if they left him alone he would do the same. Plus she really didn't want to bother someone that had taken on the entire team and wiped the floor with them, then turned around and walked away as if it had been a complete waste of time. He had just been irritated with them attacking him for no reason, the guy had a good heart.  
  
"He broke my hand!" Mamoru yelled.   
  
Usagi's eyes flared with anger as she glared at her boyfriend, she almost forgot to eat her ice cream, almost. "You tried to hit his titanium hard skull!" Usagi yelled and added. "Honestly if he was an enemy he probably would already have used mind control on you by now, you certainly seem to enjoy being dominated enough."   
  
Pluto flinched and hoped Usagi hadn't seen it.  
  
"Don't bring that up." Mamoru complained as he blushed.   
  
"If he was an enemy you would all have been vaporized long before he decided to stop by and talk things out with me. If things followed along the way they do I would have been forced at some point in the next couple of months to hit him with an attack from the Silver Crystal and killed him anyway." Usagi said.   
  
***  
  
Ryoga Hibiki growled and his snapped up to look in the direction of Japan the instant Ranma had stepped back onto this Earth, he marveled at his enemies power and took the precaution of hiding his own aura an instant later. This would better than he thought, but it would mean that more time would be needed to set his plans in motion. He had to make sure Ranma didn't interfere before he was ready for him, revenge was close at hand and there was nothing that bastard could do to stop him. It had been some time since they had last met and he wanted to make sure this one took place at the correct time and place of his choosing. He started to laugh insanely as images of a battered and broken Ranma knelt before him and begged him to stop the torture, it was the perfect dream and he planned to make sure ever image of it came true.   
  
Shrugging his pack off he sat it down in the middle of the large clearing and reaching in to pull out a small jar. There were what looked like a small seed sitting within giving off a slight glow, with this little item all his dreams of revenge would be brought to frutation. Litterally, he cackled as he put it back in his pack. He would use it later, right now he had to find something to eat now that he could rule his home world now that he was home. Everything he had ever wanted to do was in the palm of his hand. He glanced back at the crater his space pod had made in the wooded area around him and shrugged, he probably wouldn't see it again now that he was home. Revenge was his main goal, but even he needed food to survive the coming months. He moved to leave when something hit him in the back and exploded, he stumbled a couple of steps in surprise and blinked at his burning clothes. He turned around to see dozens of soldiers leveling their guns at him and screaming something in a strange language, one of them was reloading a bazooka of some kind. His landing must have attracted some attention and these guys were sent out to investigate.  
  
Ryoga grinned, his longer than normal fangs glinting in the sun   
light.  
  
"I always like to play."  
  
***  
  
Dinner at the Temple was a bit of a surprise for Azusa when he found out his youngest daughter had cooked dinner for them, like some common cook. A glare from Mizaki, who had already experienced her daughters skills in the kitchen, caused Azusa to calm down and take a different path. "That meal was incredible!" Azusa shouted and added. "How did you learn to cook like that little one?"   
  
Sassami giggled and hugged her father and whispered in his ear. "I watched a lot of cooking programs when Ayeka was flying all across the galaxy acting like Captain Ahab."  
  
"Capt...who?"  
  
"I'll explain later daddy."  
  
Azusa grunted and returned to eating, he had to find a way to get his daughter out of the kitchen, it wouldn't be right for a princess of her standing to be mucking about with the common rabble, even acting like one of them, she had responsibilities to live up to. Now that he had ruled Tenchi unsuitable for the throne, the only logical thing he could have done under the circumstances, he had to make a decision on Ranma. If it hadn't been for his very tiny amount of Jurarian ancestry he wouldn't have even considered it, but the boy showed more potential than some of the others he could name at a time like this. There was one other things that was putting him off as well, he glanced over at Ranma who was on his tenth serving and still shoveling food down his throat like a starving dog.  
  
A Saiyan's eating habits had certainly outlived their race, they were said to be the biggest gluttons in the universe. 'Fucking Loser.' Azusa growled under his breath and glared at the body as he downed an entire pitcher of tea.  
  
"What was that father?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"Nothing!!"   
  
Masaki whapped him across the back of the head just as the doorbell rang. Ayeka got up and went to answer the door. She ignored her mother 'politely' whispering in Asuza's ear, he looked a little pale. She returned a few seconds later and pointed at Ranma as she made her way back to her seat.   
  
Glomp!!  
  
Ranma nearly chocked on all the food in his mouth and started coughing. "Hi mom, (cough, cough) when did you get here?"  
  
"I got a call from Tenchi earlier and he told me some of my relatives were here for a visit and I wanted to see them. I also wanted to talk to you about what happened to the school today." Nodoka replied with a grin.  
  
"It'll be rebuilt eventually, luckily no one was hurt though."  
  
"That's why I decided to have you placed in a new school for the time being, they weren't to pleased with you, so you'll start at the new place tomorrow."  
  
Ranma groaned, he did not need this right now.   
  
"Just because the last one was obliterated doesn't mean you can just stop going to school." Nodoka said as she bopped him on the head.   
  
"Tenchi didn't after Ryoko trashed his school and things turned out just fine." Ranma pointed out. He ignored Ryoko perking up and latching onto Tenchi's arm and snuggling into his chest. Ayeka snarled and Tenchi just looked embarrassed.  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" Ryoko said, then whispered something into his ear.  
  
Tenchi almost melted into a puddle of embarrassment right there at the table, he was frozen in shock.  
  
"Get away from my Tenchi you horrible, horrible woman!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Ranma, Washu had me sitting in her lab for those two months the school was being rebuilt. She was home schooling me..." Tenchi finally managed to get out, he really didn't want to think about where Ryoko's tail was right then.  
  
"I used to be a member of a collage on Juri sometime back, one of the professors, I always loved to educate the kids." Washu said, she grinned evilly.  
  
"I already know everything they're trying to teach me anyway." Ranma protested.  
  
"You need to go to school, not for an education, but to find some friends and get yourself a nice girlfriend and me some grandchildren. Try not to blow this one up or you'll have to rebuild the next one by yourself." Nodoka said as she walked off, but not before giving him the parental glare of death.  
  
Ranma gulped and nodded.   
  
"See, these Earth kids are total wimps!" Asuza yelled.  
  
Whap! Sassami blushed as she hid her hand in her apron and retreated to the kitchen, her mother just nodded at her approvingly.  
  
"See you old fool, even you daughter thinks you're taking this crap to far." Funaho yelled at him.  
  
***  
  
It was about midnight when Ranma stepped out of the house and headed into the woods behind the house. This small valley would be the perfect place for him to take care of something he'd been putting off with all the attacks lately. He took his time as he walked and took in the scenery around him, there really hadn't been enough time to just enjoy himself in the longest time and he needed a break. There was just enough light in the sky to let his Saiyan enhanced body could see perfectly even though it was very dark out. It was quiet too, totally quiet, he couldn't even hear any animals in the trees or anything. This seemed to give the whole world a strange and dangerous feel, it was just the kind of thing he needed to relax a little.  
  
Stopping by the lake he looked out over the water and listened to the waves as they played against the shore and the wind as it blew across the lake to ripple his clothes and threaten to blow him into the water below. He resisted and smiled, after that he followed along the shore and headed deeper into the woods. There had to be some place on the gounds that weren't visited very often and needed to find it. It had to bee off the main trails and far enough away that some random hiker wouldn't stumble across it by accident. He skirted the side of a hill of trees for several minutes before he found what he was looking for, the vegitation was thick and over grown enough that it was obvious that they hadn't been touched by human hands in years.  
  
Rising up above the thick bushes and trees he moved into the air and floated above the trees, he found a place about twenty feet ahead where he could land safely. It was a tiny little grass covered spot with trees spreading out from it in all directions. There wasn't even anything in the way of thick bushes to hinder his quest, with a grin he reached into his pocket he pulled out a small bag and pulled out a seed and held it up. He only had a limited amount of them and had to be careful how he used them, they were such a complicated life form. The conditions had to be just so for them to flourish, isolation and lots of surrounding life force like that provided by a forest.  
  
Pulling out three more seeds, Ranma put the bag away as she knelt down and plunged his hand into the ground. There was plenty of moisture for them about a foot down so he pocked three finger sized holes in the earth and dropped a seed into each of them. Then he concentrated for a second and channeled a massive amount of pure Ki into the ground around the seeds for several minutes as he packed the earth right over the seeds. It was a royal pain, but in the end it would be worth it so long as the seeds sprouted. It was slow growing plant and only produced a couple seeds every six months or so and would be worth millions if sold to the general public.  
  
Kirrin had made him promise to take his own life to protect the seeds from people that did not deserve them. Ranma was glad to give that promise, it had allowed him to get the bag of seeds he now held and it was highly unlikely that anyone would ever come across this spot for years and even then they wouldn't know what they were looking at. Once he was finished planting the seeds he stood up and dusted off his hands and flew into the sky. He buzzed the lake just out of reach of the water and used his aura to keep it from touching his body, eventually he slowed down and landed on the dock and looked into the sky again. That had only taken about an hour or so, hopefully no one would notice what he was doing.  
  
"Ah Hah! I caught you!"   
  
Ranma turned around to see Ayeka wearing a demure blue robe as she walked out of the house and stalked over to him. Asuka and Kamendaki appeared on either side of her as she came over to glare hatefully at him. "I knew you were up to no good! You're Saiyan after all and its common knowledge that your race can't be trusted and now I've caught you!"  
  
"Keep it down Ayeka, you'll wake everyone up." Ranma whispered.  
  
"I WILL NO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN YOU TRAITOR!!"  
  
He raised and eyebrow and shook his head, why did things like this seem to follow him around like a stinky dog? "What are you talking about?"  
  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"   
  
"Um...huh?"  
  
"Asuka, Kamendaki, attack!"   
  
"What?"  
  
Twin beams of red and blue light lanced out of the colored crystals near the top edge of the large wooden guardians and caught the confused Ranma right in the chest. He was blown back wards by the blow and his shirt took most of the damage, then before he could get back up dozens of little logs appeared around him and started arching with electricity. "Crap!" Ranma muttered as they all focused on him and started burning holes in his clothing as she sat there trying to block the attack. It didn't really hurt him physically, but his clothes were a different matter.  
  
"You won't get away with your evil plans now Saiyan, I've heard all the stories about your kind." Ayeka cackled.  
  
Heaving a loud sigh, Ranma waved his hand sent a concussion of Ki charged air at Ayeka and blew her off her feet. "Cut it out, I haven't done anything to you or anyone one else." He said with obvious irritation.  
  
Asuka and Kamendaki moved to protect Ayeka as they were ordered to do and fired another set of beams, but his time Ranma was expecting them and put up a shield of Ki and blocked them with ease. He briefly considered blowing them to splinters and letting the 'princess' clean up the mess, but he wanted to know why she was attacking him first. Turning back to her he took a blast of energy into his side and gritted his teeth in pain, he'd underestimated her. "Cut this out Ayeka, why in the world are you attacking me. I haven't done anything to you."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
Ranma threw his hands up in the air. "I do not believe this crap. I'm going to bed you can play around out here all you want."   
  
"PERVERT!" Ayeka yelled and started firing blasts of energy at him again.  
  
His hand flared with energy and blocked each blast of energy as it came at him, but this only proved to piss the princess off even more. Ranma was quite surprised when the blasts started to get stronger and stronger, though she had to take a second to gather the energy before she fired it now. He was forced to gather more energy as well to block her blasts, but other than that he didn't plan on causing her any harm. So far he hadn't figured out why she was attacking him, but figured she must have jumped to some strange conclusion and blamed him for something. Then he started to sense something at the edges of his awareness that didn't feel right.  
  
"Pay attention to me while I kill you." Ayeka growled.  
  
By this time Ayeka had woken up everyone in the house and they were standing out on the lawn trying to figure out why she was attacking him. Ranma ignored them as he looked around the property, there was something out there and he didn't like what he was sensing. He hadn't felt anything like this that fight with Majin Buu, that sucker had some of the evilest Ki he had ever encountered and in the end only Goku with the help of his friends had been able to stop that monster. What he was sensing was along the same lines and he didn't like it one bit, there were still things he had to master before he would be ready to fight at Buu's level of chaos. He didn't have time to play with Ayeka right now, if this was what he thought it was then he had to take it out before someone was hurt.  
  
"Enough!" Ranma muttered as he shot forward and tapped several of Ayeka's shiatsu points to freeze her in place.   
  
"Do you guys feel that?" Ranma asked out loud.  
  
"What do you mean Ranma?" Tenchi and Ryoko asked.  
  
"That aura of pure evil that seems to be everywhere."   
  
"YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF!" Ayeka yelled as she tried to move.  
  
Ranma turned to yell at her, but stopped when he saw the a bit of smoke wrapping around Ayeka. His senses were running at full power now and he could see all the bugs as they moved through the area, could smell everything around him, and one look at Ayeka was enough to tell him that he had been right. It seemed to hover over the girl as he watched, caressing her chin and whispering into her ear. Evil energy was wafting off Ayeka in droves as it moved about her, through her hair, down the front of her dress for a quick feel, and out the bottom of her robe.  
  
"Ranma quit staring at Ayeka like she was a chocolate cake and tell us what is going on." Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Can't any of you see it?" Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"See what Ranma? That Ayeka is pissed off at you for some reason?" Katsuhito asked and looked his half sister over.  
  
"That evil smoke that is surrounding her..." Ranma muttered as he watched in fascination, he had to resist blowing the girl out of existence. He could feel that if he waited to long that there would be no way to save Ayeka from this thing. She was seemed to be possessed in some way. There was a barely perceived laughter in the air as several tendrils of smoke reach out to touch Asuka and Katsuhito. Ranma watched as their expressions changed almost instantly from confusion to anger, they drew out a pair of wooden handles that turned out to be energy swords of some kind and attacked him an instant later. He was on the defensive almost instantly, blocking one attack while dodging another. Both men were expert swords man and their blades seemed to grant them some kind of strange protection that he hadn't encountered yet.  
  
"Stop it, I don't want to hurt any of you!"  
  
"Die Saiyan, I will never let you taint our blood with your filth." Asuka hissed.  
  
"You are not wanted here, leave and never return." Katsuhito growled.  
  
It hurt, but Ranma understood that they were being manipulated by something evil. He would not let them be used like this, there had to be something he could do. "Don't make me hurt you." Ranma said and took a stance.  
  
Ryoko suddenly started to writhe and growl, Tenchi and the other stepped away from her hastily and tried to figure out what was going on. She formed an energy blade, floated into the air, and down on him to join in the fight with Asuka and Katsuhito. Ranma started to power up, while on the defensive he could hold them off for a very long time. But it was beginning to look like he would be forced to fight back and he didn't want to, they were family. Then Ayeka broke out of her paralysis and charged in to help, he could see that the evil smoke was surrounding all of them and he was being pressed to defend himself from being attacked from so many angles.  
  
His aura flared and Asuka and Katsuhito went flying back, crashing through the outside wall of the house. Ayeka and Ryoko screamed in anger and flared with more energy to attack him in unison, they were girls, so a part of Ranma always held back against them. Through out the whole thing he heard someone laughing at him and forcing the fight to continue, he racked his brain for some way to stop this. Then the girls got a little to close and he grabbed Ayeka by the arm and tossed her over his shoulder and into the lake. Ryoko, though female, was a fighter and had years of experience so he knew she could take a hit. In a blur he slammed her to the ground and tossed her right at Ayeka as she tried to swim back to shore. The cat like woman slammed into Ayeka butt first and squawked as they were both nearly drowned.  
  
Focusing on the smoke like being, Ranma threw out a punch and let off a wave of Ki charged with happiness. He didn't use the old style attack with his emotions very often anymore, but every now and then they did come in handy. The smoke became visible to the rest of the family and they could hear it screaming in pain as they gaped at it. Ranma pressed his attack by firing a blast at it, but this time the smoke wasn't affected, instead it flowed around and took on the shape of a girl. By the time it was done forming Ranma wondered what the heck was going on. The girl stood up slowly, her long white hair seemed to go out in every direction and to move on his own. She had a light brown skin and cruel looking eyes, there were red glowing slashes above each eye and triangles below them. Her clothing nearly gave him a nose bleed, it was all black leather and silver bits, the halter top held her large breasts solidly, thigh high black boots with silver decorations, a black leather jacket with an evil grin on the back, fingerless gloves, and a cute little hat.  
  
"Mortal, attacking me will be the last mistake you ever make."   
She snarled and flared with evil energy.  
  
Ranma stepped back as the evil aura hit him, it was even worse now that it was being directed at him. Control a sudden burst of fear he took a stace and smirked. "A cute girl like you shouldn't be playing with fire, you could hurt those tiny little hands of yours."  
  
"I am the Demon Mara and you are one dead mortal." She snarled and built up a large amount of energy.  
  
"Calm down little girl and lets talk about this." Ranma said.  
  
"DIE!!" Black lightning fired out of her hands and slammed into the ground at Ranma's feet. It exploded upward and blew him through several nearby trees.   
  
Everyone else dived for cover.  
  
Smoking and with even more of his clothing destroyed, Ranma tossed a fallen tree off to the side and sat up to see Mara stalking towards him as more of that black lightning started to surge off her half naked body. It had been a very long time sine he'd been hit with something that strong and to his growing surprise did she didn't even look winded. Rolling to his feet she just grinned at him and held her hands out to fire off another blast of energy, this time it was a large ball of black energy. It reminded him of a Ki blast so he reacted in kind and fired off his own to block it. He had to gape in shock as his Ki blast went right through it and vanished as it left the other side and the black ball slammed into with the force of a truck.  
  
He came to a rest after passing through several more trees and gasped in pain, this girl was something else. Pain, he hadn't felt anything like this since that practice fight with Vegeta had gotten out of hand and he had spend a week in the rejuvenator with every bone in his body broken. He grinned, one of the down sides he'd found while training with Goku and Vegeta was that once one reached a certain level of power nothing short of god like power could stop him and even if this girl was giving off an evil aura she was powerful. This was what he had been looking forward to for some time now, though he had hoped it would be more of a Rival than a some deranged evil woman.  
  
"Heh."  
  
Mara stopped a few feet away, there were downed trees and a groove in the dirt from where Ranma had landed. Hearing him laugh while several trees were on top of him was a bit of a surprise. She cocked her head to the side and charged up a bit of energy to finish the mortal off. Urd had taken an interest in this guy and anything Urd might have a hand in was something she had to stop. She had been manipulating things from behind the scenes for a few weeks now and everything had been going according to plan until she had tried to manipulate that Ayeka girl while out in the open. Who would have thought this mortal would be able to sense her while she was working? Trying to influence the rest of the family hadn't worked to well either because this guy had a heart of gold, her spells just bounced off him. His willpower was strong enough to keep her magic from taking hold and had gotten on her nerves. Then he had attacked her and given her a reason to end his life and take a direct hand in ruining Urd's plan.  
  
"Quit laughing and let's finish this mortal." Mara snarled and fired the ball of energy into the pile of rubble over Ranma's body. The wood pile exploded around her with bits of wood and splinters bouncing off a force field, it felt good to let go like this, it was such a rare opportunity to just cut loose and kill someone. She waved a hand behind her just as Tenchi attacked her with the Tenchiken, picking him up, as he screamed in shock, and tossing him across the property and into the lake. Then she turned back to see Ranma landing on the ground nearby, his aura was flaring up higher and higher as she watched.  
  
"Now you die." Mara said in a calm voice and smirked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, your strong I'll give you that and you made sure those two old men couldn't do stop you. Still, I am Saiyan now and that comes with some really cool abilities, some of which can stop you." Ranma said as he returned her smirk, his hair started to flicker between black and yellow at the edges and his aura started to buzz with power.  
  
Mara just blinked and cringed a little as she read his rising power level. She hadn't encountered a Saiyan in a very long time and very few of them had been able to reach this level of power, the Legendary Super Saiyan was supposed to be the ultimate fighter for those could reach this stage. Ranma screamed as his aura turned yellow and his hair turned into a spiky mess of yellow, his eyes turned a pale green and his eyebrows turned yellow. Trees, splinters, rocks, and leaves were blown away as his power surged into the stratosphere and lit up the night.  
  
"Now where were we?" Ranma asked, his voice had changed slightly and to Mara's surprise there were these slashes above and below his eyes*. She paled in shock and wondered if she might have just broken one of the cardinal rules.  
  
"How do you warrant having those symbols on your face, you're mortal." Mara asked and backed up a bit.  
  
"What symbols?" Ranma asked in surprise and pulled out a mirror to look at himself.  
  
Mara facefaulted. "How could you not know?!"  
  
"Like I've ever stood in front of a mirror and looked at my face while in this form, I had better things to do." Ranma snapped and put the mirror away.  
  
Spitting out leaves, Mara stood up and made a decision. She smiled at Ranma, waved, and vanished in a burst of bad smelling smoke. "Bye!"   
  
"Hey!" Ranma yelled and thumped a nearby tree, shattering it into little tiny pieces in his anger.  
  
Reality suddenly flickered and Ranma developed a migraine all of a sudden, he'd just been doing something, but couldn't figure out what it was. He unconsciously powered down and headed back towards the house and tried to figure how why he was out in the forest in ripped up clothes. Behind him the destroyed forest sparkled and suddenly became perfectly normal and undamaged, from there it followed along behind Ranma as he walked, over took him and fixed his clothes, and changed everything in his path that had been damaged. From there the Ultumat Force altered memories and made the needed changes to set things right.  
  
Up in the sky Urd hovered in the darkness, she looked a little singed in her form fitting negligee, with the stars flickering behind her and sagged in relief, that had come very close to really screwing up the the flow of time. She had her orders to follow and a fight between Ranma and Mara would have destroyed all of Japan and the rest of the world after that. They were just lucky Father had blasted her with a lightning bolt and told her to go and fix the little problem. This assignment got more and more complicated as the days went on and it didn't help that she had so many idiots, Sailor Pluto, trying to get in her way. She yawned and watched as the house fixed itself and everyone vanished. None of them would remember this happening in the morning.  
  
There was only one last thing to do really, she pulled a flask of whisky from out of nowhere and chugged it in a few seconds. Belching loudly, she hovered over to the small isolated spot that Ranma had just recently planted his seeds and channeled a bit of power into them and the ground around them to speed things up, he would be needing them soon. Father had also told her to make sure the plants flourished only in this valley, orders were orders, so she did her job and teleported back to the little shrine that Belldanday was staying at with her boyfriend Keiichi.  
  
"Easy as pie..." She slurred and teleported home, staggered down the hall, opened a door, and fell into bed.   
  
Keiichi jerked awake as Urd crawled into bed with him and he started to sweat and shiver violently and though to himself. 'What did I do to deserve this kind of life?'  
  
The smell of whisky filled the room and it was at this time that Keiichi noticed just what Urd was wearing.  
  
"Help." He whispered.  
  
***  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
End Notes - Well I hope this lives up to what everyone was expecting for the second chapter, it's gone through some major rewrites and revisions since I started is a few months ago. Thanks to everybody at Delphi that gave me a hand when I hit a rough spot with this and had to ask for help. The next chapter will see Ranma heading to Nerima and meeting some of the Tendos while at Furinkan High. Low and behold, chapter 2 happens to be done too.  
  
  
  
* This does not mean what you think it means. ^_^;; 


	3. Chapter 02

Notes - Rewrite of Saiyan 1/2 by Fanboymious Prime (With Permission), stumbled across this thing while mining in the deeper and unused areas of FF.Net and had to do something with it. ^_^  
  
http://shi_hanna.tripod.com/  
  
**********  
Saiyan No Baka  
Chapter 02  
By Cory D. Rose  
ertle2@msn.com  
(c) 2002  
**********  
  
The next day Ranma flew into Nerima and landed about a block away, he groaned as he saw that his new school was indeed Furinkan High School, a very notorious school with a reputation for being full of undesirables, delinquents, fighters, and worst that Japan had to offer. They took anybody and forced all their students to suffer through some of the strangest courses available, things that were designed to test just who actually wanted to be a student. Even worse was that he was wearing an identical version of the uniform that he'd worn the day before yesterday at Jubaan High. He looked up at the clock in the central spire and noted that he had twenty minutes or so before he had to get to class so he decided to wander around a little and see what this place had to offer. As he neared the front gates he noted that there was quite a crowd gathered just inside the gate, they were getting dressed in various kinds of sporting equipment and limbering up for some kind of event. He quickly ruled that out when he spotted the kendoists at the back calmly waiting for something as well, as if they were psyching themselves up for a difficult battle.   
  
The feeling in the air around him seemed to be expectant, nothing like a large battle would have warranted. More along the lines of a daily event that they all looked forward to so he shrugged and wandered over to the most powerful fighter. He ignored the fact that he was hiding behind a tree as he went through some simple kata with a wooden bokken, the guy had some pretty good concentration though. His bokken was surging with enough to make it as useful as a real sword and just as deadly. "Hi, I'm new around here and wondered who you and everyone else is waiting for?"   
  
"We are waiting for the beautiful and fiery tigress Akane Tendo." Kuno said, tears coming to his eyes as he imagined his love. If one were to look in his mind, they would see three things, a shrine to Akane, a giant bokken with the word ego etched on it, and thousands of shots of the dark haired Akane flashing her panties at him as she fought. Every shot, every crease of her delicates just served to prove to him that she was doing it all for him and with every passing day he got to see more and more of her delicate and graceful body. It's perfect curves, that long glossy air, the fact that she was a natural brunette and her well toned legs were just what he needed to make it through the school day.  
  
Ranma blinked as Kuno suddenly started to drool and laugh manically as he stood there. It was pretty obvious that the guy had something for this Akane chick, even that stupid Kendo uniform couldn't hide the guys 'rising' desire. Then Ranma cocked his head to the side and tried to recall where he had heard that name before, then recalled that his old man had mentioned a 'Tendo' several times over the years while they had been wandering around Japan like a pair of morons. He wondered if this girl was a relation or something of this same man, he had to place her in the same category as the old man, at least until he knew what she was really like. Any friend of his old man had to have the same bad habits and would certainly instill that into his kids. "What do you plan to do with this girl when she gets here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"To fight her of course!" Kuno yelled arrogantly and took a pose, making him look regal and handsome. Ranma thought he looked constipated, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Why would you want to do anything like that, is she a bully or something that you're out to punish?" That sounded like something his old man would do and this girl was from his old school.  
  
Kuno frowned as he tried to process what Ranma was saying and convert it into his delusional reality, then he got this look in his eye that Ranma had only seen a few times before and it always meant trouble for someone. He shrugged it off, this guy was stronger than most normal people, but he was still no match for him even without powering up.   
  
"Nay, low born dog, for I am your better and have decreed to all that no one may date with her until they defeat her in honorable combat." Kuno said.   
  
"Oh, is that what this is? You should have just said so in the first place. Well good luck to you and the others." Ranma said with a shrug, deciding that the insult could be ignored...naw, he didn't like being called a dog. He could have accepted being called a cat, it was true enough in some ways, but a dog was just insulting. With a twist he turned around and backhanded the insane maniac so hard that flopped like fish as he flew across the main court yard and slammed into a wall, it shattered around him as he slid down to the ground with a grunt. Then Ranma heard a growl of anger and turned around just as Akane Tendo came into sight running at full speed, her anger had manifested in a large red aura and it was obvious to all that she was about to attack.  
  
"There she is!!"  
  
"Get her!!  
  
"Akane, I would date with you my love!!"   
  
"I HATE BOYS!" Akane yelled out and leaped into the fry.  
  
"My love!!"  
  
Smack, crack, snap, pop, scream of horrific pain, gurgling sound...Akane was moving though the boys like she usually did, beating them down left and right. Ranma suddenly found that he had to move though the crowd to get to the main entrance, this was to much, he would have to explore some other day. With his skills though he did it as if they didn't exist, then the that girl Akane sees a new face in the crowd and turns to him in full fury to make sure he never tries to do this kind of thing. Her foot flies out to shatter the pervert's pelvic bone, but he dodges and she had to focus a bit more of her attack on him. With a smile still in his face he blocks a punch and steps behind her and leaves her totally confused for a few seconds as she stumbles around. This doesn't stop her from finishing off the last of the boys around her with several vicious attacks that leave them curled into balls of agony at her feet.  
  
"Hey cut it out, I'm new here, I don't want to beat you up for a stupid date..." Ranma tries to say as Akane finished of the next wave of challengers and lay into him and instant later.   
  
"All boys are perverts!" Akane bellows and tries to kick the pervert in the balls again, but he just weaves out of the way with a smirk.  
  
Ranma seriously considers showing her a little of his true skills, but decides against it, she was just to weak and her anger was making her sloppy. "Well I can see this bunch has soured your thoughts on men, so I'll just leave you alone in your small hate filled world and be on my way Tomboy." Ranma said with a grin and reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar.   
  
"What?!!!!" Akane screeched as a red haze settled over he mind and she went all out on his perverted little ass. Then it got worse as he unwrapped the bar and started munching on it and blocking her blows at the same time, with one hand, even in her rage she was impressed and insulted at the same time.  
  
"You bastard!! Take me seriously!!"  
  
"Why?" Ranma asked as he broke off a portion of the candy bar and stuck it in Akane's mouth.  
  
She stumbled to a stop in total surprise, spit the thing out, and gagged a little at the horrid taste. Then she turned a red eyed glare at the perverted irritant in front of her and let her aura flare out around her even more. Those boys that were still conscious, though injured, gasped and tried to crawl away as they remembered the one time Akane had shown her full battle aura before this. Only Kuno was dumb enough to challenger her when she was in this state of mind. Ranma couldn't have cared less, though he was a bit impressed by her display of power, to bad it was done completely by instinct and she had no control over it. She had potential, but the lack of emotional control made advancing any further in the art almost impossible.   
  
"Is this supposed to impress me, little girl? Hey, this candy bar is pretty good, want some more?" Ranma asked innocently.  
  
"Growl!!"  
  
Kuno, who had been watching the battle, was torn between his awe at the new guy's fighting ability and the fact he was kicking his beloved Akane's butt all over the place. He was faster, stronger, and a hell of a lot more powerful than anyone he had ever seen before and that could only mean one thing...he was about to take the Tigress for his own. Kuno growled at the low born fool, he would never allow that to happen so long as he lived. Then the most amazing thing happened, so shocking that he stumbled to halt and gapped in shock, Ranma stepped back and relaxed a little as Akane's rage continued to grow and grow, then he walked away.  
"Finish the fight COWARD!" Akane screamed.  
  
Ranma continued to walk away as he finished off his candy bar.  
  
"YOU. WILL. NOT. IGNORE. ME!!!!"   
  
"Look little girl, are you going to throw a Ki blast at me or something? Otherwise this is just at total waste of time, you need to learn more control to give me even a hint of a challenge." Ranma turned around and asked in a bored tone.   
  
"What's a Ki blast?" Akane snarled.   
  
Ranma was shocked for just a second and this allowed Akane hit him right in the jaw; Ranma blinked at her in surprise at the attack.   
  
"OUCH!" Akane yelled as she rubbed her swore fist.   
  
"I've been told that I have a titanium hard skull." Ranma said with his patented irritating smirk and added. "You actually hit me a lot better than some other guys have in the past, I'm impressed."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Akane snapped.  
  
"Ranma Saotome at your service, cute stuff."  
  
"Growl...your that perverted son of Uncle Saotome aren't you?" Akane muttered as she rubbed her hand, she would have to see Dr. Tofu about getting it looked at now.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar you (blank blank censored blankedy blank)! Vengeance is finally at hand!" Yelled a voice from the side as one of the bystanders suddenly ran forward and leaped at him while pulling a large object off his back. Ranma turned to see who this was just as the guy got into range and swung the thing around and reflected the sun light off his weapon into his eyes. The giant head of a six foot long spatula hit Ranma on the side of the head with a loud clang and came away with a head shaped dent and a bent handle. Ranma wasn't even phased, he lifted the spatula off his head and took a look at his attacker a little closer to see if he would be a better challenge than this Akane Tendo was turning out to be. "Who are you and why are you attacking me?"   
  
"...?" Akane gasped, how could this guy not know, Ukyo said he was main reason his life had been ruined in the first place and this guy didn't even know who his old friend was?  
  
"You left me behind you bastard, you abandoned me like a dog on the side of the road and left me to die. You have the gall to ask who I am, you ruined my life?! I will kill you and get my honor back you bastard!" Ukyo screamed and tried to behead Ranma, but he just grabbed the spatula, folded and crushed it into a large ball of metal and tossed it to the side. Right on Akane's foot. Several students in the crowd started laughing.  
  
"Owww!!!" She screamed and started hopping up and down.  
  
"Ukyo Kuonji?" Ranma asked. "Ucchan..."  
  
"Don't call me that you jerk!" Ukyo yelled and smacked him, then pulled out several throwing spatulas.   
  
"Ok..." Ranma said with a sweatdrop forming, he had no clue what was going on, but had a feeling his old man was behind it in some way.   
  
"Be careful Ukyo, he's tricky and faster than anyone I have ever seen." Akane said as she circled the...Boy, she had a limp now, she had no plans to back down or lose, but knew he was very good and put Kuno to shame. It would be a long fight, but she could take him down with no problems, she was the best after all and this was a good way to prove it.  
  
"I'm not going to let him get away with abandoning me!!" Ukyo snarled as he held the throwing spats between his fingers and glared at him.  
  
"Whoa there, calm down, I don't have a clue what you're talking about..."  
  
"Shut and stand still so I can kill you!!" Ukyo snarled as Ranma dodged several swipes with the little razor sharp throwing spatulas.  
  
"That would be stupid, but it looks like I'm going to have to give an example aren't I?" Ranma said tiredly, but his mind was made up so he went and did it without much more thought.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about you womanizing pervert!!" Akane snapped as she tried to belt him again, Ranma casually blocked her blow and flared up with enough power to make both girls stumble backwards, well Akane limped back a little. "This is why..." Ranma yelled as he charged up a bit more than normal. The whole school gasped as they saw the loose stones at his feet lifted up off the ground and hover for a second before they pulverized under the intense pressure of his aura. He always liked to power up like this because even though there were easier ways to do so it was damned impressive to everyone that saw it, the smirk was irritating too.  
  
"Oh, that's really scary." Akane said sarcastically, she had seen her aura enough time so shrug this off, though a small part of her mind, her common sense was cowering in the back of her mind and gibbering in fear as it desperately tried to warn her of something. The famous Tendo arrogance was strong in Akane, it ruled her life and made all her decisions for years, so it stomped on her common sense for a few seconds and told Akane to ignore what she was seeing. It was impossible, no matter how strong this guy looked she was the best and that meant he couldn't match her skills. Common sense bit it's ankle, but was quickly put back down where it belonged. ^_^;;   
  
"Well if your going to be that way I'll just have to show you then, but don't say I didn't warn you." Ranma muttered and turned, took aim, and fired off a blast of energy that blew up a building across the street that was scheduled to be demolished within the next few days. That was damned convenient of them to leave something like that for him to use too, he grinned as he turned back to the girls to see what they had to say now.   
  
Thump, thump...  
  
"What about that?" Ranma blinked, they seemed to have fainted for some reason, he shrugged and saw that most of the people watching him had ran for the hills, soiled themselves, or fainted like Akane. Then of course the one person he hadn't expected to meet for a while yet, Genma Saotome, decided to show up by jumping over the wall. Ranma arched an eyebrow at him as the fool ran over to him and tried to take an imposing stance. For some reason it reminded Ranma of that Pialoff character Goku had told him about, he expected a couple fools to show up and start taking orders.  
  
"I've found you at last my son." Genma said, he had the perfect plan to bring the boy to heel.  
  
"Old man?"   
  
  
"Son, where have you been?" Genma asked as they started to circle each other.   
  
"Away, training with some of the greatest martial artists in the universe and learing just how useless your school really is." Ranma said with an evil smirk and charged up a little more. He was surprised at just how strong the old man was, quite a bit more than anyone else he'd met yet, except for Katsuhito, but his grandpa wasn't human so it didn't matter. This woke the girls up, they seemed to have recovered from whatever it was that made them faint and backed off at the two circled and tried to read each other. Then he sensed that Genma was planning something when his Ki suddenly surged several levels. Ranma blurred and vanished just as Genma shouted.   
  
"Saotome Final Attack-RUN-AWAY..." He made it about four steps before he ran into a wall and fell to the ground, Genma looked up into his son's eyes and gulped when he saw the fires of rage that burned there.  
  
"N-now son...don't be to hasty, w-we can talk this out..." Genma tried as started to crawl away, he had to get the boy to follow him back to the Tendo Dojo where they could both wear him down and make him marry one of Soun's girls.   
  
"Oh really? Like what old man? How about engaging me against my will to yet another girl? Oh, I know, you want to sell me for some food right? Did you steal something and now you need me to take the blame while you run away?" Ranma's tone was ice cold, then he glared at the old man. The fool went into full coward mode with the 'Crouch of the Sleeping Tiger' or something like that and started bowing and scrapping as he babbled about doing anything to live. Ranma had heard it dozens of times in the past, it was how the fool had managed to engage him to some of the girls, by giving away his son's life so that the could escape. Ranma had this sudden desire to blow him out of existence and wondered for a brief second whether Vegeta was right after all. Then had a better idea and grinned as he turned to Ukyo. "Hey Ukyo, you want first crack at my old man, I wont interfere at all, he deserves it after all? It seems there is quite a bit he needs to answer for after all, that's why I no longer follow him around."   
  
Revenge on Ranma was one thing, but she was smart enough to know that only a tiny bit of blame could be leveled at a small kid. The real person she had to kill was Genma, he deserved so much more pain and suffering. "Sure...I think I would like that very much" Ukyo said with an evil grin, there was nothing she could do to hurt Ranma anyway, but there was nothing that said his father would be the same and beating on the fool was always fun for a bit of stress relief. She turned the grin on Genma and watched as he glared up at her, it was a look that made her feel all gooey inside. She pulled another giant spatula from stuff space and advanced on him slowly.  
  
Genma cringed at the tone of voice and scooted a few feet away before Ukyo launched at him, that danmed giant spatula raised high. He had a quick flashback of the last beating he had taken from Ukyo just weeks before, he wasn't going to be caught by surprise like that again. He suddenly knew he was going to have to use his Sealed Techniques, so he didn't hesitate to launch a sudden volley of vacuum blades as he jumped into the air. Landed on a nearby roof and started running. They were on top of Ukyo before he could dodge, the spatula came around and managed to shield him from most, but a couple of them got through and slammed into his shirt as he tried to dodge them, ripping it to shreds in an instant, this was quickly followed by a weird binding that was wrapped around his chest.   
  
Everyone gasped at seeing something that shouldn't have been there, Ukyo just looked down in shock at what happened. Genma was long gone by the time everyone had enough wits about them to even think about going after him. As for Ranma he was gawking at his old buddy Ukyo's tits, they were hanging out for all to see, she had a nice large set too. Ranma smirked, it was obvious that Ukyo didn't have a clue what had happened as she stood there gasping for air and making them heave up and down. A good number of the boys, those that weren't hurt from attacking hurricane Akane were drooling, they didn't get to see live ones very often.  
  
"YOU'RE A GIRL!!" Akane screamed. Her common sense said 'Duh!' but her ego stomped it down again, buried it, and tried to make sure it wouldn't come back. This was an insult to Akane's femininity in it's opinion, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"Huh?" Ukyo said, she was still to shocked to think straight.  
  
"Ukyo...you're a girl? Now it all makes sense!" Ranma said just a bit of Ki burst over his head, it was shaped like a weird looking light bulb, he slammed his fist into his palm and nodded. "Especially when Pop asked me which I liked better, you or Okonomiyaki, that explains why he ran off with the Yatti all those years ago. He told me it was a gift too."   
  
Ukyo was still confused, though several of the drooling boys in the crowd weren't, they were, well...showing. "Huh?"  
  
"I thought you were a boy." Ranma said. "Did you ever visit a this place in China?"  
  
"How stupid can you be?" Ukyo muttered. "I've always been a girl you idiot! How could you not know, we took baths together at the river!"  
  
"I can see that now." Ranma said with a smirk, he saw several camera's appear and take pictures of Ukyo as she stood there, she still hadn't figured out what was going on.  
  
YOU'RE A GIRL!!" Akane screamed again, she just couldn't seem to grasp the idea for some reason, even though there was ample evidence right under her nose.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you thought I was a boy...and he had you make a choice between food or me...and that jerk knew you would take food over me...you never turn down food, your stomach wont let you." Ukyo said. "We were supposed to be married you Jackass!!" She snapped and jiggled nicely.   
  
"Married!" Ranma yelled, his eyes went red and he suddenly felt like he could go straight to SSJ 3 with little problem at all. He had never been so angry at his father as he was at that one moment. That old far was going to find out what hell was like the instant he got his hands on him. "HE SOLD ME OFF TO THREE DOZEN DIFFERENT PEOPLE!" Ranma yelled back.   
  
"Three dozen people!" Akane and Ukyo yelled.   
  
"Yeah, they were all for food too!" Ranma said, then turned back to Akane. "Now I remember where I heard of the Tendo name, you're from the Tendo dojo, that place Pop told me I would be mine when I was older. If I remember right, I lost the stupid thing in a card game about ten years ago or so it doesn't matter all that much." Ranma muttered as he scratched his chin in thought.   
  
"You lost my families dojo in a card game!?" Akane yelled, unable to believe such a thing.   
  
"I was there sugar, he used that in a card game with some con man named the Gambler King. He was cheat though so we tricked him, tied him up, and tossed him into a nearby river, the jerk almost lost everything I owned too." Ukyo snapped and bonked Ranma over the head with her spatula.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ranma asked as he glared at his old friend.   
  
Then Genma, who has already proved that he is possessed of a stupidity way beyond anything a normal person could have achieved; appeared right next Ranma and yelled in his ear at the top of his lungs. "Ranma, you will marry a Tendo and fulfill family honor!"  
  
"Old man, you are pushing me to far." Ranma growled as he slapped the old man away and turned to look at him. His eyes full of cold fury that made Genma back off couple of steps in fear, but this only lasted a couple of seconds while he found his spine again.  
  
"You coward, you will do as I say or else!! What are you, some kind of pathetic little girl?!" Genma's mouth shot off; his eyes actually seemed to look down his face and cringe at what he had just said. Proving that Genma has the same problem as Ranma when it comes to running at the mouth, it had to be a family trait.   
  
Ranma screamed in rage, he'd only been angry with the old man until now. He had been through hell, nearly been killed and take on monsters that could blow up planets if you ticked them off and this little peon was calling him names and telling him what to do?! With a burst of yellow light and a snarl of rage he suddenly went SSJ and ripped the ground into large chunks of destructions for ten feet in all directions. His hair turned yellow and his aura exploded outward with enough force to blow Akane and Ukyo off their feet, but he didn't even notice as he rounded on the object of his rage and attacked. The blow was so fast that no one could actually see it, but when they saw Genma flying clear across the city an instant later. Then followed by about thirty Ki blasts that were locked onto his Ki aura just to make sure he didn't come back anytime soon, they started to understand. "I don't want to get married, and I won't have anything like this shoved down my throat just to make you more comfortable." Ranma said with a snarl.   
  
"Okay..." Ukyo said from where she was laying, she still hadn't noticed her shirt was wide open to the world and Ranma's aura had knocked her for another loop. "Can we start over and be friends again? I see I didn't have the whole story..." She sounded just a little nervous as she edged away from him.  
  
"Sure Ucchan." Ranma said and smiled at her, he liked the view as well, she was pretty cute for a crossdressing assassin, but who was he to complain.   
  
Ukyo seemed to sag with relief, then noticed the saddened look Akane was giving her, it looked like the girl had just lost her best friend or something. "Akane?"  
  
"Um...Ukyo..." Akane said and started playing with her fingers and looking at the ground nervously.  
  
"Is there something wrong Akane?"  
  
"Ukyo, you had better cover yourself up." Ranma said, then smirked. "I like the view though."   
  
"Huh?" Then she looked down and screamed when she saw that her tits had been bare to the world for some time now. "AGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Half the male audience groaned as they realized the free show was over. Except for one moron, but that was because he could have been committed and barely noticed. "Foul demon from hell, you can not have Akane nor the well endowed angel beside you!" Kuno suddenly yelled, his confused mind completely forgetting what Ranma had just done and one other detail.   
  
Ukyo was about to slam the moron into the ground for ogling her, but Ranma didn't even look as he pointed his hand at Kuno and threw a Ki blast. Then realized that he was still in super mode at the last second and tried to reduce the blast. He turned just in time to see Ukyo and Akane diving for cover as Kuno was caught in the stomach by the blast and sent flying though one end of the school and out the other. Being just a bit explosive, the Ki blast obliterated the empty school, everyone had ran for it earlier when he blew up the building across the street. It was a massive explosion though, he couldn't help but smirk at his hand work for a few seconds before admitting that he'd just screwed up again.  
  
"Oops. That's the second school I've done that to in as many days, I really should call myself the Great School Destroyer or something." Ranma said sheepishly. "That guy is not dead is he? I can still feel his Ki on the other side of the explosion from where it's buried under the rubble, man he can really take a hit."   
  
Then a couple of girls in Jubaan High uniforms came running into what was left of Furinkan's front quad and looked around. "Ranma!!" Usagi yelled as she and Makoto ran up.   
  
"Saotome what the hell have you done now?" Makoto yelled.  
  
"Hey Usagi, looks like I did it again." Ranma said, he actually looked a little embarrassed as he gazed at the smoldering ruin.   
  
"Is there anyway you can tone those Ki bolts down a little, there aren't going to be any schools left if you keep this up?" Usagi asked in an exasperated tone, though there was a little hint of pleasure in her tone as she thought about not going to school anymore.   
  
"Not really, that fighting style was developed for gaining and using as much power as you can get away with, subtly doesn't really exist when it comes to this style. Of course I've taken on some freaks, weirdoes, aliens and robots that could be hit with something like that and come away with little or no damage, those are always the best fights, always a good challenge." Ranma said.   
  
"You've fought things that can take shots like that and not get hurt?" Ukyo gasped as she sauntered over to one of the nearby male students and clocked a guy over the head with her giant spatula when he was distracted, stole his jacket, and used it to cover herself up. She left the twitching body on the ground and wandered back over to where Ranma was still talking.  
  
"Yep, I doubt even the Sailor Senshi could stand up to guys that could blow up whole planets for the fun of it." Ranma said.   
  
"Blow up whole planets?" Everyone yelled.   
  
"Yep, it's not all that hard once you learn how." Ranma said casually.   
  
Everyone facefaulted.   
  
"What?"  
  
***  
  
Nodoka Saotome sighed as she sat at her dinning room table and sipped some tea, she was happy her son was home after all these years, but he was a little too head strong. He had abilities that amazed her more and more, and every time he pulled something new out of his little bag of tricks it seemed to be totally devastating to his enemies. He could use his Ki, something that Genma was able to do a well, but Ranma did it on a whole new level and with a flare that her husband couldn't have duplicated with cue cards and instructions that detailed every little action. This had a down side though, he tended to attract attention from the worst people at school, he had no control it seemed. He had blown up two schools in two days and been permanently expelled from going to any other schools in the area, Furinkan was the last option and it was now a pile of smoking rubble.   
  
There wasn't a school in Japan that would take him now and that meant she would have to take steps to get him educated in some other way. She had been a bit surprised to find that he had sent her husband flying across Japan as easily as throwing a foot ball, she had refused to pay the hospital bills though. He also seemed to have lots of girls that were interested in him, they followed him around at all hours of the day and night just to get a peek at him. She frowned as this behavior reminded her that on several occasions she had tried to see just what kind of 'potential' he had to his future wife, but he wouldn't let her see him with his pants down. He was her son, she had a right to know how manly he was at any age.   
  
He more than qualified for the 'Man Among Men' stipulation though, she had burned that contract the first chance she got after he got home, but he was hard to read at times and had been on his own for so long that he was completely independent. Nodoka sighed, she wasn't really a mother anymore, her son was growing up and if things kept going at this pace he was going to be in prison soon, that was manly, but not the kind of manly she wanted from him. It would keep Ranma away from all those girls that had been coming around lately, at any moment she expected them to start camping out o the lawn just so they could get a chance to peek at him in the furo. She just didn't know what to think of all this as she sat waiting for the police to show up for her son. Maybe she could 'sacrifice' herself to the police for her son's sake, it was a mothers duty to make sure her children were successful in life after all.  
  
Ranma wandered into the house and wondered why his mom had that silly grin on her face again; he decided to ignore her when she cooed and giggled a bit and started muttering about law abiding stud muffins. Then shrugged it off as kind of typical for his mother, she was weird and he didn't know what to think of her. On several occasions she had told him to 'test' the girls that were chasing him and hand him a box of condoms with that same silly grin on her face and a leer. Being around her when she was in this mood was not a good idea, she always tried to get him to drop his pants to prove his manliness to her. He was bored, but not that bored and interrupting his mother when she was in NC-17 land was just not a good idea. He turned to other more important matters as he slipped out of the house, his father was being kept in a hospital all the way over in Kobe while his extensive injuries were being taken care of.   
They had him in a full body cast and everything. He wanted poster sized pictures of the old fart to tack on a convenient target so he had to hurry before he healed enough to break out of the hospital and sneak away without paying. That was why he was also going to make sure he stayed there for a while longer, but before he did that he decided to see if he would leave him alone now. It was a bit of a long shot, the man was a moron after all and didn't know how to keep a promise, but who knew, he might have knocked some sense into him. He was also kind of hoping that someone would stop by and try to destroy the Earth, he needed something to pound on and give him a challenge again, the local fighters were pathetic. There was always one person or another doing this in the other world where he had spent several years training and fighting with all the Z fighters.  
  
***  
  
Back in Nerima, at the Tendo Dojo, Akane was beginning to realize that she was scared out of her mind as she went to bed that night and hoped that she could avoid that monster Ranma from now on. She wanted nothing to do with him no matter what her father was saying about this silly engagement, luckily he was in Kyoto retrieving his Genma from that hospital he had ended up at. Akane could easily remember watching the moron being sent flying into the sky for irritating Ranma with threats to marry her, he could blow up planets if he wanted to and she had a feeling he wasn't lying. She shivered and kind of hoped that neither her father or Uncle Genma came back anytime soon, there was no way she was going to marry someone that scared her like Ranma did.  
  
She shivered uncontrollably and fought back tears as her title as the strongest fighter grew wings and flew away. It flew out the window and into the sky, was eaten by a bird who suddenly developed an attitude and promptly challenged a truck to a game of chicken to prove that it was the best. It was very surprised when it's head went out it's asshole and if failed to prove itself to be the best there was. At the same time Akane's ego was shivering in the one of the dark corners of her mind and huddling with her common sense, they were sharing sake and getting worse by the minute.  
  
***  
A few blocks away Ukyo lay in her own bed and went over the fight in her head as well, one thing in particular kept popping into her head, why in the world did Ranma have a tail wrapped around his waist? No one else seemed to notice that he had one, but they had been looking elsewhere after all. Even Akane hadn't noticed that the thing had been coming out of the back of his pants to wrap around his waist. Thinking back she was positive that he hadn't' had one all those years ago when they were just children, so where had it come from? She also took a few minutes to remember the faces of those guys that had taken pictures of her after she had lost her shirt, they would get theirs too, she growled angrily. She absently twirled a mini spatula, getting revenge against Ranma was out of the question, he was way to strong for her to kill and doing so would only cause problems anyway.  
  
Slam!!  
  
The mini spatula quivered, embedded in the dart board on the wall that had a hand drawn picture of Ranma on it, she rolled over and thought about changing the picture. She had several candidates in mind and not one of them had a clue. She yawned, adjusted her see through silk nightey and wiggled a bit to let everything settle in place, tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper and she went to bed. Her father was going to pay for making her pretend to be a boy all these years. Genma would pay for abandoning her and ruining her life. Ranma was off the hook for now, but he was a Saotome so who knew how long it would be before he had to pay for something...she reached out from under the covers to grab the giant spatula that she kept beside the bed and rolled over with a scream and flattened the pink and white clothes hamper that had sprung up beside her normal blue one. Tsubasa the cross dressing freak ninja had just paid for ogling her while she was getting ready for bed.  
  
Kuno would pay for calling her a lesbian in need of manly loving to cure her of this obsession with a real man's clothes.  
  
Akira down the street would pay for...and so it went until she fell asleep and Tsubasa, dressed in a glow in the dark white and pink taffeta dress, lots of ribbons, and a wide brimmed hat, crawled out of the room groaning in pain and dragging his crushed hamper with him. It was stuck to his foot, but it was dragged all the same. He swore that he would prove is love to Ukyo in a way she would never forget, but first he had to get to the hospital and get his spine realigned for tomorrows try.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto had one thing on her mind, finding that perverted bastard that had set this whole mess in motion and shoving a Dead Scream right up his ass! She had been trying to find the exact spot where Ranma's life changed and he became this monster that was ripping the time lines to shreds, but something was blocking the gate and it was getting on her nerves. She had never encountered any kind of power that could block the time gates like this, usually she could get a glimpse of something no matter how small. In the last few days everything had gone to hell, all her centuries of work and careful planning had started to fall apart, unraveling at the edges and ripping up entire sections of her carefully stitched together plan to bring back the Silver Millennium. All because of this over powered idiot and his bulging muscles! She had spent ten thousand years working towards her goal to have this punk show up and screw the time stream up so completely that there was even a chance for him to actually marry the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, fall in love, and have kids was enough to make her puke.  
  
The time gate kept showing her things she didn't want to see, like her and Endymion living together and happy. She liked that future, but not at the expense of her dream, she would not allow this bastard to stop her now. "No way in HELL!!" She snarled out loud. "AGHAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
She had no idea what Ranma thought of Usagi at the moment and didn't really care, she would stop him no matter what she had to do. A little snip when he was asleep and he would never be a threat again, she giggled at the thought of pickling and saving it for a trophy. Even if she had to break the rules of her office to set things right, this was time travel after all and she could control it better than any one in existence. The bastard seemed to walk down the street generating chaos with his very presence, twisting the time line around like it was a thin piece of paper. This meant that practically anything could happen when he was around; she had seen one time line that almost merged with this one that had Endymion turn female and running around in this out fit that even made her blush in shock. The fucking thing had even been a Hentai line where she was a shape changer like the Starlights and had to peruse a prudish Usagi in a wild lesbian relationship because she couldn't maintain her male form for more than ten minutes.   
  
She shuddered.  
  
It had been gross and disgusting in ways that just couldn't be described, she had almost let it go ahead just because there was a better chance of it producing Crystal Tokyo than hers currently did. All of this was because of Ranma Saotome and his chaos generating presence, the Scout of Time doubted that she could kill him though, that had already been tried and failed completely. Their best shots just bounced off his chest, she wondered for a second if there was anything Saturn might be able to do, but quickly ruled that out since she took five minutes to charge of a blast. Using the gate to kill him in the past wouldn't help her much either, not with the Ranma running around in the present, the gate had safeguards against such a thing. Damn all the creators of this stupid thing, he was ruining her perfect plan, they were so close and that next step was just to far away to reach.  
  
Though if she remembered right there was one being that could possibly take care of him, but letting Him loose would cause a bigger mess than Ranma ever could. No, there were other ways to handle this right now, but it would mean taking a chance that was less dangerous than using Him. Ranma had enemies from when he was younger, she had been able to figure that much out, one in particular was supposed to be his main rival up until the day Ranma was to be killed on his twenty third birthday by a fiancee. His face shoved through a concrete floor from multiple blows to the head from a hammer, Pluto wanted to smirk, it was such a beautiful sight. To bad this particular 'death' had been averted when he vanished from the time stream a couple of months ago, now he was putting out so much chaos that tracking his recent history was nigh impossible.  
  
That didn't matter though, she had been doing this for ten thousand years and would succeed no matter what it took, while at the gate she had all the time in the world to make a plan that would help her out. Focusing her will on the gate once more she brought up an image of Ranma's past rival and looked him over, he was strong for his age, but that could be altered easily, she just had to set him on the right path. She brought the incredible power of the Time Gate to bare on him, found the perfect time line to send him to, and changed the whole pattern of history, Ryoga Hibiki left the earth at the tender age of thirteen, just two months after failing to show up for a duel with Ranma. He had no clue that he had just been set down a path to ultimate power and that when he returned he would destroy Ranma with ease.  
  
She cackled for a few minutes, then stops when she notices that something was wrong. "What in the hell is he doing there, I placed him right on top of it and he wanders off and vanishes from my time sight completely?" Pluto muttered.   
  
"WHERE IN THE HELL AM I NOW!!" Ryoga's voice echoed out from the Time Gate.   
  
"Oh great, he's one of those idiots!!" Pluto whimpered as she slammed her head into the gate a few times.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU JERK!!"  
  
"Well at least that was easy to set up." Pluto sighed, at least one part of her plan was working. Then she grins as another idea occurs to her and focusing the Time Gate again, it would take a bit of planning, but if she played her cards right she would have Ranma out of her hair permanently.   
  
She couldn't resist the urge to start cackling like some kind of deranged Anime Villian, it was perfect in every way. Except one, it would take a lot of work and time, years to set up, but if it worked the rewards would be worth ever bit of lost sleep and migrane this would cause. Ranma Saotome would be a threat to Crystal Tokyo no longer, he wouldn't even be around to damage the Time Steam in the first place. Now to set her third plan in motion and if everything went right any one of these actions would lead to Ranma's destruction and Crystal Tokyo would be safe once more.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...Cough, cough, hack, ...hehe HAH AHAHAHAHAHAH!!"  
  
For a third time she focuses on the Time Gate and begins to set her plan in motion, the first step would be way to easy to pull off. All she needed to so was find the perfect moment to do it, after several minutes she finds it and plunges through the door and into the Time Steam. Once she is immersed in the time corridor she focuses on her destination and starts to run. Behind her the Goddess Urd steps out of the fog that surrounds the Time Gate at all times, she is looking a little confused, then frowns ever so slightly as she access her powers to see what Pluto is doing this time. Blocking her efforts to screw up Ranma's life was turning out to be a full time job, she would have to take other measures to get the woman to calm down and work with Ranma. Pluto refused to see the truth for what it was and seemed bent on destroying everything around her just for the sake of her dream, something that Urd would not let happen no matter what. The Silver Millennium had been a time of peace, prosperity, and a few other things that she didn't want to think about.   
The gate lights up and shows her most of Pluto's upcoming plans and she crosses her arms, and taps her foot angrily as she tries to understand. It seemed Pluto had a bit of skill after all, well she would make sure that the girl didn't get away with this now that she knew what was going on. It was to late to reverse things though, so she just narrowed her eyes a bit and the Gate starts to glow even more as she brings he own power to bare upon the thing. She had helped create the thing after all. The gate resists for several seconds, but in the end a full powered Goddess with no restraints on. The Time Gate focuses in on a certain time just recently and the scene being shown alters ever so slightly, Urd smirks as she relaxes and sets her new plan in motion. When one can't beat an enemy, one has to work along with them in such a way to prevent them from winning. Sometimes this kind of thing was to easy, but she did have lots of practice. Pluto wouldn't have noticed anything wrong unless she was looking for it and at that moment she was to busy gloating over her plans to notice the almost invisible ripples that echoed down the time corridor.  
  
***  
  
It was early afternoon, the weather was perfect with few clouds and no rain over the city and kids were out in the streets playing. When the white orb rocked out of the clouds and strafed the city and few of the people noticed that it was heading for Jubaan. As it passed in front of some skyscraper, over police cars, and knocked the three story antenna off the local IHV2P Radio station, people began to take notice of the thing. A good number of people, especially in Nerima and Tomobiki shrugged it off as nothing new and went back to watching the local soap opera that was life. A few martial artists looked up at the flying orb and paled as they sensed some kind of power coming from it, but they had no idea what it meant to them, only that it was a kind of power that they had never felt before. They all breathed a sigh of relief after it vanished in the distance and prayed that whoever was inside that thing didn't decide to come back and bother them.  
  
It was also picked up and recorded by several different secret agencies scattered across the world, some of them were military, some were private, and the last and most note worthy were the news stations that plastered a 'Live' tag on it and sent the picture around the would. This wasn't all that important, but one guy named Kent Brockman from Springfield in the United States had the most notable reaction, though by now it was kind of expected for those that knew him. He was in his mid fifties, in a business suit, and had white hair in a dashing sort of way.  
  
He shuffled his papers and read through the first page before he looked up at the camera and frowned. "This is Kent Brockman and I have just been informed that a strange alien craft has been sighted flying over Tokyo, Japan a few minutes ago. We now transfer you to a live picture of said UFO with it's grainy and barely recognizable images as you are once again duped into believing in little green men from mars. Ted?"  
  
A picture, perfectly clear right down to being able to see the door seams on the craft as it flies over head appears on the monitor. "Thank you Kent, we have a scene here unlike any in history as...an alien...alien.." Kent Brokman, professional new caster and local comic relief pales in shock and stares at the camera for several seconds, realizes that it is a real live picture and not a hoax like the thought it was, and starts to chant aliens over and over again.  
  
Kent Brokman screams like a girl and the camera's all shift back to him as he suddenly jumps up on the desk, strips all his clothes off, and starts screaming all over again while laying there and gyrating for the camera in an insectoid like manner. (An interesting sight for a man in mid fifties). Certain areas are hastily covered up with a blue dot, but the rest of him is there in all it's...glory.   
  
Hurk.  
  
"ALL HAIL OUR MANTIS OVER LORDS!!!!!"  
  
"I'M THE PERFECT SNITCH AND WILL WILLINGLY GIVE MY WIFE TO YOU FOR MY SAFETY!!"  
  
"Kent..." One of the producers tried. They usually tried to stop him, but for some reason Kent could triple ratings for the station every time he did this. "Oh well..." They didn't know what was scarier, that kind of mind that could do things like this, or the people that watched it for the comedy angle.   
  
"MY DAUGHTER IS STILL A VIRGIN, YOU CAN HAVE HER NEXT!!"  
  
"My god, what's he doing to tha...AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! GET HIM OFF THE CAMERA, GET HIM OFF, IT CAN'T TAKE THAT KIND OF ABUSE!!!" Something gross waved in front of the front lens before a testing pattern comes up and proves that this is a pretty typical day in Springfield...^_^;;  
  
"Ay Carumba!"  
  
***  
  
Ranma was doing what he always did when he a few minutes of free time, he was practicing. Bouncing all over the yard like a grasshopper loaded down with several hundred pound weights, going a mile a minute and leaving after images that followed after him with perfect symmetry. Half a year training under Tien had been quite an eye opener to Ranma, the guy knew a number of styles that had been lost in this world. The after images showed him in a series of attack positions during each of the high speed kata he was performing. A punch here, a kick there, and a whole set of other things that defied the imagination. Akane had accused him of showing off earlier, but he had ignored her as he picked up speed and started glowing. He even had his swords out and was taking the time to practice with them a little more, they were a little useless unless he needed their special enhancements, bit they did the job.   
  
He ignored the fact that his mother, Usagi, Akane, and Ukyo were all watching him train with looks of shock, anger, and pride on their faces. When she had shown up earlier and saw that her family yatti was there in the back yard she had gone into a kind of delirious dream and had the thing cleaned up, fixed, and making food in about ten minutes. She had passed some out to everybody, hugged him happily, and called her dad to tell him where to shove his living life as a boy crap. She had instantly donned a dress that would have made Tsubasa cringe a little and danced around the yard as she passed out food and sang American Musical songs. Ranma did what he could to ignore his old friend and was glad she was happy, so he just practiced and tried to shrug off the feeling that eh was being watched by several girls inside the house, out on the street, and hiding in the bushes along the wall. Even after all this time he still got bored with weapon training and took a break after an hour or so before tossing them back in his sub space pocket and going back to hand to hand practice.   
  
He hadn't powered down from going SSJ earlier, so he still had his heavier build and blonde hair, green eyes, and a slightly large than normal eye brows. All the girls had thought he was so handsome, and strong, and manly, so who was he to complain if they wanted to watch? The girls had never seen him in this form before so he had been showing off for them by moving at a much slower rate, he grinned when Akane stomped off in a huff, Mr. Tendo had forced her to come over here to get to know him. He wasn't sure why she had agreed to come over though, she had told him that the chances of them getting married were impossible since she had someone else in mind and it didn't include him and his freaky powers. Ranma didn't know what to think of that, but she seemed to be to much of a spoiled brat for him to take seriously anyway so he did what he always did to a girl he didn't like, he ignored her. He turns to the girls and smiles just as his senses pick up a large power source heading his way, looking into the sky behind him he sees a white orb descending out of the sky.  
  
The fact that it comes in for a soft landing and doesn't produce a large crater surprises him more than the landing itself. He turns to face the pod and recognizes it as a Saiyan Space Pod, one of the old models that Vegeta had described in some of his stories back in the other universe, it was just like the one in the Capsule Corporation vault. Then Ranma grinned, could this be a threat to his world, something that could blow up whole planets and give him a decent fight? He watched as the door opened and depressurized the pod by letting out a lot of air, he stepped forward to protect his family as a black spiky haired girl stepped out and looked around in confusion, she looked to be about a year younger than Ranma and had on a full set of Saiyan body armor decorated with little hand drawn swirls and odd looking faces. She had more muscles than most body builders, spiky black hair, and an arrogant, but confused smirk on her face as she spotted him.  
  
She looked right at Ranma and pointed. "You're a Super Saiyan!"   
  
"Yeah, so what?" Ranma said.   
  
His mother frowned at him for using such bad language with a girl, Ukyo and Usagi just looked on in confused before they shrugged and quickly finished off their okonomiyaki before Ukyo pulled out some throwing spatulas from her frilly apron. Usagi on the other hand wanted to run around the side of the house and transform, but so far she knew that everyone was safe with Ranma there to protect her..them, and this little girl didn't look all that dangerous to her anyway. Then the girl did the one thing that would make things even worse in a situation like this. "My name is Salen, I'm the last living Princess of the Saiyan and you will marry me or else!!"  
  
"What?!!" Yelled several nearby girls, bushes and trees all sprouted legs and hair as Ranma's admirers shot to their feet and growled. They weren't about to sit around and let some hussy just waltz in and take their boyfriend from them.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's way, way to early for that kind of crap girl, so back off on the idea of marrying me, I have about three dozen other women that want to marry me as it is, I don't want to get married at the moment. I want to try dating people first."   
  
"Three dozen?" Salen asked, she really didn't seem to care about the number of girls Ranma was talking about, she would win after all, she was Saiyan and they only lost once. "Any other surprises I should know about?"  
  
Ranma threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "Yep, and I'm a Jurarian Prince too, though I could care less about that." Ranma said, not really caring about being alien royalty.   
  
Salen clapped her hands and danced a little jig and tried to glomp Ranma, but he just moved out of the way, hit the ground hard enough to leave a Salen shaped hole in the ground. "Then you can marry two or more women, Jurarian nobility is allowed to have multiple wives!" Salen said with a smirk and eyed him hungrily as she climbed out of the hole.  
  
"MULTIPLE WIVES?!" All the girls yelled at once and seemed to turn on him with a strange glint in their eyes, they all smirked and it sent chills down Ranma's back.   
  
"I can? That's just great, now everyone's going to get weird ideas and blame them on me if they fail." Ranma said, he knew that this little revelation was going to cause some major problems. He really needed to sit down and have a long talk with his grandfather over this little development, it wasn't like he wasn't already in enough trouble for blowing up two different schools in the last two days.   
  
Then of course his day went from bad to worse when one of the property walls exploded in a pile of stone and mortar, a familiar looking purple haired Amazon stepped through the dust to glare at Ranma. She looked him over for several seconds, taking her time to walk around him and see every angle available, before asking in a confused tone of voice. "Do you have a sister?"   
  
Ignoring Salen, who had decided to latched onto him like a barnacle, in favor of this girl, Ranma turned to look her over and thought he had finally gotten a real looker. For some reason he hadn't bothered to notice that she was good looking when she was chasing across China trying to kill him. She had a great body and it was obvious that she had some serious power for a girl, those bonbori she was holding so casually looked like they weighed about a hundred pounds a piece. Then he considered her question for a second and recalled even more details of where he had seen her before. "My Sister? Oh, that was a curse from that place about half a day from your village, the one with all those magical pools."  
  
"Jusenkyo?" She asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah, that's the place. I wish I had never gone there." Ranma muttered and shuddered.  
"So you is really a boy?" Shampoo asked, her face set in a cute pout as she absently patted his chest.  
  
A number of female witnesses growled.   
  
"Yes." Ranma said and rolled his eyes, it wasn't like it wasn't obvious...then got a surprise as the girl seemed to vanish. He looked around and froze in shock as she appeared in front of him and kissed, rubbed her curvy body against his, and shoved her tongue down his throat. Salen on the other side started to give some pointers to the girl and looking her over with a practiced eye, but considering what most Saiyans were, it was unknown if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She was thinking this one would make a good second wife for a human, she looked a little weak, but a few months of training would cure her of that little problem.  
  
"Airen so powerful" Shampoo said dreamily, she thought about undoing his pants to see how much of a man he was, but that could wait for few hours yet.  
  
"Urk!!" Ranma tried to say as several angry women turned an evil eye on him."H-Husband?" Ranma said, knowing a little Chinese.   
  
"You beat Shampoo and Shampoo must marry you. Is law, Shampoo so happy to get strong husband!! Had almost given up on wimps back in village ever being able to beat her in a fight." Shampoo squealed and rubbed herself up against him again.   
  
Grope!  
  
"Urk...can't b-breath..." Ranma said and started to turn pale.  
  
"My son is so manly!" Nodoka gushed, he certainly knew how to find the good looking one's too. Maybe one of these girls could help keep him out of prison now, who knew when the police were going to show up?  
  
"I think you have to get in line you little hussy!!" Salen yelled as she saw the girl taking advantage of her boyfriend. "His father engaged him to about three dozen other women, and I want to marry him since he's a Super Saiyan! Wait your turn!"  
  
"Die Bitch!!" One of the on lookers screamed and tried to bean the purple haired hussy with a bat, but Shampoo just twisted out of the way of the clumsy attack and continued to rub certain portions of her body against Ranma to show him what she had to offer. Just like she had been taught back in the village, no man could resist an Amazon for long, she had been taught things to make a man roll over a beg. No male could resist the moves for long according to her great grandmother Cologne and she intended to test all them out by the end of the week. It would mean going without sleep, but with a husband like this she didn't mind in the least.  
  
Rub, rub, pinch.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Inside the house Nodoka was in heaven, basking in her son's magnificence and manly behavior since he was attracting so many good looking girls to him like flies to honey. Oh if only he could have them all, she wondered how many of them he had taken to bed already and if she had any grand children on the way already. He could take as many mistresses as he wanted, any wife that took him would have to accept that as part of the marriage, no son of hers would be forced into a single girl marriage. She sighed happily and passed out with a big grin on her face.   
  
Ranma was having similar thoughts, though his were along the lines of wondering why he was attracting all these women like flies to a giant dung heap. Then he recalled his cousin Tenchi and all the girls that had become somewhat attached to him over the last couple of years, Ayeka, Ryoko, even Sassami. He wondered if it was something genetic, something in their blood, or maybe the Jurarian part of their heritage that was influencing all these batty females. Ranma glanced over at the slowly growing fight that all the girls were having and had a sudden feeling that Usagi, Ukyo and maybe even Akane, even with all her denials, had also fallen in love with him. Ranma knew he might as well date all the women if they were going to drop into his life like missiles and cause all this damage...hell, he might actually fall in love with one of them if he was lucky.   
  
Now if only Salen and Shampoo would just let go of him and stop touching him there, it was getting distracting.  
  
"Oh, husband is Real man. Much bigger than wimps back in village." Shampoo cooed as Salen decided that the girl had the right idea, no need to be shy with her husband after all.  
  
"Hey, your right!"   
  
"Stop that!" Ranma screamed and slapped their hands away.  
  
***  
  
Urd looked up from her monitor and had a huge grin on her face as she watched the mess that Ranma was being dropped into, she hadn't had this much fun since that practical joke war she had with those demons a few centuries back. She had checked over Ranma's history before picking him for this roll and still couldn't believe the huge mess that Genma's stomach and Ranma's sex appeal had created among all the mortals and it had been made worse when she upped his sex appeal several more notches. This was going to be so fun to watch and as things continued she wondered if it would get better or worse.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"   
***  
  
Things were getting worse, eventually he was able to pry the barnacle girl off him and toss her to the side, then the girl that liked to rub herself on him was tossed as well. Ranma tried to fly away and was soon hovering over the house, but Salen saw what he had in mind, bursting into a powerful aura and flying after him with a surge of speed. Shampoo had recovered from her sudden toss as well and was easily keeping up with them as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop, amazed that her husband could fly. In the Saotome's front yard the fight among the local girls continued to escalate into a near riot, though they took a couple of breaks as Nodoka passed out some lemonade and cheered the girls on, she was so proud of her son.  
  
"Airen!! Come back to Shampoo!!"  
  
"Stud Muffin!!"  
  
Ranma looked back with a sweat drop and muttered under his breath. "Great now their starting in with the pet names, their whole pack of Tomboys if you ask me."   
  
"I heard that you Baka!" Akane yelled from the back of the house where she was keeping out of the fight over Ranma, it wasn't like she had asked to be engaged to the pervert and he seemed to like letting everyone know what he was. The womanizing jerk.  
  
Soon they were moving out of the Jubaan area and in the part of town that the infamous Oni princess lived. The location of the Tag Race from a few years back, Tomobiki, and there existed a den of evil and chaos like no other on the planet. Of course this was unknown to any of them as they moved across the district, the only thing Ranma was wondering about was if a Solar Flare attack would help him out in anyway. He looked back to the girls chasing him and doubted it quite a bit, this was beyond weird, since when were girls ever this forward and determined? Wasn't he supposed to be the one doing the chasing while they stood around and giggled at his jokes and inept tries to ask them out? Then he saw a flash of yellow and black and twirled out of the way just as Salen tried to blind side him and ran into something.  
  
"UMMMPH!!"  
  
"AGHAAA!!"  
  
With a squawk she nearly fell out of the air, but managed to catch herself on the edge f a building before crashing into the ground a few stories below. She looked back and yelled at the person she had just run into, intent on giving then a piece of her mind and well placed kick in the ass to make him understand that touching her was a bad idea. "Hey get out of my way you stupid...Lum?" Salen said as she rose back into the sky, she had forgotten about Ranma completely as she took a closer look at her enemy. Lum was on her hands and knees shaking her head, she had landed on a nearby fire escape after falling out of the sky.   
  
"Salen?! What in the hell are you doing here, I won't let you destroy this world and my Darling!" Lum yelled and suddenly threw out a massive bolt of lightning at the Saiyan girl.   
  
"Ouch...that stings..." Salen said as she let go of the edge of the roof, hovered, and looked a bit annoyed at the Oni girl. Then she flared with energy and vanished, only to knock Lum into the pavement below them with a well placed palm smash to her back and an evil laugh. Can't forget the patented insane Saiyan laugh to chill an enemies blood as you break them into little bitty pieces. As she moved to land, Salen wondered why her danger sense was going off all of a sudden, it wasn't like Lum was that much of a threat laying on the ground like that, but she couldn't see anything that could harm her. Then Ataru, the nightmare, came out of nowhere and glomped her, touching her in areas that only Ranma could touch now that she had given him permission to.  
  
Grope!!  
  
"Aghaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Salen yelled as she pounded the pervert through the street with a single bow.  
  
Shampoo, who had finally caught up with them had to give the boy a nod for good technique and surprise. Then she looked up into the sky where her Airen was hovering way out of reach and wondered how she was going to reach him all the way up there. She knew then that she was going to have to ask for help on this one. She had never heard of a man that could fly before, this was out of her experience.  
  
"Hey you're Lum's fiancee aren't you?" Salen said as she lifted the beaten man out of the hole and took a closer look at him. He grinned at her and seemed to give off this lecherous form of Ki that made her gag. Salen shrugged and vaporized Ataru with a Ki blast right to his chest, she cackled and smirked as the smoke cleared away to show that there was nothing left of the infamous pervert of Tomobiki but a light cloud of descending ash for about ten feet in frond of her hand. "I am the best there is!"   
  
"Darling..." Lum said as she crawled to her knees and started crying like a Tendo. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Ranma was more than a little shocked that this girl had just blown away the guy, even if he had deserved it a little. He knew this was going to ugly so he took cover as quickly as he could. Both alien girls were both giving off powerful auras now that they had something to fight for. Should he run and get some popcorn before the fight started? Even he knew when not to interfere in a fight, he winced as two twin screams of rage echoed behind him and both girls slammed together like a couple of pro wrestlers. Seconds later the world stated to explode and there was nothing he could do to stop it, snacks were out of the question now, he just hoped that they took each other out before they killed anyone else. Diving behind a nearby tree, the best he could find under such short notice, he blinked as he found a short bald headed man in priest robes standing beside him giving him a strange look.  
  
"Most ominous." He said and tapped his staff on the ground to make the little metal rings at the top chime together.  
  
"No shit!" Ranma grumbled as he saw a lightning bolt flash in the distance and a rumble of thunder.  
  
"DIE YOU SAIYAN SLUT!!" Lum screamed as she drew in lightning from the very atmosphere around her, it arched around her body as she slowly turned to face Salen with death written all over her face.   
  
"Oh...scary." Salen said with a smirk as Lum attacked.  
  
***  
  
There wasn't much left of the small side street where the fight had first begun, for Tomobiki this was kind of normal though since things tended to be leveled at least once a year if things had been quiet lately. Ranma watched from behind a nearby tree as the two alien girls used each other as punching bags. The horned girl, Lum if he recalled her name right, had stopped crying over her dead boyfriend and launched into the sky and attacked Salen by yelling out her attack. "ULTRA DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" Lightning arched across her body from those little horns that were peaking out of her green hair and expanded out in a large circle of destruction as it flew out to engulf Salen before she could react. Ranma winced as the girl screamed, but knew as a saiyan she could take this kind of punishment easily.  
  
Salen shrugged off the lightning attack and cackled as she started to glow with power and launched herself at Lum. The Oni and the Saiyan's were blood enemies from way back, there were only a few times that one or the other had met and things didn't degenerate into a full blown battle that hadn't leveled everything in sight. Ranma didn't quite count though, he wasn't a full Saiyan after all, but enough of one to use all their abilities with ease. Salen broke through Lum's lightning storm, grabbed the Oni by the throat and speed slapped her.  
  
"TATATATATATATA!!" Salen yelled gleefully.  
  
Lum's lightning surged again as it changed color and threw a lightning ball at Salen, it exploded into an electricity bomb that broke windows for blocks around and sent Salen to the ground. She was stunned and Lum grinned as the continued to pump out the lightning to fry the girl where she was laying. Salen just shook her head as she climbed to her feet and turned to glare at Lum, brought her hands up as the lightning cascaded around her and formed a pulsing ball of Ki energy. Lum increased the intensity of the electricity, but Salen seemed to ignore it in some way as her hand pushed forward and launched the ball of Ki.  
  
"Die you Oni Slut!" Salen yelled.  
  
The ball flew forward, turning into a beam of energy that lanced out at the speed of light an caught Lum in the chest. She screamed as she was blown backwards through a nearby building and out the other side. Salen laughed that evil Saiyan laugh, floated into the air and took off after Lum to make sure she was going to stay down. In the sky clouds were beginning to form above the city, there were several flashes of lightning as they arched from cloud to cloud. Ranma shook his head and concentrated a bit, his aura flared and made Cherry, who was sitting nearby gape in astonishment. Hiding behind a fire hydrant, Shampoo was definitely beginning to think that she would need her great grandmother's help on this one. She knew she was the best in the village, but these three made her rudimentary Ki abilities look like a first year beginner with no control.  
  
She frowned cutely.  
  
"Die you monkey tailed slut!" Lum yelled in the distance and there was another explosion of electricity that rose into the sky. Ranma could just see Salen flying off, she was caught in the center of the electric storm as she was thrown threw several nearby buildings before she could shake the attack off.  
  
With a shake of his head Ranma decided that he would have to put an end to this, if they had been fighting to themselves or breaking down wall she might have let them continue. It was a great fight and he had never seen and enraged Oni before, they had some serious fire power available if they could go toe to toe with a Saiyan fighter. He climbed to his feet and powered up a bit, Cherry was still gaping at him when he vanished from sight with a pop of displaced air. Ranma's aura had attracted Shampoo who had just noticed him before he vanished, she ran over to the tree a few seconds later.  
  
"Ayah, Shampoo no know husband could do such a thing." She said in awe, she giggled and wondered what the other girls in the village would think when she brought him back to show off.  
  
Ranma appeared in front of Lum, he had just enough time to see her scream in rage and flare with electricity and get back handed hard enough to send him through a nearby building. He crawled out of the rubble and found himself in an apartment as he looked around. It looked like a bedroom of some kind, so he waved to the shocked couple that had the covers held up to their chins and smirked sheepishly. Flaring his aura he hovered into the air again and launched himself out of the hole in the ceiling and back up to where Lum and Salen were trying to rip each other's hair out. Ranma looked down at the ground he could see that these two had destroyed several blocks worth of damage.  
  
He shook his head as he recalled that his old man thought that girls were weak and useless. The old man could never cause this kind of damage both of these girls would wipe the floor with him. They weren't even paying attention to what they were doing, just fighting hard enough to kill each other and breaking everything around them. He flew a little closer, gathered a bit of Ki and was about to let off a Solar Flare attack to blind and distract them when the clouds above them parted and a giant beam of light lanced down from above and illuminated both girls. Blinking in surprise, Ranma looked up to see a guy dressed in a toga flying down from the clouds. He had large white wings on his back that were gently flapping as she descended.  
  
As he got closer Ranma could see that he had Ataru by the scruff of the neck, his arms and legs were bound and there was a gag in his mouth. The Angel, the only thing Ranma could think to call it stopped hovering in front of Lum and glared at her. Lum rushed forward to crush him in a bear hug, she was crying tears of joy as she accidentally shocked him again and again for leaving her like he had.  
  
"You can have the little pervert." The Angel said in disgust and threw his hands up.  
  
"Thank you!!" Lum cried and shocked Ataru again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever...damned little pervert." The Angel muttered as he vanished in a burst of golden light that took the sun beam illuminating them with it.  
  
Ataru, starting to look a little charred, was happy he was alive again. Then had a thought as he pried Lum's arms off him and looked her in the eye. "Hey Lum, doesn't death nullify our marriage?"   
  
"Yes Darling..." Lum said and sighed when Ataru ran off yelling and jumping.   
"I'm free, I'm free! Like the little butterfly!"   
  
Lum was heartbroken and broke down in tears when Ataru ran off. That was when the rest of the Tomobiki crew decided to show up, they saw Lum kneeling on the ground crying and Ataru dancing off in the distance as he glomped a random girl and got slapped. In one giant mass of limbs and anger they took off after him to make him pay for hurting Lum once again and this time nothing was going to stop them from delivering a well deserved beating of a life time. With a huff, Lum stood up and flew after them to a make Darling see the light once again, she was the best choice there was and no body would take him away from her.  
Ten appeared and floated along behind her with a dejected look on his face, he wobbled along for a while and completely missed looking at the dark haired Saiyan.   
  
Salen just smirked.  
Ranma landed along side Salen and was about to say something when he stopped and looked back toward Jubaan. It was in the direction of his mother's house, he could feel something evil forming over there. He decided that getting home would be a good idea to get home as fast as possible. Something was up and he wanted to see what it was and make sure everyone was safe. "I'm hading back home Salen."  
"I can feel it too."  
With a flare of energy Ranma launched into the sky with Salen just a few seconds behind him. Down on the ground, Ukyo stopped as they flashed by her and heaved a loud sigh of exasperation, then Shampoo came around the corner, jumped, and used her head as a spring board as she chased after Ranma and that other slut. Gasping for air, Ukyo added another person to her list of Revenge and walked to the corner and took a moment to catch her breath before she raised her arm. Seconds later a cab pulled in next to her and she got in and gave him Ranma's address as she relaxed in the back seat, this was turning out to be one of those days. They were soon on their way and she sighed with relief, she'd ran the whole way here, there was no way she was going to run the whole way back.  
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
End Notes - There it is, two brand new chapters of Saiyan No Baka. Now send me praise and swear to warship me. ^_^ Seriously, these were a lot harder to do than I thought they would be and they have gone through tons of rewrites and revisions. I hope everybody likes them as I move on to another story for a while, chapter 3 should be finished eventually, it has a couple of large plot holes in it that I need to work around and fix and it turning into a major pain in the keester. 


	4. Chapter 03

Notes - Well here's another chapter of insanity as I continue to expand beyond the borders of the original idea set out in this fic, please let me know what you think and if you have an insane ideas that the current plot might give you. If I use the idea I'll be sure to give you the credit.  
**********  
Saiyan No Baka  
Chapter 03  
By Cory D. Rose  
ertle2@msn.com  
(c) 2002  
**********  
  
Ranma appeared above his mother's house and surveyed the situation, he had   
been flying so fast that Salen couldn't keep up with him. He hadn't noticed   
though, he had other things to worry about now that he was here. Down below   
him he saw that the Sailor Scouts were fighting a whole horde of humanoid   
like monsters, he could tell that they were doing a very poor job fighting   
them off. The monsters were using some kind of hand to hand combat or   
martial arts techniques of some kind and easily holding the girls off by   
sheer numbers alone. Salen caught up seconds later to see Ranma raise an   
arm above his head as energy began to spin up his arm to form a Destructo   
Disk, it buzzed loudly has it picked up speed. With a flick of his wrist   
Ranma sent the disk flying into the fight.  
  
It swerved around the scouts and quickly began to cut the monster heads off   
in a gory show of destruction. Hovering down to the ground Ranma yelled at   
everyone to keep on their toes while he dealt with the rest of the monsters.   
"Heads up!" Ranma held his hand aloft as the Destructo Disks buzzed over to   
hover above his palm once more. He dissipated it with a thought and smirked   
at the Scouts as they finished throwing up their lunch, they were all a   
little green. Ranma ignored them as he looked one of the bodies over to see   
if there was anything he could learn from it.  
  
"Jesus, that buzz saw thing was ten times as powerful as Mar's strongest   
attack." Mercury muttered as she played with her palmtop computer.  
  
Jupiter came out of her shock, ran over to Ranma and glomped his leg.   
"Teach me how to do that!"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"I'll give you anything, just teach me how to do that kind of attack!"  
  
"Um...well, I..." Ranma tried to say.  
  
Tuxedo Mask suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Jupiter and tossed   
her away. "Get to safety, I'll protect you!" He yelled and moved to attack   
Ranma.  
  
This was something Ranma could grasp a bit quicker than a girl begging to   
learn his moves. He gave Tux boy a two punch combo that sent him staggering   
away. As Tux was regaining his balance someone tapped him on the shoulder   
and he turned just as Salen punched him, spun around him and kicked him   
between the legs, he went flying through a nearby wall in an explosion of   
stone and dust and slammed into a tree on the other side and collapsed to   
the ground.  
  
"What the hell kind of attack was that?" "It was pathetic and he left enough   
holes in his defences to invite any kind of attack." Salen muttered. "Geez   
what an idiot...wait a minute, hold the phones here. The Sailor Scouts? I   
thought you were all extinct or something, your kingdom was toppled like ten   
thousand years ago? What are you still doing hanging around here and what   
good are those stupid little dresses, they look like a good Ki blast could   
vaporize them in an instant. You don't even have any kind of decent   
protection magic on them or anything." She said in the most irritating voice   
she could muster and walked over to where Jupiter was laying in the grass   
and fingered the girl's skirt.  
  
"I've brought that up already, they didn't take it to well when I gave them   
some better armor." Ranma said with a smirk at the girls, they all blushed   
and tried to hide behind each other.  
  
"Oh?" Salen said and wondered what he had done to make them blush like   
that, he was a man so it must have been kind of perverted, she smirked, that   
was the kind of man she was looking for. The more she learned about this guy   
the better she liked him, he was utterly perfect so far, strong, confident,   
cute, powerful, cute, well muscled, and did she mention really tight buns?  
  
Ranma looked over the yard and spotted dozens of bodies laying about, a   
quick scan with his senses told him that all of their energy seemed to have   
been drained or removed in some way. He couldn't spot Ukyo or his mother   
though, Akane was on the ground nearby growling as she laid there unable to   
move, she muttered a few cuss words under her breath. Ranma dismissed her,   
she was already recovering and wasn't really in any kind of danger at the   
moment, but it was the other girls he was worried about. He also ignored the   
sudden fight that occurred when the Mars and Jupiter suddenly jumped at   
Salen and attacked her. The fight was really short and brutal and seconds   
later Mars and Jupiter were splayed out on the ground unconscious as Salen   
snorted and dusted her hands off. She pretended to check and see if she had   
broken a nail.  
  
"Salen don't beat up the Sailor Scouts, they really should know better than   
to attack us like this. It's not like I haven't tried to explain things to   
them before, they just don't seem to listen to well." Ranma said as he   
examined the bruised girls, lightly kicking one's foot to see if she was   
still conscious.  
  
"But it's so much fun and they have no training whatsoever, they don't even   
seem to be dangerous, no wonder they were getting their butts kicked by   
those pathetic monsters. The only one with any experience is the one with   
the sword over there and she isn't even one of the team." Salen said with a   
sniff and an innocent shrug of indifference. There was a shout off to the   
side and a burst of light, she turned to block the attack and found herself   
tied up in one of Venus' Love Me Chain attacks. Salen blinked in surprise   
and looked down at the heart shaped links of the chain. Then she turned and   
smirked at the blonde. "Kinky, kinky little girl, you swing that way too,   
huh?"  
  
"Give your self up now or else." Venus yelled.  
  
With a snort Salen flexed her corded muscles and broke the chains, then   
turned toward Venus, there was a glint in her eye that made the girl back up   
a few steps and realize that she might have done something she shouldn't   
have. Salen surged forward in a blur of speed and swarmed all over Venus,   
the girl screamed and made Ranma wince in sympathy as Salen did something   
with her chain that really can't be mentioned in polite company. Venus   
decided then and there that leaving these people alone would be a good idea   
and just before she passed out she hoped she would be able to get that thing   
out before she got home.  
  
"That was a bit much Salen." Ranma muttered.  
  
"She deserved it for pulling that kind of crap on me,that Love Me Chain is   
a literal truth. It affects a person's feelings and makes them fall in   
instant love, or in this case a kind of lust that can't be ignored." Salen   
said as she moulded herself to Ranma's manly chest and traced his well   
defined muscles with the tip of her finger.  
  
"She still didn't deserve that." Ranma said as he pushed her away and   
slapped her hands.  
  
"Humph!!" Salen said and crossed her arms as she pouted.  
  
'She is definitely related to Vegita in some way.' Ranma thought to himself,   
how that was possible in this dimension was hard to say though. He was going   
to have to find out the history of the Saiyan race in this universe, in some   
ways they were the same, but different in others. Feeling sorry for the   
girl, Ranma picked up Minako and cradled her in his arms and took her into   
the house to let his mother look at her. He was a bit amazed that the chain   
weapon would even fit up there, but he did his best not to think about it or   
he would have to look at something that would get him slapped.  
  
These girls were starting to get on his nerves too and why did he suddenly   
felt like someone was walking over his grave? On the other side of the   
battle field Usagi's communicator started to beep and she managed to ignore   
Ranma as she answered it, talked with someone for several seconds, and ran   
out of the house like all the demons of hell were after her. Ranma decided   
to see what was going and this was the first time he'd actually seen any of   
these girls doing something other than attacking him. Then just as he was   
about to fly after her he sensed something not to far off and took a closer   
look at it with his senses and started to grin a few seconds later. It   
looked like things were about to get interesting around here after all. He   
threw his arms wide and started to laugh evilly.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!!"  
  
"Ranma you stop that laughing this instant and get down here and help clean   
up this mess or you will regret it!" Nodoka yelled at her son as he hovered   
in the air above the house and laughed, she waved a broom at him   
threateningly.  
  
"Ack! Alright mom!" He said as he landed and took the broom with a sigh and   
wondered about what he had been reduced to at times. Could he blow up entire   
mountains with ease? Sure. Could he move faster than light, easily, but for   
the life of him he couldn't seem to disobey his own mother. Grumbling to   
himself, he started to sweep faster and faster, and quickly kicked up a   
rather large dust cloud that soon filled the whole front of the yard and   
took the opportunity to launch into the air and fly off before anyone could   
say anything. Focusing on the energy he was sensing, he flared with energy   
flew off in the same direction Usagi had just gone. Salen followed a few   
seconds later when she realized that the hunk was running off, she had to   
see what he was up to. So far this was the most fun she'd had in months and   
didn't want it to end.  
  
Everyone still awake was coughing as Nodoka ran out of the house. "Ranma!   
You get back here!"  
  
**********  
  
The alley was a relatively normal looking one with its share of over grown   
weeds, dumpsters, and a rather scraggly looking dog digging in the trash.   
The thing was an indeterminate breed of dog, with matted gray and brown   
fur, a wet nose, and an outlook on life that suggested that if you offered   
it a bone he would rip your hand off for even suggesting that he was down on   
his luck. It dug below the first few inches of garbage, sniffing for the   
tiny bit of food that was calling to it. Then its head lifted into the air   
as something in the very air changed in a way that it had never experienced   
before. Sniffing a little didn't help much, but it could tell enough to know   
that it was in danger. It didn't like to be in danger, not when there was   
food to be had and all he had to do was dig for it.  
  
Energy swirled out of the very air and formed a portal right next to the   
very trash can where the dog was crouching in wait. After several seconds   
the portal stabilized and took on a window like consistency as the image   
of a front yard appeared and a short man with tall black spiky hair stepped   
through and glanced around. Vegita glared as he looked around the area and   
saw that they had appeared in a rather dirty place, as the last remaining   
prince of the Saiyan race this just wouldn't do at all. He growled and   
wondered if the Eternal Dragon had brought him to the right place at all,   
then if it was, then where was Ranma? If he was around here, then it seemed   
that he was hiding his power level again for there was no sign of the   
pigtailed powerhouse. He sent his senses out to track the boy down as he   
stepped around the cans, he could feel the right kind of energies some   
distance off, but they were very faint and elusive. He knew for a fact that   
when Ranma hid his power level he did it well enough that few could even   
detect him if he didn't want them to. Then he sensed something else heading   
in his direction and turned to look off to the side of the alley just as a   
bunch of girls in colorful short skirts showed up and start yelling   
incomprehensible speeches at him. They were all posing to show off some   
decent skin and had decent teenager like bodies that he had grown to like   
over the years, but they had next to useless power levels as far as he was   
concerned. Old Nappa would have had a field day with them in the old days,   
hell those bugs from Pylax 3 would have been able to eat them alive,   
literally. Then he realized that they reminded him of someone else as well,   
it must have been all that useless posing and speech making.  
  
"I am..." Sailor Moon yelled as she showed up, but Vegita cut her off.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU GINYU FORCE WANNBES!" Vegita bellowed, using his Ki to amplify   
the sound of his voice and his annoyance. Nearby buildings had their windows   
shattered the sound was so loud.  
  
"Ok, ok..." Sailor Moon whimpered as she covered her ears with her hands,   
they were ringing loudly and she suddenly had a headache.  
  
Sailor Mars and Jupiter took this like they normally would and attacked the   
arrogant  
man who was threatening them, what were the chances of running into someone   
like Ranma this soon? Vegita glared around him, he wasn't in the mood for   
this kind of crap especially when he had something else to take care of. He   
flashed forward, not even bothering to gather much power and beat the Sailor   
Scouts into the ground with a couple of blows each. Since they were kind of   
young and cute he went light on them, but he still felt a little   
disappointment when they went down so easily. Those outfits were a disgrace   
as well, though he figured that the Ginyu Force would have been trying to   
copy them the instant they saw them, those peckers had always been   
incredibly weird for a group of men that went around yelling speeches and   
posing like peacocks. Though he did consider taking their clothes and giving   
them to Bulma as a present, they would look good on her in the right   
circumstances.  
  
"Morons! Pathetic losers! There are always idiots like you who get in my   
way right when I'm in the middle of something more important than your petty   
little problems. Now to find out where Ranma is." Vegita said just as   
several others stepped out of the portal behind him and looked around. The   
Scouts, piled on top of each other, all sweat dropped and paled a little as   
they all realized the most of these men were even stronger than Ranma was.  
  
"Hey Vegita, why'd you hog all the fun?" Goku asked as he looked over the rather   
bruised and groaning girl, she looked hurt.  
  
"You're too damned slow, that's why Kakorott!"  
  
Piccolo followed next and folded his arms and grunted, he barely noticed   
the girls piled  
up nearby. There was little sign sticking out of the pile, it had 'help'   
written on it.  
  
Goku looked like someone had just kicked him for no reason, it was a sad   
sight to behold.  
  
"Vegita you big dumb oaf, quick picking on the weak and get on with it,   
we're here for a reason you know, or have you forgotten already?! We haven't   
seen Ranma in months!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Quiet Woman, I'm dealing with this trash!"  
  
"Get on with it!"  
  
Vegita growled and started to send out his senses to find Ranma's Ki   
signature once more, he had it almost instantly and noticed something about   
it. He just stepped back and crossed his arms and smirked arrogantly. He   
smirked down at the Scouts too and they shuddered at the sheer amount of   
evil that his eyes held. That was the kind of reaction Vegita liked when he   
dealt with people, screw this fair fight crap that everyone was always   
trying to force down his throat. He smiled at their fear filled eyes and   
felt like true Saiyan again, it had been so long.  
  
"Well?!!" Bulma screamed and ruined his little moment.  
  
"You said to find him, so I did." Vegita snapped back and thrust a fist in   
Bulma's face for effect. As usual it didn't even scare her, instead she just   
kicked him in the shins and grabbed his ear to get his attention.  
  
"WHERE IS RANMA RIGHT NOW?!" She screamed in it.  
  
The Sailors just groaned in pain and wondered what happened to the days   
when all the enemies were easy to beat, you know, like Wise Man or Queen   
Beryl.  
  
"Hi guys!" Ranma said as he appeared in front of Vegita, saw all his   
friends, and looked down at the pile of Scouts nearby. "Don't mind them,   
their no danger to anyone but themselves."  
  
"Ranma!" Everyone yelled and tackled the boy to the ground, except Piccolo   
and Vegita of course, who had better things to do than look like idiots by   
tackling their friend. Instead they stood around with their arms crossed   
looking macho and mean to intimidate everyone that saw them. That and to   
keep an eye on each other to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, they   
had reputations to protect after all. Ranma didn't even notice, he was too   
busy laughing as the others hugged him and patted him on the back. Goku   
knocked him over, but that was pretty normal. No one had ever been able to   
catch up to Goku when it came to sheer power and destruction.  
  
"It's great to see you all again, but what are you all doing here?" Ranma   
said as he  
pulled himself out of the pile.  
  
"What, we're not allowed to visit our friend?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Hey, we had to come for a visit." Goku said, then blinked as he realized   
something had just hit him in the back of the head. He turned to look down   
at the girl that had just punched him and grinned a little, Vegita hadn't   
taken them all down after all. He sized her up and was just a little   
disappointed that she was so week, he felt like he was taking on Tien or   
something.  
  
Sailor Venus, miraculously recovered from Salen's earlier punishment, she   
did not want to think about it, and shook her numb hand and wondered what   
this brute was made of. "Ow!"  
  
"Hey thanks Vegita, I thought you hadn't left any of them for us." Goku   
crowed happily and 'tapped' Venus in the chest. She went flying across the   
street and though a wall with a scream, the sound of shattering stone and a   
collapsing wall filled the air.  
  
"I don't remember seeing that one before she showed up, she must have been   
hiding or isn't' as fast as these other Ginyu Force knockoffs over here."   
Vegita muttered.  
  
Then the rest of the Sailor Scouts decided to try and fight again as they   
finally managed to get back to their feet. Ranma just rolled his eyes and   
stepped forward to stop them from making yet another mistake. "Usagi, don't   
do a speech, don't do any posing, just power down and don't annoy any of   
them, they will leave when they're done visiting. They also have less   
restraint on their powers than I do and some of you might get seriously hurt   
like Venus over there. Goku did go kind of easy on her, I've seen him send   
his opponents flying through solid mountains and bounce when they hit the   
ground on the other side." Ranma said firmly and pointed to the collapsed   
wall with a wince as he saw one of Venus bare feet sticking out of the   
rubble.  
  
"Um...okay, I guess, but if they cause any problems we will have to stop   
them." Usagi said and powered down, hoping beyond hope that these people   
wouldn't be a problem. She looked like she meant it too, Ranma almost   
laughed in her face, but controlled himself just in time.  
  
Vegita and Piccolo smirked at the girl's brass and wondered what she would   
be like if she was trained how to fight for real, it was kind of eerie. Then   
of course Tuxedo Mask came out of the trees and tried to attack Piccolo with   
his cane, why he did something so stupid was anybody's guess. Though he   
isn't really known for being all that bright in the first place. Ranma had   
time to wince and yell a warning not to go to hard on him just when the big   
green guy reacted like he always did to an unexpected attack. He flowed   
around the cane with uncanny speed, and with a massive uppercut sent the   
masked moron straight into orbit. Then he shrugged and turned to look at   
Ranma again as he ignored the rising black dot as it went through the clouds   
high in the sky and vanished.  
  
"Wimp." Piccolo commented.  
  
"Yeah, I know, he's real stubborn though and should be back in a day or   
two. One of these days he's going to be in the wrong place at the wrong time   
and really get his tail kicked."  
  
"Mamo-Chan!!" Usagi yelled, transformed and ran over to Piccolo and glared   
at him.  
  
"What do you want little girl?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Jerk!" She kicked him in the shin and ran after her boyfriend to make sure   
he survived the fall or didn't get into trouble.  
  
Piccolo just raised and eyebrow and tried to figure out what had just   
happened.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd like to know how his hands got healed too." Ranma muttered   
and stared off after the receding blonde ditz.  
  
Sailor Pluto, stubborn to a fault it seemed, appeared out of nowhere and   
hit Goku over the head with her Time Staff and screamed something about   
stopping the chaos generators before all hope was lost, then she followed   
Tux boy on his orbital trip via a small back hand blow from Goku. He was   
grinning so Ranma figured the girl would survive the fall she would soon   
make. Ranma just whistled at the distance they achieved and sighed as he   
turned to the other scouts and glared at them. "I told all of you to just   
back off and leave my friends alone! Name one thing they've done to even   
warrant being attacked like this?" Ranma yelled.  
  
The other Scouts just gaped at him, powered down as quickly as they could,   
and sweat dropped. Then, with what Ranma was beginning to understand was   
normal with these girls, Makoto edged around him with a blush and walked   
over to Yamcha and smiled. "Hi..." She breathed out.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Want to go and get some ice cream?" Makoto asked with a full blown blush.  
  
"Food?" Yamcha asked as Puar beaned him over the head for being a block   
head again. "I thought I cured him of that little habit." She muttered.  
  
"Sure, it sounds like fun." Yamacha said as he happily grabbed the girl's   
hand and lifted her into his arms and floated up a few feet above the   
ground. "So where is this place?"  
  
Makoto giggled and pointed the way and they flew off at high speed as the   
rest of her friends just gaped at her.  
  
"What just happened?" Ranma asked as the Scouts just shrugged and ran off   
before they could cause anymore trouble, though they did take a few seconds   
to dig Venus out of the rubble before they left.  
  
"This is one strange world you have here Ranma." Vegita said as he looked   
around with contempt. "You could have the whole population bowing to you and   
proclaim yourself king of the whole thing in less than a day if those girls   
are the strongest things here to oppose you."  
  
Bulma just hit him across the back of his head with a snort. "Like you're   
one to talk."  
  
"Onna!"  
  
Laughing a little, Goku interrupted then from getting into one of their   
normal spats. "Let's see a bit of Ranma's home world before we blow it up.   
Kay?"  
  
"Um...Yeah, what Goku said." Krillin muttered from a few feet away as 18   
just watched them impassively.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Ranma yelled as he walked back through the front gate.   
He was glad to see that almost everybody had gone home after he left. Well   
except for one freeloader and his mother anyway. He motioned for everyone to   
follow him through just as his mother came stalking out of the house to yell   
at him, but she stopped when she saw all the people behind Ranma.  
  
"And who are these...people Ranma?" She asked.  
  
"These are the friends that helped me when I was gone."  
  
"From the other world?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yep, they came to visit me."  
  
Nodding a little and glaring at her son to let him know that he wasn't   
going to get out of his punishment, she turned to the group and saw that two   
of the four girls seemed to understand what she was going to do to Ranma.   
"Hello, I'm Nodoka Saotome, won't you come in, supper will be done in about   
half an hour or so and I would like to meet all of you."  
  
"Thank you." Bulma said and gave Vegita a shove for the door. "We would be   
honored to stay for dinner."  
  
"Would you show them around the house a little Ranma?" Nodoka said.  
  
"Sure Mom."  
  
Nodoka didn't even bat an eye at Piccolo as he walked by her with his   
flowing cape and green skin. As they entered the house she had to wonder for   
few seconds where they were all going to stay, they sure didn't have room   
here to house this many people unless she stacked them up in the living room   
and the Dojo. Sighing as she shut the door behind them she wondered how she   
would have to increase the amount of food they had to feed this small army,   
then shrugged, if she had to she would duck next door and borrow a little   
from one of her friends. She had always helped them out so they would be   
able to help her out in a time of need even if it was only a couple extra   
bags of rice.  
  
"Who are your friends Ranma?"  
  
As everyone was sitting down around the table Ranma introduced them. "This   
is Bulma, Vegita, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, and the   
missing member is Yamcha, I'm not sure if we will see much of him for a few   
hours or so."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, he picked up a girl a little while ago and they went out for some   
ice cream." Ranma said and saw his mother's eyes glaze a bit. "He should be   
back here pretty soon unless he decides to extend the date a little."  
  
"Of course, it's such a manly thing to do." Nodoka said happily, thinking   
that not all of Ranma's friends might be weird after all.  
  
Bulma nearly chocked on something when she heard that and felt a little   
relief that she hadn't been drinking anything.  
  
"Um...right." Ranma said.  
  
"Would anyone like any Tea?" Nodoka asked and got up to get some before   
anyone had a chance to say if they did or not.  
  
Ranma was about to ask what everyone planned to do while they were here   
when he felt a presence he had forgotten about and it spoke his name.   
"Ranma, who are all these people?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Salen standing there in her black form fitting armor   
as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well?"  
  
For a second Ranma wondered why his danger sense was suddenly going off,   
but for the life of him he couldn't find any thing dangerous enough to set   
it off anywhere around him. So with a shrug he introduced everyone again,   
though the last name on the list caught the girl by surprise. "...and   
finally this grouch over here is Vegita."  
  
Salen turned to look at Vegita and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, and my   
Uncle Snapcase can turn into a weak and useless Weetal and defeat the   
Legendary Super Saiyan with a forked claw."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Vegita yelled as he rose to his feet and formed an aura that   
nearly shattered the floor at his feet.  
  
"Calm down Vegita or you might break something." Bulma growled.  
  
"No one insults me like that and gets away with it!"  
  
"Please, you're a wimp." Salen snorted.  
  
Vegita's aura started to turn yellow and sent a gust of wind throughout the   
room.  
  
"Vegita if you two are going to fight over something like this please take   
it outside and keep the damage to a minimum. UNDERSTAND?!" Bulma snapped at   
him.  
  
"Yeah come on you wimp." Salen said as she headed out into the back yard.   
She threw the sliding door open and blinked in surprise as four girls fell   
into the room and buried her under a pile of bodies. "What the &$%#&!"  
  
Blinking in surprise, Ranma recognized Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Minako as they   
tried to untangle themselves. They would have had few problems, but Usagi   
kept moving around and stepping on everyone as she tried to stand. That of   
course was the exact moment that his mother chose to come out of the kitchen   
with a large tray of tea and set it on the table. "Oh, I see some of the   
girls have decided to stop by again."  
  
"Um...yeah." Ranma muttered.  
  
"Ranma, you seem to have the same problems no matter where you go." Bulma   
said with a grin.  
  
"Oh ha ha." Ranma muttered as she turned to the girls. "What are all of you   
doing here?"  
  
Usagi finally managed to stand up by tossing Minako's leg off her shoulder   
and take a few seconds to dust herself off. "We have to keep an eye on all   
of you to make sure you don't do anything that could hurt anyone."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes as Vegita snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
"It's true, there's enough energy in this one room to level Japan and we   
have to make sure that doesn't happen." Ami said as she pulled out a little   
hand held computer and started taking a few more readings. Ranma had to   
wonder where those glasses had come from and why they were glinting like   
that and why did she keep pointing the thing at him every few seconds.  
  
"Were here to kick keester and take your addresses!" Minako yelled as she   
came to her feet along with Rei.  
  
"That's kick butt and take names." Rei muttered, who was an expert in   
Minakoisms* after all this time.  
  
"Listen Meatball head..." Ranma started, but stopped as he felt the growing   
aura of rage just behind the girls as Salen rose to her feet.  
  
Her aura was blazing out at full force and humming nicely. "You think you   
can ambush me and get away with it?! DO YOU?!!"  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Minako all backed away from the girl and wondered what   
the hell was going on. No matter what they did, no matter how justified, it   
seemed to piss these people off in an instant. "Now, now calm down we can   
talk about this like civilized people..." Usagi said with a nervous giggle.  
  
"I WILL break every bone in your bodies!" Salen yelled.  
"Oh dear." Nodoka muttered as the paint on her walls started to flake off   
under the intensity of the aura.  
  
Vegita grinned evilly, he enjoyed a good cat fight every now and then and   
it kept him from having to embarrassed the girls in a real fight.  
  
Goku and Gohan just looked kind of confused.  
  
Salen screamed thrust her hand forward and fired a Ki blast right at Ami,   
who happened to be the easiest target of the four. A sonic boom rattled the   
house as Ranma appeared in front of Ami and cancelled out the Ki blast with   
no damage to the house at all, kicked Salen in the stomach, and sent her   
flying out the back door which was still open. Ami gasped about the exact   
same instant as she realized that she was the intended target and jumped   
back and her transformation wand appeared in her hand. Even before she   
landed she saw Ranma almost materialize right in front of her and block the   
blast and saw Salen flying out the back door. She blushed as she realized   
that Ranma had just saved her life, her heart started pounding faster as she   
gazed up at his back and her world dissolved into a whirlpool of rose   
petals.  
  
Stalking over to the sliding door Ranma stuck his head out and glared down   
at the stunned Salen. "And stay out, I told you not to try and blow anything   
up while you were here."  
  
Meanwhile Nodoka was looking at the puddle that had once been Ami Mizuno   
and she grinned as she realized that her manly son had just picked up yet   
another girl.  
  
Usagi and Minako, recovered from being saved were nudging Ami with there   
feet, but all they got out of the girl was a loud heart shaped sigh.  
  
"I don't think Ami has ever responded to a guy like this before." Usagi   
muttered.  
  
Minako just grinned and gazed back and forth between Ranma and Ami and   
started to cackle a little. This had Chichi and Bulma giving her strange   
looks as well, but they were ignored in the face of the plan forming inside   
Minako's mind.  
  
"Ranma? Who was that girl you just kicked outside?" Goku asked.  
  
"That's just Salen, she says she's a Saiyan, but all the Saiyan's from this   
universe are supposed to be dead so I'm not sure where she came from. She   
did arrive in one of those little white Saiyan pods though, so she just   
might be one." Ranma said as he moved back across the room, picked up the   
still puddlefied Ami and carried her over to the couch. Her blush went   
nuclear the instant Ranma touched her and didn't stop when he sat her down,   
she fainted a few seconds later. Not even noticing, he had other things to   
think about, Ranma stood up and moved back over to the table and sat down   
and wondered why his mother and two blonde ditzes were eying him up like a   
piece of meat.  
  
**********  
  
At one hundred and twenty five feet, Tyull was considered quite small by   
most dragon's standards. He was the runt of the clutch and his brothers   
never tired to reminding him of that fact. Tyull had a fifty foot wing span   
and gold/silver scales that gleamed in the sunlight, he was the unwanted   
child that his father wanted to just disappear just so his existence would   
stop calling shame down upon the family. He wasn't normal, in no way did he   
act like the bloodthirsty savage that occasionally flew down into the valley   
to pick off and occasional cow, goat, sheep, or herder for a midnight snack.   
The only dragon to even show him any caring was his mother and that was the   
only reason he was still among the living at the moment, for you see Tyull   
had just committed a crime. A crime so horrible that even his brothers were   
shocked and horrified.  
  
He had refused to undergo his ascension into adulthood; it was something   
that all dragons did when they reached their fiftieth summer. All he had to   
do was pick out a local village, fly down, and either terrorize them or burn   
all the buildings to the ground to prove that he was a true dragon to be   
feared by local food source. Tyull liked the local food source, they were   
not insulting, they treated him with the fear and respect he wanted and   
needed. They even knew how to do things with their hands that were just   
amazing, how to take plants, dirt, and blood to make something called paint   
to create these pictures. He'd never seen anything like it before, his   
father told him that the 'humans' were mindless savages that didn't even   
know how to hide from them when they went hunting. Instead they were always   
trying to break into their lairs to offer themselves to them as a midnight   
snack, as if they were as bad as lemmings and the closest cliff.  
  
Tyull had his doubts about that, but no way to prove except to down into   
the local village and ask someone. As luck would have it he just happened to   
be the one dragon in the whole clutch that had an understanding of the high   
forms of dragon magic. This was the other reason he was still alive instead   
of digesting in his father's stomach or adorning some villagers wall   
somewhere. He was dangerous to piss off and as the runt of the litter he had   
a very short fuse. One little flick of his claw and his enemies could be   
turned into anything he wanted so long as he did it carefully. At fifty he   
was still very young and barely had any time to memorize his magical books.   
That was why his father had told him it was time for him to take the test of   
adulthood and why he had just refused the old bugger.  
  
His father was an ancient dragon and almost five hundred feet long and had   
bright silver scales that gleamed with evil even in direct sunlight. Tyull   
had no fear anymore, it got boring after a while, so he just sat there and   
let the old 'man' blather on and on about how ever dragon in recorded   
history had taken the test and been allowed to assume an adult position. For   
the most part Tyull actually did want to take the test, but he felt that it   
was a status that he wouldn't be allowed to have no matter how good he did.   
On dozens of occasions he had been forced to fight off his large brothers   
just to stay alive in this dragon-eat-dragon world of theirs. He normally   
kept himself locked in his cave on the other side of the mountain that he   
had dug with his magic.  
  
"You will do this hatchling or you will be killed!" Silver Dreadwing, the   
killer of thousands of humans, snarled out.  
  
"Bugger off old 'man' I have better things to do right now than fly down to   
the base of the mountain and kill something for no reason." Tyull snarled   
back.  
  
"You...you...you HUMAN WEAKLING!" Dreadwing yelled as his long neck snaked   
forward and he snapped his teeth closed inches from Tyull nose.  
  
He didn't even blink. "Bla bla bla, you always say the same thing 'father',   
insult me like you do everyone else, I refuse to stoop to your level."  
  
"If you don't take the test then you will no longer be allowed to live here   
on the mountain and I'll make sure none of the other mountains in the area   
will take you in either!"  
  
"You mean I can just leave?" Tyull asked in surprise, he'd thought they   
would kill him if he tried.  
  
"Take the test or leave and never return." Dreadwing snarled.  
  
"Okay." Tyull said happily as he swung around to leave.  
  
"I knew you were a dragon at heart, we can set the test for tomorrow   
morning." Dreadwing said as he completely failed to see that his 'son' was   
packing his stuff up. His mother noticed though and she didn't look all that   
pleased with Dreadwing at the moment.  
  
"Where will you go Tyull?" She asked.  
  
"Some place where I'm wanted, I've never been welcome here and you know   
it." Tyull said as he packed up his anime collection (acquired at high risk   
from the villagers below).  
  
"But this is the modern world, you know that we don't leave the mountains   
anymore, it just isn't safe."  
  
"I know this world better than anyone on this mountain except the seer and   
he spends years at a time sleeping off his nightly binges down at the local   
pub." Old Herculelump was a dragon so old that no one knew exactly how old   
he was, but there were things forgotten in his brain that other dragons   
hadn't even thought about yet and he was Tyull's friend. At least as close   
as dragon's could get, they didn't try to kill each other the instant they   
met, though Tyull thought this was because the old codger could barely move.   
So he tried to talk you to death instead, there were centuries of stories to   
be heard if you had the patience to sit through the old wind bag's constant   
retellings and side stories and made up stuff.  
  
"What the hell are you doing now?!" Dreadwing screamed as he saw his   
retarded son packing his things.  
  
"You said to take the test or leave; so I'm leaving."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Tyull finished packing his manga collection, his TV, and some food in the   
rather large suitcase he was using. They may have been dragons living in the   
middle of nowhere, but the humans had made it very easy to tap into their TV   
and Radio stations, all it took was a couple of brain cells to rub together,   
a bit of wire, a magic spell and it was done. Picking the suitcase up in his   
teeth he made his way to the exit, his father was sputtering in rage and   
denial behind him. "So long, I really hope I never see any of you again,   
except you mother, the rest of you have made my live a living hell.   
Goodbye!" It was amazing how he could talk perfectly clear with something in   
his mouth like that too, a talent he had used many times.  
  
"Get back here you &%$@ing &%$ &#$@!!" Dreadwing screamed.  
  
"I'll send you something to let you know where I end up mother." Tyull said   
as he flapped his wings a couple of times, lifted off the ground,   
transferred the car sized suitcase to one of his claws and flew off into the   
clouds.  
  
"&$#@%&%^#@&$#%@!!!" Followed after him, but he'd heard it all before. His   
father had no imagination, he'd learned all his cuss words form HBO and   
Showtime.  
  
It was now midmorning and Tyull had been flying for several hours and he   
was bored, he normally liked to fly, but as a dragon in the modern world he   
had to dodge 747's every now and then and it was hard to hold an   
invisibility spell when you are caught in something's jet wash. How his   
father could think these humans were such pathetic and brainless savages was   
beyond him, they seemed to build the most amazing things at times. Though   
even he had to admit that he sometimes got their histories mixed up, but   
there was just so much of it at times. They always had to keep themselves   
isolated and away from the eyes of people that might cause them problems.  
  
There really weren't many dragons left in the world, but they were all like   
his father for the most part. Stuck in the past and absolutely refused to   
admit that it was time to make some changes. Instead they were stuck on   
these ancient traditions, if it had always been done, then who were they to   
say that it should be done differently. Tyull snorted at that, he'd seen   
thousands of ways to improve his life in this modern world, these humans had   
something called 'plumbing'. Pressurized pipes that could pump water into a   
house, send wastes out of it, and ways to heat up water for all kinds of   
uses. One little suggestion to his father and it had been yet another   
beating to make him think like a proper dragon; his knee still hurt whenever   
it rained.  
  
Diving out of the clouds he swooped down and flew along the tops of the   
trees as he surveyed the land around him for a potential new home. At first   
there was nothing around him, but he could feel that there were humans about   
in the distance. He was coming up on a tall mountain, for fun he glided up   
the side for several minutes, occasionally flapping his wings to keep up his   
speed. As he neared the top of the peak he spotted something he hadn't   
expected, humans with wings. They had formed up into a loose kind of   
fighting wedge and held swords and shields at the ready as they eyed him   
nervously. He curved around the top of the peak and watched them out of the   
corner of his eye. Tyull was a bit amazed that the guy could even see   
through the invisibility spell, then he realized that it had faded out at   
some point and cursed under his breath. He wouldn't be able to cast it again   
until the sun came up again tomorrow so he would have to be even more   
careful.  
  
"Get out of here Dragon, your kind isn't wanted here." One yelled, his   
fellows gave him a strange look and edged away from him.  
  
"I'm just out for a little fly around the area human, who are you to tell   
me what to do?" Tyull said, his voice unconsciously taking on the dark   
timber his father always used to intimidate people.  
  
"This is our mountain and we will fight to keep it!" The same moron yelled.  
  
Tyull raised and eyebrow and landed on the top of the peak to rest his   
wings and turned his long neck to look at the winged human. He brought his   
head to within inches of the guy's face to look him eye to eye, one red   
glowing eye to one very frightened eye. Close enough in fact to get affected   
by a dragon's natural ability to use a fear spell on any human, he loved to   
watch as the spell took affect and the little rodents quaked in fear and   
pissed their pants. There were certain kinds of humans he could do without   
and this guy was turning out to be a bit of an annoyance. "Oh really? How   
about now?"  
  
Then Tyull felt something he'd had only heard about in his short life and   
that had been from old Hurculelump. He turned to see a teenaged human in an   
elaborate robe and golden wings flying up from below to meet him. Out of the   
corner of his eye he saw the bird humans sag with relief when they saw the   
guy heading for them. As he drew level the man crossed his arms and glared   
at the dragon, though he didn't make any threatening moves to attack. "What   
are you doing here young dragon?"  
  
"I'm exploring for the most part, though I am looking for a new home as   
well."  
  
"I see, I am King Saffron and I rule this small clan of the Phoenix."  
  
"King Saffron? I've heard of you and that you are immortal."  
  
"People still know of me? That is good."  
  
"What is this area? I've never been here before and it looks interesting."  
  
"This area of the world is where three of the ancient kingdoms still   
reside, though much reduced from time and hardship over the centuries."  
  
"The Phoenix are famous and I'm honored to meet their king, what are the   
other two kingdoms in this place?"  
  
"The Musk and the Joketsuzoku, this whole area is called Qing Hai province."  
  
"I see, that name sounds familiar too, but I'm not sure where I've heard it   
before. Do you know if there is a place here in the mountains that I can   
live in peace?"  
  
"Not really, this area is split evenly between the three kingdoms, though   
the Musk are all but extinct by now. They are still around in their castle   
on the other side of that mountain over there."  
  
"Alright, thank you for the information. Also, I wouldn't have even taken   
notice of you if your guards here hadn't panicked when they saw me.   
Considering I was using an invisibility spell at the time I'd like to know   
how they even knew I was around."  
  
Saffron blinked. "Magic doesn't work right in these mountains, the Springs   
of Jusenkyo are pure chaos magic and you should know how that stuff can mess   
up complicated spells like invisibility."  
  
"Chaos magic?" Tyull mutters to himself and recalled that he'd felt a light   
tingle across his wings when he reached the halfway point on his way up the   
mountain and had completely ignored it. "That explains much, good day to you   
King Saffron." He said as he leaned back, grabbed his suitcase, opened his   
wings, and dropped off the mountain and soared into the valley below them.  
  
Saffron frowned as he watched the dragon, he'd been taught a great deal of   
things during his immortal life and one of those was that dragons were   
arrogant, mean, and blood thirsty. He'd intervened to save his guards from   
being killed, but this dragon was different than the one he'd been   
expecting. This one was young, smart, arrogant but nothing like the few   
others he'd met over the centuries, and most of all, polite. A dragon that   
didn't kill and eat his prize was an oddity and one of the reasons they had   
been hunted to near extinction as well, just like the Musk and their   
barbaric ways. His scales had been a silver/gold mix, something else he'd   
never seen before. This one would need watching, he was more dangerous than   
the rest of his kind seemed to be, far more dangerous, this one could think   
beyond his next meal. Saffron motioned for the guards to follow him back   
into the mountain, they had plans to make and little time to do them in. He   
was almost excited, things had gotten so boring lately here on the mountain.  
  
About half an hour later Tyull rocketed over the springs of Jusenkyo and   
ignored them completely. Down below the guide nearly fell in a pool as the   
dragon went by barely fifty foot over head, in all his life he had never   
seen a real dragon before. The light gleamed off his metallic looking scales   
and wind followed along behind it like a storm, he started shaking in fear   
as the things aura also struggled to catch up with it. Plum, his daughter   
just gaped at the site from inside the hut where she was heating up several   
kettles of water for potential victo...customers. The Musk were due to come   
by in a few hours and she had to make sure these were done before she ran   
for her usual hiding place to let her father take care of the beast men. She   
was so caught up in her work that she only shivered when the fear aura hit   
her, though it would be in her nightmares for next few nights.  
  
The valley was dying, that was the way things looked to Tyull as he climbed   
into the sky to looked the place over. It only seemed to be able to hold so   
many people and they had exceeded that amount by quite a bit. They were   
worse than rabbits and didn't have any natural predators, except for dragons   
of course, but nothing on a scale that would keep their numbers down to a   
manageable level. Passing over a small set of trees he spotted a large   
village in the distance, just like the one his father had wanted him to   
target for his trial. His eyesight was good enough to see the scantily clad   
girls, just like the one's from his anime, standing on the walls as he came   
at them. He smirked as they started running around like ants and wondered if   
he would be able to see one of those notorious panty shots the anime always   
showed.  
  
Things didn't go quite as he planned though as he rose into the air and   
shot over the walls and swung back around. He could feel the threat of magic   
as it gathered below him as it grew in power, flicking a claw he disrupted   
it with a dispel magic and colored flare to see where it was coming from.   
The flare exploded outward from a grouping of old looking women sitting   
around with sticks across their laps, they looked quite shocked as they   
turned to watch him. Swinging around he made for the main gate and back   
winged as he landed in front of a group of girls, they were resisting his   
fear aura, though he could tell that it took everything they had.  
  
Something thumped into his tale.  
  
Looking back he saw a guy in a white robe hacking at his tail with an axe   
of some kind, but it wasn't and enchanted weapon so it didn't do any damage.   
He flicked his tail and sent the things flying into the trees, perhaps he   
would be more at home there than causing him a problem. He turned back to   
see the girls trying to edge forward to hit him with their non magical   
weapons as well and he rolled his eyes. "I say, could you be good enough to   
go and fetch me someone who's in charge." He asked in a pleasant tone of   
voice.  
  
Half the girls screamed and ran through the gate, he grinned and showed off   
all his nice pointy teeth to the remaining girls. "That was very kind of   
you, there wouldn't happen to be anything to eat while we eat would there?"  
  
The girls babbled at him in a language he didn't recognize, though they   
seemed to be trying to scream something at him. They were obviously stupid   
so he ignored them and just waited for one of the more intelligent one's to   
come to him. It took about fifteen minutes and he was getting to point that   
he was thinking about pulling out some of his manga to read for a while, but   
one of the old women hopped out arrayed in a quaint looking battle armor and   
looked determined to do battle. He sat his suitcase to the side, out of the   
way of any damage, and nodded at her. "Good afternoon. Can you understand   
me? My name is Tyull."  
  
"I can, though you won't find many in this part of the world that speaks   
Japanese. My name is Cologne."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any unused caves in the area I could use as a   
temporary home, would you?"  
  
"No." She said flatly.  
  
"Drat. May I purchase a cow or bull off you for my supper?"  
  
"We will fight you the death if we have to." She said gravely.  
  
"Um...that's nice, but I would rather just buy some food off you all the   
same." Tyull said and tried not to roll his eyes, why did they always have   
to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Like I will believe that. You are dragon, a killer and destroyer of my   
people for centuries." Cologne said nervously; super powered martial artists   
she could deal with, but fighting a dragon was right up there with things   
she didn't want to do today.  
  
"So I can't buy a cow from you?" Tyull asked mildly.  
  
Thump, thump, thump, thump...  
  
It seemed the guy was back, this time he was hitting him in the tail with a   
hammer and chisel. Tyull rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh bugger, I   
thought I took care of him a few minutes ago." One flick of the tail later   
and the guy was sent flying into the distance, directly for Jusenkyo in   
fact, the water could break his fall if he was careful, not that he cared   
about the hairless ape.  
  
Thump!  
  
He turned back to see the old woman looking down at the end of her staff   
that had just swatted him across the nose. The blow had been better than the   
one the boy had inflicted on his tail, but just about as useful. "I take it   
you don't want to barter for food?"  
  
"Die!" Cologne yelled. It wasn't original, but she had to make sure she   
died with honor or the village would think she dishonored them.  
  
He flicked one of his claws, but to his surprise she jumped up on his arm   
and made her way to his back. Where she pulled out a sword and tried to hack   
her way through the armor plates between his wings. To his surprise the   
blade was magical, but it wasn't designed to do him any kind of damage as   
far as he could tell. Flexing his tail, he used this to grab her foot, spin   
her around a few times, and toss her clear across the village and into the   
local water supply with a giant splash. He yawned and looked back down at   
one of the other old women with a staff and arched and eye ridge at her.   
"You girls are really obstinate aren't you? Can't I just buy a cow or horse   
off you for a few gold pieces? It would make things so much easier to do and   
I'll get out of your hair."  
  
"Dragons are evil, you will die!" She yelled in somewhat broken Japanese.  
  
He flicked a claw as about a hundred cute girls in revealing outfits popped   
up from behind the wall with long bows and started trying to hit him in the   
eyes. They all hit his force field he'd just erected to keep the old woman   
from hitting his nose, but they were stubborn and kept it up for several   
minutes as he sat there giving them a pitying look. "Are all humans this   
stupid? I had thought they had grown somewhat over the last few centuries."   
Then he looked across the village and his long eyesight saw something,   
something he hadn't expected out here in the middle of nowhere. Ignoring the   
girls and their useless arrows he flew over the wall and headed for one of   
the houses. This caused the girls to go into a frenzy, but he had more   
important things on his mind, like determining if what he was seeing was   
real or not.  
  
The house was more of a grass hut than a real house, but it was well   
constructed and it had a large window in one side. He bent down to look   
inside to see that the room was full of his favorite thing in the whole   
world, Japanese manga and anime. Grinning stupidly he reached in and   
carefully pulled one of the fragile books off a shelf, using a claw   
delicately he opened it to see that it was an issue of Magic Knight Rayearth   
he hadn't had a chance to buy yet. Giggling happily he flopped down on the   
ground and started to read, much to the horror of the entire village that   
was currently hacking and chopping at this tail and flank with various kinds   
of weapons. They weren't getting anywhere, but that didn't stop them from   
continuing to try as hard as they could. One girl, of about twelve broke   
away from the group and wandered over to the head of the dragon before any   
of the other girls noticed.  
  
"You like Manga?" Li Chai asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I collect lots of manga when I get the chance." Tyull said   
happily.  
  
"Why dragon like Manga?"  
  
"I've gotta do something to keep occupied."  
  
Li Chai's mother screamed when she saw where her daughter was and tripped   
over her own feet when Li Chai giggled, nodded, and they started to discuss   
the various kinds of manga and anime. Most of the village sweat dropped and   
wondered when the sky had fallen and why they hadn't noticed, since when was   
a dragon not a threat to them and everybody else? Li Chai squealed when   
Tyull grabbed his suitcase and pulled out his relatively large collection of   
magical girl anime and manga, she dove into the case and came out with a   
giant armload of books all carefully sealed up in airtight bags and labelled   
in flowing script. By this time half the village had wandered off in shock   
and thrown themselves into the water supply with Cologne, who was still   
unconscious.  
  
Tyull squealed as he came across something else of interest inside Li   
Chai's room as well. What in the world was Revolutionary Girl Utena?  
  
**********  
  
Later, after setting up a new table for the four girls who were all   
watching Ranma from across the room. Ami had her computer out and was taking   
more readings, though she was doing her best not to start thinking about   
Ranma again, every few minutes she would get this dazed look in her eyes and   
just start staring at him and it would make the rest of her friends laugh at   
her, she had never blushed so much in her life. She had to keep reminding   
herself that she didn't have time for a relationship at this time, she had   
to many other things to worry about like school, her future carrier as a   
doctor, and other things along that line. Then her mind would wander back to   
the image burned into her long term memory and etched there forever, Ranma's   
back side as he moved. At one point she had resorted to pounding her head   
against the table to make the images flashing through her brain to stop, but   
Minako would make an innocent comment and she would have to force her self   
not to open her mouth and say something completely perverted about Ranma.  
  
Ranma for the most part still hadn't even noticed, though everyone else had   
and they were teasing him about it. At the same time everyone was eating   
dinner and discussing a bit of Ranma's life from when he had been living   
with them. Ami made sure to get this all recorded for future study. The   
Scouts had also been astounded when Ranma had suggested that his mom fix ten   
times as much food as she normally did. Then went on to explain that all of   
the Saiyan's had huge appetites and it showed with Goku and Gohan as they   
used eating speed that rivalled the Saotome style of speed eating. Though for   
some reason Vegita didn't seem to have quite as large an appetite as the   
others and kept glaring at them as if they were making him look bad. If   
Genma had been around he would have been envious and tried to best them in a   
food eating contest, luckily he wasn't and they were able to talk among   
themselves instead of having to listen to Genma's stomach the rest of the   
night as he complained. All of the Z Warriors wanted to kill the asshole for   
what he had done to Ranma over the years anyway, so it was probably a good   
thing he wasn't there.  
  
"So what do you think of my son?" Nodoka had asked.  
  
"The boy is an incredible fighter and has a learning curve that's like a   
straight line, at times it was even better. Just show him something once and   
he can have it down and mastered within hours." Vegita said proudly. "Ranma   
can pick up moves that take days or weeks of training in a matter of hours,   
it's uncanny, I've never seen anything like it, except for the big goof over   
here." He said and pointed at Goku, who was innocently downing an entire   
pitcher of tea like it was glass of water without spilling a drop.  
  
"He also told us that what we put him though in training was nothing   
compared to the hell that his father's ten years of training was like, a   
year with me was a cake walk." Piccolo said. "He had a few bad habits that   
we needed to break him of though."  
  
"Like what?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Insulting behavior in the middle of a fight." Gohan added.  
  
"Over confidence." Vegita growled.  
  
"Improperly trained Ki abilities." Goku said.  
  
"Always holding back against his sparring partners. Though after I kicked   
his butt so bad that he had to be put in a healing tank for two weeks he   
learned how stupid some of the stuff his father taught him truly was and   
started to get rid of those habits" 18 said. "Then he went on to pick up   
others that were even worse than the ones we cured him of."  
  
"Oh?" Nodoka said, this was the first she had heard of this. Had she missed   
something, or was her son able to hide things from her?  
  
"He's a pervert, do you know how often he's destroyed my clothes while   
training with each other? It got to the point that it was his first attack   
every time we sparred." 18 muttered and started to glow with anger.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Ranma yelled. "It only happened a few times because   
you weren't fast enough to dodge the attack."  
  
"Sounds like perfectly normal behavior for a young man to me." Nodoka said   
with a proud smile, the girl in front of her was well formed and quite a   
beauty. She ignored the growl of jealousy that suddenly came form the   
Scout's table and as they all dog pilled the girl with blue hair as she   
suddenly stood up and glared at 18.  
  
"You slut!" Was heard from under the dog pile of girls.  
  
"He was a great student, attentive and dedicated to the martial arts in   
every way there is." Goku said to distract 18 from blowing up the house,   
though he was beginning to wonder about the girls over at the other table.   
They didn't need for another fight to break out while they were visiting   
Ranma's mother.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he was your son" Vegita   
said.  
  
Goku just looked confused. "No, that's Gohan and Goten, you remember them   
right?"  
  
"Kakorott..." Vegita growled, but Bulma smacked him across the back of the   
head again to calm him down.  
  
Goku just shrugged and quickly ate a few more bowls of rice happily downing   
everything in sight. His wife Chichi glared at him for being so rude, again,   
before turning back to Nodoka and continuing the conversation. "He's a sweet   
boy, so much like my Gohan, but I'll break his father's legs if I can ever   
find him. The man isn't going survive the encounter, not after what he did   
to Ranma in the name of training." Chichi growled and manifested a battle   
aura of her own and snapped her chops sticks in half.  
  
"I know what you mean; my husband has a few things to make up for. On the   
other hand I wish my son would quit blowing up schools in his fights, he was   
there less than a day and one of the best schools in the district is a   
smoking pile of rubble, then he did it again the next day with another one,   
it was horrible." Nodoka said with a sigh, they were even thinking of making   
her pay for the damages, but didn't want to make Ranma mad enough to attack   
them. The police still hadn't stopped by, much to her regret, they had   
called to inform her instead. She'd been so disappointed in them.  
  
"Just a couple of schools? A small building or two? He hasn't turned that   
part of town into a smoking crater, or killed hundreds of people by accident   
has he?" Vegita asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, no, he hasn't as far as I know." Nodoka replied and looked a bit   
mystified at the question.  
  
"Then he's shown extremely good control over all, we move most of our   
fights out of the city simply because of the sheer amount of collateral   
damage we tend to cause while we just spar. A full blown fight could mean   
the loss of an entire island or worse if things got to out of hand as they   
have on more than one occasion." Piccolo said, down playing their level of   
power. There was no need to scare the poor woman while at the dinner table   
by telling her about the one or two planetoids that Goku and Vegita had   
accidentally destroyed while sparring. He cursed Kami for making him act all   
polite and normal for seven foot green skinned alien.  
  
"This is extremely good control?!" Nodoka said, shocked.  
  
"Oh yes, Ranma is very skilled in that area, better than some of us   
anyway." Goku said and looked a little sheepish. "Our basic fighting styles   
can blow up an entire mountains in a single shot, we could even blow up the   
moon if we felt like it."  
  
"Which I have done." Piccolo said with an evil grin and glanced at Goku for   
some reason. So much for being polite and acting normal, he shrugged and   
drank some more water.  
  
Nodoka blinked and wondered if there was a polite thing to say to a   
something like that.  
  
Salen, who was sitting beside Ranma tried to not draw anyone's attention as   
she ate. She could feel how strong all of these guys were and there was no   
way she could defeat them as they were and she knew over half of them were   
pushing their power levels down to some extent. Ever now and then she   
glanced at the one named Vegita and wondered how the guy had acquired her   
father's name, but could look so different. The guy had the right amount of   
arrogance though and she respected that, but he just didn't look right. She   
kept stopping herself from punching the guy and telling him to stop   
insulting the family name. To distract herself she ate a couple more bowls   
of rice and had to make sure Goku didn't get it all.  
  
"So what do all of you plan to do while you are here?" Ranma asked.  
  
Chichi shrugged. "We just wanted to visit you mainly, but since we plan to   
be here for a week we can explore around and see the sights."  
  
"I was going to see if I could find someone to spar with." Goku said as he   
emptied his tenth bowl of rice and looked around for a little more. Nodoka   
absently handed him the large rice container and he started eating out of   
that directly, much to her surprise. Chichi just gaped at him as he finished   
that off as well and effectively ended dinner. She shook her head, even   
after all this time she still hadn't been able to teach him even the most   
basic manners or etiquette.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I haven't had much chance to look around really, so I don't   
know if there is anyone around you could spar with that you haven't already   
fought at one time or another."  
  
Setting the rice container down Goku sat up and seemed to look at a nearby   
wall for a few seconds. "There is someone quite a ways off that way, though   
I can't tell just how strong he is. His power seems to be fluctuating for   
some reason, as if he was having problems controlling it or he's straining   
to hold it at a certain level."  
  
Scanning in the same direction Ranma was able to pick up on the same   
reading, though he wasn't sure he could agree with Goku's assessment. He was   
also picking up an aura that seemed vaguely familiar for some reason, though   
slightly warped. Vegita, Piccolo, and Krillin all scanned it as well before   
they turned back to Goku. Vegita snorted and shook his head. "Kakorott we   
have fought several beings stronger than that, this guy is a wimp."  
  
Goku shook his head. "Sure he's not up to our level, but he might be fun to   
fight for the fun of it. I was actually thinking that Krillin could fight   
him."  
  
"W-what?" Krillin muttered as his wife turned to smirk at him.  
  
"You haven't been in a good fight for a long time Krillin so I figured you   
would be a good opponent for him. He's just a tad stronger than you right   
now, it would be a good challenge for you." Goku said with an innocent grin.  
  
"Hey that's a good idea Goku, I never thought of having Krillin take the   
guy on. They are pretty evenly matched too, the fight could last quite a   
while at that level." Ranma said and glanced over at Krillin and smirked,   
his wife looked like she agreed as well and Krillin would do anything for   
his wife.  
  
"I'm detecting something as well and it's not this guy you three are   
talking about." Piccolo said.  
  
"Huh?" Goku said and started searching around with his mind.  
  
"I'm detecting four other fighters on this planet that are decently strong   
and their energies are familiar for some reason." Piccolo muttered as he   
tried to get a closer look, but one of the guys seemed to be moving all over   
the planet in a random teleport pattern. The others weren't also quite as  
strong and growing steadily.  
  
"I feel them." Vegita said. "They are weak right now, but they are steadily   
growing in power and will soon surpass the other wimp. Maybe by the end of   
the week they will be strong enough to be worth fighting."  
  
"Ah! Now I feel them, I wasn't even looking in that direction." Goku said   
with a laugh. "I recognize this energy."  
  
"You do?!" Piccolo and Vegita yelled.  
  
Goku nods and grins. "Remember the fruit from that giant tree that nearly   
destroyed our planet a few years ago?"  
  
"The Tree of Might!" Krillin gasped. They had taken that thing on just when   
they were starting to get really strong, but before any of the Saiyan's   
could go Super Saiyan. "What in the world is that thing doing here? We   
destroyed it completely."  
  
"This is a different dimension so it still exists in this one." Bulma said.   
"What we have defeated in our own might still exist in this one."  
  
For several seconds Goku looked kind of confused, then it was as if a light   
bulb went off right above his head and he started to grin. "Oh really?  
  
Most of the fighters there that knew Goku recognized the look on his face   
and they all sweat dropped.  
  
"What are you thinking Goku?" Chichi asked.  
  
Goku ignored them as he stood up and looked upwards, they all felt his Ki   
rising as he sent his mind off world and into space. For several minutes   
they all watched as an aura formed around Goku, he didn't move and barely   
breathed. In a flash of insight Piccolo realized what Goku was looking for   
and stood up to stop him, but at that exact same instant Goku pumped his   
fist in the air. "YES! HE'S ALIVE IN THIS DIMENSION!"  
  
"GOKU, DON'T YOU DARE!" Piccolo yelled, but Goku placed his index and   
middle fingers to his head and vanished with a wave and a smirk.  
  
"Um...what did he just do?" Usagi asked hesitantly. The rest of her friends   
were 'still' trying to hold Ami down.  
  
Turning to the girl Piccolo growled. "Goku loves to fight, not to kill or   
anything like that, just to fight. He's gotten so strong that there is   
almost nothing that can defeat him, but we recently took down a guy that was   
incredibly powerful and without help from some friends and a couple of   
planets worth of people we would have lost. Goku said it was the best fight   
he ever had."  
  
"And this means?" Chichi asked.  
  
"It means that monster that killed billions of people, is alive and   
imprisoned in this dimension the same as he was in ours and Goku has just   
gone to either visit him or spring him and fight him again."  
  
"THAT IDIOT!" Vegita screamed. "HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST TAKEN ME ALONG WITH   
HIM!"  
  
"What does all this mean?" Rei asked now that Ami has stopped struggling,   
who would have thought she would have that much fight in her?  
  
Krillin shuddered. "Goku has gone to fight Majin Buu."  
  
At the white faced looks on everyone's faces Usagi had a feeling that this   
Majin Buu character wasn't a very nice guy. Hidden outside the slightly open   
back door, Luna and Artemis had keeled over in a dead faint as they suddenly   
remembered just what Majin Buu was.  
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
End Notes - I'm having to divert off of the original plot line from   
Fanboyimus Prime as this continues, though I will still be keeping most of   
the original story, there are few things that will need to be cut.  
  
*:Minakoism is a word I spotted in Sailor Moon Millinnials by The Judge, it   
stands for all those corrupted and reworded sayings that Minako is always   
mangling. 


End file.
